Born to Love You
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: When they first meet, they think that maybe it was coincidental that they were looking for someone to love, but they soon find out otherwise. Regina has slightly too much fire and sass for any normal member of the court, but maybe she just met her match in a certain blue eyed prince. Will her mischievous nature land her in more trouble than she bargained for? OQ
1. Our first ball

**Okay, so this idea came to me while writing my other story Storybrooke High (Those of you who have read SH may recognise parts of it from the dream scene ;) ) I liked it, so I am turning it into a story of it's own. I hope you enjoy.**

 **It is going to be full of Regina sass, so although there may be a couple of dramatic chapters, expect humour and fun. xxx :)**

* * *

Here she was again, at one of her mother's stupid fancy balls, she was forcing a smile as she stood in the corner of the room, chatting to other royalists. She hated it, the whole thing was fake, insincere even, she never felt lonelier than when she attended these dumb functions. Her mother forced her to attend these painful things, wanted her to find a suitable husband, a suitable husband on her mother's account was a rich husband. Most of the rich bachelors weren't anything to be desired for, sure they had money and status, but they had nothing to them, no personality, no charm or witty sense of humour.

Regina wanted to marry someone her own age, someone who liked her for her personality more than for wanting what was underneath her fancy frocks, because let's face it, that's what half the men here were after, a pretty little virgin. Yes, she did fit the bill, but she had something that they didn't want, she had the fire, the sass, everything a rich man despised in women. She was too bold and audacious for most, not quiet enough, she wouldn't be silenced by some silly middle aged man who wore a toupe and probably snored in his sleep.

It wasn't what she wanted, she wanted someone who was younger, someone who could keep up with her, someone she could have intelligent conversations with, without him judging her as a woman whose opinion didn't matter. A sense of humour was vital, if there was no sense of humour then she would find herself bored for the rest of her day and would probably be forced to knit or something depressing like that. She wanted someone who would race with her, go riding, someone who would love her for her, without wanting her to be some pretty little trophy wife, because she was far from it.

She might not look it on the outside, but on the inside she was a woman who wanted to be free, she wanted to fall in love and not have a care in the world. She wanted everything, she could settle for no less. He would have to love her back, otherwise what would be the point, she wouldn't be wife to someone who was running off to their mistress. She needed someone who would love her for her. Her standards were high and she knew that, but it was her father's fault, the way he allowed her overbearing mother to be free was admirable. But as much as she loved him, she would never be like her mother, never trample down her husband. What Regina wanted was an equal relationship, where they both held as much power as one another.

She smoothed down her light blue ball gown, as she saw yet another young nobleman looking at her, attempting to catch her eye, she shook her head and took a glass off a tray that one of the butlers were carrying and downed the alcoholic beverage in one go.

"Regina." Her mother spat coming up behind her "That was not very lady like."

"I was thirsty." She argued rolling her eyes as she noticed that her mother wasn't alone, stood beside her was a boy with dark hair, who looked barely a day over fourteen. Now this was the other category of suitors her mother presented to her, sure there was no toupe, but he probably didn't have hair in other places yet, so that would be an astounding achievement. Regina looked at him, not smiling, she simply sighed and shook her head.

"Regina, this is Lord Cassidy."

"Lady Regina, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He stated taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.

"Likewise." She curtsied, in her usual way. She was right, his voice hadn't even broken, he was simply a pubescent child whose eyes were lingering on her breasts, did his parents not teach him that it was rude to stare, what was it with young boys and their complete and utter fascination with breasts?

On her way to stand upright, her breath caught as she spotted someone walking through the door, immediately everything vanished and she was concentrating solely on him. His dark blonde hair, perfectly styled and his stubble a refreshing change, from either the clean shaven baby faced boys and the long bearded old men. The boy her mother was introducing her to at that precise moment was most certainly one from the first category, totally dull and from the look on her mother's face, she was to be lumbered with him for the rest of the night, feeling more like a babysitter than someone who was supposed to be meeting a suitor.

"I trust you will make Lord Cassidy feel welcome." Cora stated, addressing her daughter who was all of a sudden brought out of her trance, forcing herself to look away from the handsome stranger.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"Lord Cassidy." Cora shook her head; her daughter was so easily distracted.

"Oh yes, nice to meet you." She nodded, looking around him and noticing that the stranger had disappeared. "Would you excuse me for a brief moment?" she asked, before he could answer she made a beeline for the door. On her way she bumped into her father.

"Sweetheart, where are you rushing off to?"

"That man." She shook her head "Do you know who he is?"

"What, Lord Cassidy?"

"No, not him, the man who just came in." She floundered, where had he gone? He had been there a minute ago, maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, maybe she had drunk too much, but she could have sworn that she saw him, the man who had literally squeezed the air from her lungs.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Never mind." She rushed over to the old doorman "Bertie!" She grabbed his hands, he was their butler, so she knew him well, he was the man who had the unfortunate responsibility to be at her mother's beck and call. She had always loved him and he was so kind to her, somewhat like she imagined a grandfather would be.

"Miss." He greeted, smiling at her as he lightly squeezed her hands.

"Bertie, who was he?" she asked.

"Who?"

"The man, he had dark blonde hair, stubble, white shirt, brown leather?"

"Oh, do you mean Robin of Locksley?" He grinned.

"He's a lord?" she asked, as that registered in her mind.

"Yes mam, he is a prince to be precise, prince of Sherwood."

"Really, how interesting." She moved her long hair behind her ear. "Thank you Bertie." She kissed his cheek lightly.

"Your welcome miss." He nodded knowingly as she hurried off.

Coming back over to Lord Cassidy Regina quickly apologised, before he began to bore her with conversation, all she was doing was looking for the mysterious man. When she heard the lord laugh about something he had just said, she instinctively forced laughter along with him, turning to look at him she saw where his eyes were directed. "Excuse me sir."

"Yes?"

"Can I please teach you a life lesson?" Regina asked.

He frowned at her but nodded nonetheless "When trying to woo a lady, it is best that you keep your eyes away from, this area..." She gestured to the swell of her breasts over the top of the blue dress. "And more up here." she pointed to her eyes.

He looked at her wide eyed and she saw his cheeks turn scarlet, someone had to tell him before it was too late. She laughed to herself before looking back up and spotting the man again, this Robin of Locksley. This time seemingly he had noticed her also and was staring directly at her, her heart fluttered as his eyes washed over her. Meeting her eyes, he tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows and mouthed 'have we met?'.

She shook her head 'no' she mouthed back.

He ran his hand through his hair before starting to make his way towards her. "Excuse me." She widened her eyes, up close he was even better looking, and his voice was like music to her ears. His bright blue eyes captivated her and rendered her speechless. "Would you care to dance?" He asked.

"Dance?" She asked, her mouth dry at the thought of him holding her.

"Yes, you know moving to music, together." He smirked at her.

Her mouth morphed into a smile as she lowered her head and nodded "I would love to dance." With that she took his hand and left Lord Cassidy stood alone, rather flabbergasted, not only had he just been completely embarrassed by her, but she had bailed on him for someone who was probably his age and then half again.

"I thought you looked as though you needed saving milady." he smirked.

Her mind was dizzy, the close proximity of him was doing things to her and his hand on her waist was causing her skin to set alight, even though it was covered by the thick material of her corset. "Oh no, well, I suppose I did, Thank you. But I don't even know your name." She lied, he hadn't told her his name, but that didn't mean that she didn't know it.

"Exciting isn't it." He laughed.

"Really?" She smirked, so he was into mystery, interesting.

"It's Robin." he shook his head, looking down to the ground for the briefest moment before meeting her eyes again, his lip between his teeth in the most dorky and adorable way. Not once had his eyes moved to her breasts, something she was impressed at, for it seemed to be the first place most of the men she had met in these circles looked.

"Bit informal don't you think?" She quipped.

"Why not live while we're young? Do you have a name?"

"Regina." She smiled "But please whatever you don't call me lady Regina, I despise it so."

"Lady Regina? Of?"

She rolled her eyes "Here." She nodded "Right here."

"Oh so this is your party."

"My party?" she laughed. "I suppose so, if that's what you call something where my mother forces all eligible, rich, bachelors here in attempt to marry me off to them, no matter how old, or young in his case." She gestured back towards the boy she had been stood with earlier.

"Ah I see you're a daughter whose mother wants to marry rich."

"Yes, that's exactly right." She shook her head "But that boy seemed to be more interested in starting at my, assets as you might want to call them."

"How distasteful." He laughed. "I hope you put him in his place."

"I did." She chuckled as she felt Robin's grip tighten around her hand and he rose a single eyebrow.

When it came to part of the dance where they changed partners. Robin quickly swapped places with the guy next to him, so she was still dancing with him. "That is not how this dance goes." She shook her head, chuckling at him. He must be interested in her if he was willing to mess up the flow of the dancing.

"Well, I asked you to dance, I don't want to dance with Lady Pricilla of Pomperdon."

"Really?" she laughed "Is that her name?" Regina asked.

"No, I have no idea what her name is, but look at the dress."

"Tell me about it." Regina looked at the puffy, ruffle dress the girl next to her was wearing, it was truly terrible. "It's bad isn't it."

"Just a little." He smiled as her hand touched his and she circled him, keeping eye contact. "Your dress on the other hand milady, is exceptional."

She looked to the ground nervously before looking back at him and shaking her head. "So you know where I am from, what about you?"

"Sherwood. My father wanted me to marry an eligible young lady."

"Is that so?" So he was looking for a wife, that was good, she too was looking for an eligible suitor, not by choice but by necessity.

"Yes, well, he gave me two days, two days to find my soulmate, the perfect one, otherwise, it's arranged marriage time."

She saw the glimmer in his eye fade a touch "Sounds familiar, however my mother, probably wouldn't let me have much say in the matter." She rolled her eyes.

"So you're in need of a husband then?" He asked, the glimmer immediately returning and then some.

"Yes, not out of choice either."

"And I'm in need of a wife, not out of choice, fancy getting married?" he joked.

"Why not." She laughed shaking her head "Seriously though, how are you going to find the one in two days?"

He smiled "Shouldn't be too difficult."

She felt her breath caught, what was that supposed to mean? "So sure?" she asked raising her eyebrows at his smugness. "I didn't see you come in with anyone."

"I didn't, but..." he pulled her closer to him "there's this beautiful girl you see and she just offered so, I may just have to go for it." He laughed, moving on the next guy, so that he was still dancing with her.

"You must be serious about this girl, considering you've just deprived her of two chances to meet the one." She was flirting, shamelessly so, but she felt the connection the immediate spark and wanted to know where this was going, maybe he was the man she had been looking for, the man she dreamt about.

"Well, she caught my eye, I fell instantly."

"Fell? Ooh you should be careful; we wouldn't want you getting hurt." She flung back.

"Oh don't worry, it didn't hurt, I was quite happy for the sensation."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is." He nodded "I just rejected Lady Pricilla's sister Lady Ruff Ella for this girl."

"Ruff Ella?" She laughed, turning to glance at the woman next to her with a ruffled dress "Wow, that's great."

"Plenty more where that came from milady."

"Me then, what would I be?"

"Stunning?" he asked "Beautiful? The most gorgeous woman I have ever seen?"

"Oh, I was expecting something more creative than that." She huffed, before grinning at him, his words made her feel like she was walking on air.

When they came to move on the next time Robin took her hand and stated to the elderly man "We are rather tired of dancing sir, please excuse us."

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, what was he doing? She suddenly felt nervous, her stomach was fluttering. "What are you doing?" she asked as he pushed open the doors onto the large balcony of her castle.

"Nice view." He stated looking at the lights that spanned for miles in the distance.

She sighed and shook her head, she often looked out across the land and wished to be free. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to live down there, in the village? Escape these dumb balls?"

He smiled at her "Every day, shall we run for it?"

"Let me just change out of this dress." She laughed as they made their way down the left side of concrete steps, into the rose garden. She knew this area was off limits and she would be in a lot of trouble if anyone caught them out here unchaperoned.

"I'm serious." He quipped his hand finding hers.

"So am I." she nodded, her breath catching. What was she doing, she couldn't just run away with a man she had just met, but he seemed so genuine so sincere, she would gladly elope with him. She was crazy, she knew she was, but the effect he had on her made her that way, made her lose all her inhibitions.

"You really want to give up this life?"

"I would do anything to give up this life and find love in my own right, to not have to be dictated by my mother on every step of my life." She sighed, it was the truth, she would give up everything for true love, she knew it was a stupid fantasy and would never be a reality, but she would never stop dreaming.

"I'm glad I didn't give up on balls just yet, but after tonight, maybe I won't have to attend another. I was serious when I said that I had two days, that was two days ago." Robin huffed. "I've travelled through the lands, but haven't been able to find anyone as truly fascinating as you are. I really do not want an arranged marriage." He sighed. "I know this is probably a lot to ask of you, but I would be a faithful husband, I would show you love, would you…"

"Yes." She answered not even waiting for him to finish, knowing where he was going and she couldn't not believe him when he looked at her that way.

"Regina you didn't even hear me out."

"I don't need to." She smiled, her holding both his hands in her own, casting him a large smile "you can't marry someone your parents choose for you and I can't either, I want to decide and I think I have."

"You've known me less than fifteen minutes." He chuckled.

"And I already like you more than anyone I have ever met."

"Truly?"

"Yes truly, I feel as though I have known you a lifetime."

"Are you sure? I mean it's not simply courting; my father expects me to get married immediately. Well, maybe a month or so of courting before the wedding."

She nodded "When you walked through that door, my heart stopped for a brief moment."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Mine too."

She smiled at him, he had felt it too, the electricity, the magnetic pull. "Are we doing this?"

"It's mad."

"It sure is and I love it." She bit her bottom lip.

He stopped and moved some of her hair behind her ear before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to her lips, a spark immediately hit the both of them causing a tingling sensation on their lips and a sudden tightening of their hearts as though they had found their other half. "Robin, did you?"

"Yep." He kissed her again his arms wrapping around her as hers went around his neck, luxuriating in the feeling of his hands in her hair, and their lips brushing against each other's. He pulled her tightly against him, as slowly the kiss heated and she found herself allowing him entrance to her mouth, never had she been kissed in such a way, it was extremely sensual and awakened feelings within her, feeling she had never before experienced. Breaking apart breathless she gasped.

"That was…" he ran his own hand through his hair "The best kiss I have ever had." He admitted.

"Me too." She giggled as he brushed his lips lightly across hers, touching their foreheads. She mused that she could just stand here in his embrace forever and never tire of it.

"Come on." He released her from his arms and pulled her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I need to ask your father permission."

This was crazy, they were actually going to get married, what if they found out after tonight that they despised each other, that immediate chemistry didn't mean that they would have a successful marriage? But Cora Mills was determined to marry her off and if Regina could have a choice, chose who she was to marry, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad and she wouldn't be stuck in a marriage with someone she wasn't mildly attracted to. Regina was definitely attracted to Robin, he ignited feelings within her, feelings that she hadn't ever felt towards anyone. "Right, daddy." She smiled "That shouldn't be a problem, trust me, it's my mother you have to worry about."

"Nah, as long as I have permission from your father, it doesn't matter what your mother says."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that; my mother is a force to be reckoned with." She knew it to be the truth and she also knew that her mother liked to choose her suitors and she hadn't chosen Robin, which was somewhat surprising for Regina as he was a wealthy prince.

'I'll happily take her on, if it means I will be able to win your hand." He nodded as they walked back into the great hall, holding hands.

"Daddy." Regina called as they came up behind the older man. "this is…"

"Robin of Locksley, Richard's son." Henry laughed shaking Robin's hand.

"Yes sir, in fact I have something to ask of you."

"You want my daughter's hand?" Henry stated.

"Well yes." Robin furrowed his eyebrows as he shared a confused look with her.

"Of course my boy."

"Really? Just like that?" Regina asked. Why was her father not questioning him more? He had just simply agreed to the union, signed her away just like that.

"You passed the test."

"What test?" She continued.

Another man came out from behind the curtain "The two of you have been betrothed since birth."

"Wait what? Father?"

"Father?" Regina asked looking at Robin.

"Regina, I promised you to Richard's son on the condition that you both chose each other."

"What?" She had already been betrothed and she hadn't known it, how was that fair? She hadn't even been given a choice, but she had been, she had made her choice and her choice just happened to be the right choice, she had chosen Robin without prior knowledge to this arrangement.

"It was destined that our two houses would be joined, through you."

"Us?" Robin asked.

"Yes, the prophet told us that our children would share the truest love this world had ever seen." Henry informed them. "That they would rule fairly and just, removing the tyrant king and controlling the whole of the kingdom."

Regina shook her head, this was a lot to take in, how could it be, she had been instantly drawn to him the minute he had walked into the room, did that mean that he was her soulmate? "So Robin and I were predestined to fall in love, is that what you are telling me?"

"Yes, exactly, this is why I sent Robin off for those two days, I knew that his heart would somehow lead him here, to you." Richard stated, smiling at the two.

"And it did." Robin nodded, turning to look at her.

"Indeed." She was astounded, she and Robin were destined to be together, was it true love? She wasn't sure yet, but seemingly she would find out, she would be marrying him, that was all she knew. That made her feel both excited and nervous. As for the second part of the prophecy, she didn't know about that, taking on King Leopold, it wasn't done, he was the most powerful king in the land and had crushed many attempts to overthrow him, so why would their fathers think that they, two young adults, would be able to succeed where so many others had failed?

She looked up at the man stood next to her and shook her head, she was going to marry Robin of Locksley, the prince of Sherwood and she couldn't have been happier about it; but she had a feeling that they had a lot coming their way, a lot they would have to get through, together.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought, it means a lot to hear what you think. :) xxx**


	2. Beauty at the window

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, favs and follows, they all mean so much to me! Here's the second chapter. Love to all. xxx :)**

* * *

Regina lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, a massive smile on her face, she hadn't been able to get much sleep and all the sleep as had gotten was interfered with dreams, dreams of her husband to be, Robin. His beautiful blue eyes haunted her, in a good way, but she knew she would never forget the night before, the night she had met her soulmate, it was everything she had ever hoped it would be and he was even better. She had never considered that it would be so easy to fall in love, had never believed in love at first sight, yet here she was; she had these intense feelings towards Robin that were undeniable.

She had found herself having dreams, dreams she hadn't really had before, dreams of what it would feel like to come together with Robin, how would it feel? Would she enjoy it? From talks she had with her lady's maid Kathryn, it was apparently an enjoyable experience; yet that was not the impression she was given by her mother, her mother referred to it as the wifely duty, would it really be such a chore? The simple touch of his lips set her on fire, so she could only imagine what coming together with him might feel like.

She looked to the widow, the sun was just beginning to rise and she knew that today would be a good day. Slowly she slipped out of bed and pulled back the material that covered the window, she pushed it open and leant on the sill, closing her eyes as she felt the warm air whip around her. She found herself smiling, thinking about her handsome fiancé.

She was still wearing her nightgown, so only had a thin layer of floaty material covering her, it was so thin that in certain lights, it appeared almost see through.

"Beautiful."

She smiled, she was hearing his voice again, shaking her head she knew she would see him later, he had promised to call for her and that they would go riding together.

"Regina."

She shook her head, before opening her eyes, she was going crazy she would have to try and take her mind off him.

"Regina, down here."

She looked around before leaning further out of the window "Robin." She chuckled. "What are you doing?" he was standing just below her window with a massive grin on his face as he stared at her. His gaze made her heart flutter, he looked, if in any way possible, even better in this light, maybe it was the less dressy clothes, but he did make quite the sight.

"I came to go riding." He laughed, "you look beautiful."

"Hardly, I've just woken now." She adjusted her hair, feelingly slightly conscious that she might look rather bedraggled from sleep, "you Mr are very early." She stated grinning down at him.

"I apologise madam, I couldn't wait to see you again and of course later we shall have a chaperone."

"Urgh, I hate chaperones." She did, she and Robin wouldn't be allowed to do anything, they would have to stay at least a meter apart from one another, wouldn't be allowed to touch and most certainly wouldn't be able to kiss. She had been craving his kisses since the one they had shared in the rose garden the previous night and she probably wasn't going to be able to get one today.

"I know what you mean." He laughed, "but it is a must."

Then something came to her, she would most likely lose her head if she got caught, but it was a risk she was willing to take if she could possess his lips again, "can you catch?" She asked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Catch?"

"Mmm." She nodded.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Stay there." She looked behind her, before back to the window and moved her leg up to dangle out of the window, followed by the next one, after this she turned around and climbed down the trellising that was plastered to the side of the house, glancing at him over her shoulder as he watched her with his eyes wide.

"Regina, what are you doing?"

"Climbing down, what's it look like? Get ready to catch, the support stops at a certain point." She knew that should she get caught climbing out the window, she would be literally hung, drawn and quartered by her mother. "You ready?"

"Regina."

"Go." She jumped back, it was about a one and a half meter drop.

Robin reached out and caught her in his arms. "Hello." She smiled, her arms coming around his neck.

"Good morning beautiful; you are crazy."

"Hmm, I hope you knew that your future wife was crazy." She giggled, staring into those blue eyes that she already loved so much.

"I had an inkling." He grinned.

"Hmm." She moved her hand to caress his cheek, then she noticed that her nightdress had ridden up slightly, exposing her knees and upper thighs to him. "Oops." She carefully tried to pull it down a little.

"One second, let me just put you down." He carefully lowered her to the ground, her bare feet came into contact with the grass below and her skirt dropped back down. "Did you just climb out of a window?"

"Yes, I'm not your average woman, so I hope you weren't expecting me to be a submissive little wife."

"I wouldn't want you as such."

"Good, well, I think I will probably impress you later with my riding skills." She smirked, twisting her raven hair that was secured in a braid hanging down her right side.

He looked at her and grinned "Will you now Miss Mills?"

"Yes I…" She stopped and cast him an alarmed look, had she just said that? That sounded so suggestive, she hadn't meant it to be, not in the slightest. "Oh my, I didn't mean, I meant, horse riding."

"I know, what else would I be thinking of?" He asked, casting her a knowing smirk.

"You're teasing me." She pouted.

"Well, you're just so adorable I can't help it."

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "Adorable?"

"Are you sure you're an upper class lady?" He shook his head at her, chuckling.

"I wish I wasn't."

"Shall we run off and never come back?"

"Don't tempt me Mr Locksley."

"I wouldn't dream of it Miss Mills."

She shook her head, their familiar talk was just as it was the previous night, they were both giving as good as they got, "I will be in a lot of trouble if they find us down here together."

"Let's not let them find us then, come on." He reached out for her hand.

She shouldn't, she knew she should get back to her room, ready for when her lady's maid came to help her get ready; but she couldn't resist; those dimples that emerged every time he smiled, she found were incredibly hard to say no to. "Where?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Well, you did just catch me, so, yes." She nodded, taking his hand and feeling a tingling sensation run through her arm.

They carried on walking through the grassy field, that stretched for miles, the Mill's estate was a massive expanse of land, passed on through the generations; this particular house was one of many. She wondered where he was taking her, she couldn't remember anything being in this direction and she knew the grounds extremely well, there was nothing except from an old summer house.

"Robin." She pulled on his arm "I really think I should be getting back now."

"Come on milady, it's not too far." Then he turned to look at her "Regina, if you are uncomfortable, then I will walk you back now."

"No, I'm not uncomfortable, I... it's... I don't exactly want my knuckles thrashing with a ruler for leaving my chambers, unescorted." It was true, her mother was rather fond of hitting her knuckles whenever she misbehaved, she was so used to it, that she didn't really mind it all that much anymore, well obviously she would prefer not to be hit at all, but she knew many who got much worse than she.

His eyes widened "Regina? Who hits you?"

"No, god, Mother doesn't hit me, not properly, just my knuckles." She shrugged "It doesn't really hurt."

"Regina, she will never do that again, I swear, I will not allow it." His hands ran up her arms comfortingly

"Robin, trust me, I deserve it half the time, I'm not exactly the most obedient daughter." She chuckled.

"No one deserves that." He sighed, pulling her into his embrace, hugging her tightly.

She felt her breasts press up against him, the way his jacket brushed against her nipples caused her to close her eyes as she hugged him back. She was completely naked under her nightgown, at that thought she blushed somewhat, being in his presence scantily dressed was positively sinful. So what though, he was going to be her husband, what did it matter? "As much as I appreciate the sympathy, I can assure you, it is not needed."

"The thought of you being hurt…"

"Robin, I am perfectly fine." She smiled, pulling back to look at him. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?"

"No, did anyone ever tell you that they felt as though they were falling in love with you?"

"No, I can't say they have."

"Well, Regina, I think I may be falling in love with you."

"The feeling is very much mutual." She chuckled. He moved in and captured her lips with his, how did kissing him feel so natural, she felt as though she could kiss him forever. Opening her mouth to him, she surrendered to the powerful sensations that his tongue sparked within her; she matched his passion, her arms fastening around his neck. She felt one of his hands caressing her breast over the material of her dress and then suddenly, he slipped his hand underneath the fabric and it was on her breast, she knew she should stop, but she couldn't, instead she let out a low moan as he began to massage her, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. The contact made her knees go weak, she was glad that his other arm was securely around her back, holding her up.

"Lady Regina!" The stable boy came running towards them. "What on earth are you doing to her?" He stared at them wide eyed, before jumping at Robin.

"Whoa, Daniel! Stop! What are you doing?!" Robin had been so shocked to be interrupted that Daniel had managed to knock him to the floor, he sat there looking up at the younger boy who he was literally holding back with one hand.

"Careful lad." He pushed him off and stared up at Regina, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What were you doing?" Daniel asked, staring at Robin. "Why were you touching her like that?"

"You fool." Regina scoffed shaking her head and pulling him up by the back of his shirt. "You just attacked the man I am betrothed to."

"You're getting married!"

"Sorry, I can't wait for you." She scoffed. Daniel was thirteen and everyone in the house knew that he had the biggest crush ever on Regina who was eight years older than he was and was completely out of his league.

"Does your mother know he touches you like that?"

"No she doesn't, and if you tell her, I will never forgive you." She snapped, holding her hand out to Robin to help him up. "Anyway, he is allowed to touch me."

"I don't think so, you're not married yet."

"Daniel, I am getting married, to Robin, whether you like it or not, do you understand?" Daniel nodded. "Good, now run along." Daniel scoffed before running back towards the stables. She turned to look at Robin "Are you alright?"

"Wasn't expecting to be knocked to the ground by a child." He laughed, before the smile dropped and his expression became serious. "I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable in my actions, it was an accident and once it happened, I'm afraid I couldn't restrain myself, I know it was wrong, do you accept my apology?"

"Of course." She nodded. "I didn't exactly rush to stop you either." She shrugged. "Not that I wanted to." She whispered, moving back in to capture his lips again, she hoped that he didn't mind her making the first move, but she had told him that she wasn't your average woman.

He kissed her back, his hand coming to her hair and beginning to release it from the secure braid it was tied up in; he slowly unravelled the plait, whilst kissing her. When they broke apart, his other hand came to assist him as the long hair became loose in his hands. "I love your hair." He stated, running his fingers through the long strands. "It's beautiful."

She was rather awestruck by the caring nature of his gesture, he was so tender, so gentle and she found herself simply watching him. He would make a good husband and probably when the time was right, an amazing father. After a few minutes of him simply caressing her face with one hand and her hair with the other, she came to her sense, breaking the intense eye contact they had maintained. "I think I probably need to be getting back now, if my lady's maid finds me missing…"

"Of course." He nodded, pulling her against him once more "One more kiss? I don't think I will be able to go so long without."

She smiled at him and bringing her hand to his cheek, touched her lips to his, when they broke apart, they simply rested their foreheads together and she found herself chuckling. "As much as I would love to stand here all day, I must return."

"Come on then." He took her hand and they began walking back towards the house. "How are you going to get back in?"

"I shall use the servant's door; I think most will be attending their chores." She smirked as she led him around the back of the house and stopped outside a small wooden door. "I shall look forward to our riding session later."

"As shall I." He leant in and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Till then."

"Till then." She smiled, holding his hand until she reached the door, she pushed it open and lingering for a moment, just watching the way he was looking at her, then she dropped her hand from his and waved lightly before closing the door. Once inside she leant her back against it and sighed contentedly.

"Where have you been?" she felt her arm being pulled and spotted her lady's maid Kathryn. "I have been stalling your mother all morning."

"Sorry." She bit her bottom lip. "It was just so lovely out, that I couldn't resist taking a morning walk."

"In your bedclothes?"

"You won't tell her will you."

"Of course I won't, but you need to be more careful. I got stuck on chaperone duty today." She huffed.

"You?" Regina grinned, Kathryn wasn't just her maid, she was her friend, they were a similar age, with Kathryn being maybe a couple of years older. She knew, that with a bit of persuading her friend would allow her and Robin to have some time together.

"I know that look, you are not going to bribe me miss."

"We'll see." Regina chuckled as her friend hurried her up the stairs and into her room.

"I can't believe you snuck out." She shook her head "What if you had been caught?"

"I wouldn't have regretted it for a moment." She smiled.

"What happened to you? You never smile like this; your mother says you are to marry."

"Yes, to marry the most amazing man you have ever met." Regina flopped down on the bed. "I honestly couldn't be happier than I am right now."

"Your mother managed to find a suitor of whom you approved?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, of course not, I found him myself, but it turned out that we were already betrothed from birth."

"Really?" Kathryn wandered over to the wardrobe and opened it. "What dress will you be wearing?"

"Dress, I don't think so, I am going riding, one doesn't ride in a dress."

"Do you seriously think your mother is going to allow you to wear your riding clothes?"

"I don't care whether she is going to allow me or not, I am wearing them." She nodded, coming up to collect her clothes, the powder blue, with brown pants. Her mother had told her many times that she rode like a man and that nobody would want to marry her if she carried on that way, but she had a feeling that Robin would like the way she rode, she hoped to impress him with it.

"Regina." She sighed.

"Please, I will handle my mother, trust me, Robin won't care what I wear and I find it tiresome riding in a dress. Not to mention the fact that mother will most likely want me to ride side saddle, which is just the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of."

"Fine, but be it on your own head." Regina cast her a smug smile as she began to change. "I trust the ball last night was fun."

"You have no idea." Regina sighed, closing her eyes and thinking of the many dances she had shared with Robin.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him."

"He is so ridiculously handsome and the dimples." She bit her bottom lip "The way his lips felt against mine."

"You are besotted with him."

"I know; did you ever think it possible?" she asked, straightening the white ruffle scarf that was secured around her neck.

"I had my doubts." Kathryn laughed, moving behind Regina and brushing her hair, pulling it into a more elaborate braid.

"So did I." she exhaled loudly. "Kathryn, I will give you one gold piece if you let Robin and I have some time unchaperoned."

"Really?" She asked enthusiastically, before dropping the act. "No."

"Please."

"Do you know how much trouble I will get into for that?"

"Alright, three gold coins." Regina was desperate to have some time with just her and Robin, just a little time to get to know one another better.

"I don't think so."

"Five, five gold coins, last offer." She knew five gold coins would amount to about half a year's wages to Kathryn, but to her, it was nothing. "Please."

"Five?"

"Five." She nodded

"Urgh, fine." She huffed. "But you owe me, big time."

"Thank you!" She flung her arms around her friend's neck.

"Whoa, your hair, watch your hair."

"Sorry." She stilled again as Kathryn went back to her hair. She couldn't wait, she knew that she was going to have quite the day with Robin, she wanted to get to know him even better, know everything about him, learn of all his likes, his dislikes, what he was like as a child, anything she could think of. She also wanted more of his kisses, she knew that without a chaperone that was a great possibility, however, even if Kathryn had refused, she would have found a way, she couldn't resist him and seemingly he couldn't resist her either.


	3. Just ride

**Thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, followed and favourited. I couldn't write like I do without your support, so thank you! I hope you enjoy this. :) Love to all xxx**

* * *

Regina wandered down the main staircase in her manner house, she couldn't wait to see Robin again, she was actually going to rush her breakfast if it meant that she could get to him sooner. Since when was she giddy and in love? Never, she couldn't remember when she had last been this happy and she had to say, she liked it, a lot. She pushed open the door to the dining room, expecting to see her mother and father sat waiting for her, what she hadn't expected was who was sat with them.

She cast him a bright smile as he stood from his chair. "Hello." He stated.

"Good morning." She couldn't resist, she knew she would be in trouble with her mother for doing this, but she had to. She couldn't stop herself, walking up to him, she claimed his lips as her own. She could hear both her mother and father gasp as they watched the scene unfold.

She could tell that Robin had been just as shocked, when he didn't respond right away, however, it only took him a few seconds, before his arms came up around her and he was kissing her back. She loved kissing, it felt so good, so right, being so close to another person, when that person was Robin, it was magical. She soon got caught up in the kiss and forgot that her parents were present in the room, she moaned into his mouth and that was when they were interrupted.

"Regina Mills!" Cora scolded.

They pulled back from one another, Regina's lips were already swollen from kissing and she missed his lips on hers. She cast him a smirk before sitting down at the table, opposite her father, whom she could tell was trying to hold back a smile. Her mother on the other hand, she wasn't holding anything back, the look on her face was pure rage, disappointment and shock. Regina struggled not to let out a giggle when she looked at her, she had told Robin just that morning how her mother didn't like it when she misbehaved.

"Regina, come with me for a moment please."

Regina rolled her eyes and stood up, Robin cast her a concerned look, but she simply winked at him and followed Cora into the parlour which was situated next door. Regina closed the door behind her and sat on one of the expensive couches. "What?" She asked, shrugging at her mother.

"It's not what, it's pardon."

"Pardon?" Regina mocked, she had always been a defiant daughter, mainly due to her mother being way too serious and strict.

"Would you care to tell me what you think you were doing in there?" Cora asked.

"Greeting my fiancé." Regina said truthfully.

"In such a manner? Do you think that was acceptable?"

"I don't see why not." Regina rolled her eyes, she knew her mother was glaring at her and stood back up from her seat. "Shall we go and finish breakfast now, or would you care to yell at me some more? It seems to be what you do best."

"Regina, that is not an acceptable way to speak to your mother; is that how I raised you, to be ignorant?"

Oh great, that had done it, she would most likely get the ruler out now and Regina's knuckles would once again be paying the price for her tongue.

"And what are you wearing? Do you think that to be suitable attire to be meeting your suitor?" She questioned, her eyes running over Regina's powder blue riding jacket.

"Yes and he is not my suitor, we are betrothed mother, father gave us his blessing."

She saw the older woman move over to the draw and take out her ruler, here it was. Regina put her hands out, knowing the drill, it had happened often enough. "Do your worst, see if you can beat the bruising from last time." Might as well carry on being defiant, she was going to be hit anyway, so what difference did it make?

She saw Cora draw her hand back and stared her in the eye, challenging her. When she knew the ruler was going to come down she prepared for the initial sting, but it didn't come.

"How dare you raise a hand to her!" She looked up and saw Robin holding her mother's wrist, with the other hand he took the ruler from her and snapped it in two before throwing it on the floor. "You will not hurt the woman I love!"

He had told her that he would never let her mother hurt her ever again, and here he was, keeping his word. Cora stared at him, speechless.

"If I find out that you ever hurt her again, I swear you will never see her again."

Regina couldn't help the smug smile that adorned her features, he was so protective and she loved it. Not just that, but he had said that he loved her, loved her!

"Regina." He extended his hand to her and she took it, moving past her mother. "I believe we are going riding and you promised to show me your, skills." He smiled.

"That I did." She grinned, coming back into the dining room, grabbing a pastry off the table, before hurrying off out of the door.

"Regina, one minute." Henry stated, following them. "Chaperone." He rose his eyebrows at them.

"Oh, yes, Kathryn." She called up the stairs.

"Regina, my ears." Henry laughed. "Your mother will have a fit."

"She won't be hurting me again." Regina chuckled as she looked up at Robin and squeezed his hand.

Kathryn came down the stairs and looked at them wide eyed "I'm here, let's go." Once they were all outside Regina let her laughter out as she hugged Robin. "Thank you. My mother's face was simply priceless."

"You are welcome; I wasn't going to let her hit you."

"No, I shouldn't have thought that you would." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Aren't you my knight in shining armour." She giggled, running her hand over the area she had just kissed. "Come on." She took his hand and pulled him towards the stables.

"Regina!" Kathryn called after them.

"Thanks Kathryn, love you." She turned around and grinned at her friend before carrying on her way.

"What? No Chaperone?" Robin asked, swinging her hand.

"Well, I managed to bribe her."

"Bribe?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I gave her five gold pieces." Regina shook her head. "Come on, you can meet Rocinante." She pushed open the door to the stables, to see Daniel, sat on a bale of hay.

"You again." He scowled at Robin.

"Daniel, that is rude." Regina glared at him "Apologise to Robin, now."

"Whatever, are you riding Rocinante Regina?"

"Yes, of course." She nodded, watching Daniel go to tackle the horse. "Usual riding equipment." She called after him.

"Your mother won't like that."

"I don't care, please just do it." She shook her head and turned to Robin "Sorry about him, he is jealous and in love with me."

"What? The little kids in love with you?" Robin laughed, shaking his head.

"I know, it's ridiculous."

"I don't blame him though; you are rather charming milady."

"Why thank you kind sir." She smiled. "Where is your horse?" she asked.

"Here." He walked over to a jet black stallion which had been placed in the first stall.

"Oh wow, he's beautiful." Regina grinned as she reached out to pet the horse.

"Not as beautiful as you." Robin chuckled as he led his horse out.

Regina felt her cheeks heat up, any compliment from him resulted in the same blushing. "Well I'm afraid I can't say that you're more handsome than my boy and neither is your horse." She winked at him before walking over to the stall that held her own stallion.

She took his reins and led him towards Robin. "This is Rocinante." She patted the her horse. "Rocinante, this is Robin." She smiled as her horse performed the trick she had taught him and he bowed.

"A bowing horse?"

"My boy is very polite." She snickered.

"Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes as Daniel came towards her, he really needed to get over her, they would never be together and the sooner he recognised that, the better. "Thank you for tackling him up."

"You're welcome." He sighed, before retreating into another stall.

"So, are you going to show me those skills you were talking of?" Robin asked.

"Yes." She rose her eyebrows and mounted her horse, without a saddle. She knew he would be shocked, she loved to shock people.

"Really?"

"Hmm, he doesn't like saddles." She stated as she watched him stare at her wide eyed. "Does your stallion jump?" She asked.

"He can yes."

"Well come on then." She took off at lightning speed, passing him and straight off down the hill towards the jumps. Rocinante flew over them with ease and precision, Regina handling him expertly.

Robin stopped at the side of the course and watched her. She glanced over at him and smiled. She wasn't usually one to show off, but when it came to her horse and riding, she couldn't help it. She had been working at perfection for years, she had mastered it, she and Rocinante had become quite the spectacle.

After completing the course, she rode up to him and smiled. "So?"

"Wow, you are very good at that." He chuckled "that's crazy."

"Why? Didn't you expect me to be?"

"I have never seen a woman ride like that before."

She rose her eyebrows "I told you, I'm not just any woman, I don't do side saddle." She shook her head.

"Good, I'm glad, but I'm still shocked."

"Then I have succeeded in my task." She laughed.

"Can I take you somewhere?"

"Where?" Regina asked as she leaned over her horse's neck and patted him.

"Somewhere with a view."

"Okay." She nodded, she knew that she probably shouldn't ride too far from home, but she really wanted to go with him. So she rode behind him, they talked on the way, getting to know one another better, telling each other everything there was to know about one another. Going through several childhood stories, which had them both laughing.

Then they reached the bottom of a large hill. "We have to go by foot." Robin said.

"Fine." She hopped off Rocinante and secured him to a tree with a spare rope, taking off his bridle. "I won't be too long." She kissed his nose before turning back to Robin who was staring at her.

"You love that horse don't you." He smiled as he reached for her hand.

"We grew up together."

"You have a bond."

"We sure do, he'd do anything for me."

"So would I." Robin chuckled.

She blushed again, she really was affected by the way he was towards her, it made her feel hyper and like she could melt into a gooey puddle all at once. "So what's up here?" She asked as they began to scale the hill, Robin with the picnic basket it one hand and her hand in the other.

"Wait and see." He cask her a wink that made her knees go weak.

Once they reached the summit she looked out across the valley, her eyes wide. "Oh my." There was green as far as they eye could see and in the very bottom, a river flowing through. Forests spanned for miles, surrounding the river and running up the banking. "That is outstanding."

"It sure is." He agreed. She turned to look at him and he was looking straight at her.

"I am rather warm." She chuckled, her hands coming to her cheeks in an attempt to hide the blush that was present.

"Shall we sit?"

"Yes." She nodded, sitting down against a tree, while he sat down beside her, opening the picnic basket.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"To eat?" She asked, smirking at him.

"Yes." He nodded shifting through the basket.

Regina knew what she wanted and shuffled closer so she was right in front of him, she rose one eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry." She stated.

"Well there are strawberries, bread rolls, cheeses…"

"I'm not hungry for food." She whispered bravely.

"Regina!" He looked up at her in shock.

"No, I don't mean, god I am so bad at this." She buried her head in her hands "I meant that I wanted a kiss that's all."

Robin laughed and shook his head "who am I to deny your request milady?" He shifted, straightening his legs, moving in and capturing her lips with his, pulling her towards him. Their arms wrapped around one another, their mouths opening and tongues caressing. She shuffled closer to him and ended up straddling him. This resulted in an amazing sensation that sent her head spinning, she broke the kiss and pulled back to look at his face, moving her hand up to touch his face.

"We can't do this." She whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

"I know." He chuckled, before helping her move back off. "When do we get married again?" He asked.

"Not soon enough." She admitted, leaning against the tree and taking a strawberry out of the basket and taking a bite. "Mmm."

"Good?"

"Hmm." She nodded, letting him take a bite of it.

"Yes." He nodded "Very good."

After they had eaten, they simply sat back and enjoyed the view; Robin had his head laid in her lap and she was running her hands through his hair as they talked. "So, what has been the best moment of your life so far?" Regina asked, watching him, he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Maybe this one, or the moment last night, in the rose garden."

She smiled at him and nodded "I would have to agree with that one." She leant down to kiss him lightly. "So do you think we will make it as a married couple?"

"I don't see why not, if you feel about me the same way I feel about you, then I don't see why we shouldn't have a happy marriage. Plus, you are very good at giving a head massages and you're a good kisser."

"You're not so bad yourself." She kissed the corner of his mouth. "I don't want to go back." She sighed.

"Well, unfortunately we should be heading back." He sat up next to her.

"No." she wrapped her arms around him. "Can we have five minutes, please?" She didn't want to let him go, didn't want their time together to come to an end so soon. She felt like they had only been out a few minutes, when in actual fact they had been gone nearly five hours.

"I suppose five more minutes won't hurt." He stated, untying her hair again. She had worked out that he had a thing for her hair, he liked to run his hands through it, he had told her how he loved it earlier and now here he was again, lovingly caressing it.

He moved his position so he was lying next to her, she shuffled over to him and he took her in his arms. She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love holding you in my arms." He stated, kissing her hair.

"I feel like I'm made to fit here."

"You are." He chuckled, his hands brushing across her back.

She moved her eyes up to look at him and in that moment, she knew that everything was going to be alright, as long as they were together, after all, they were soulmates, they were meant to be together. She felt like a piece of her hand been missing and that piece had been Robin, but now she had him with her, she was finally whole, she had her other half. She leaned up and pressed her lips lightly to his. "Robin, earlier when you were talking to my mother, you said something…"

She had been thinking about it, he had told her mother that she would never see her again if she hurt her, Regina knew that she wouldn't complain at that. But this wasn't what she wanted to discuss with him, it was something else that he had said, maybe it had been accidently, but he had said it; she wanted to know if he knew what she was talking about.

"What? Regina, I would never force you away from your parents."

"That's not what I meant, I meant the other thing."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Pardon me if I don't follow."

"Never mind." She sighed, closing her eyes and nestling back into her previous position. He didn't remember, it had obviously just slipped out, maybe he didn't even mean it, maybe he had just said it to get to her mother.

"One minute, are you talking about the love thing?"

Okay, so he had realised that he had said it, that was something right? "Yes." She nodded.

"Well it's the truth, I feel about you strongly, very strongly and I already told you this morning how I thought that I was falling in love with you."

"Okay then." She smiled.

"Come one you, we need to get back before your parents send out a search party and they find out that you paid off the chaperone."

"Urgh, I don't want to."

"I know you don't, but you have to I'm afraid." He removed his arms from around her and stood up, extending his hand to help her up. She took it reluctantly and he took her by surprise by pulling her back into his arms, her body pressing flat against his.

"Robin." She almost giggled as he brushed his lips across hers. Her arms came up around his neck as he pulled their bottom halves closer together. This was all new to her, the art of kissing, but she had found very quickly that she loved doing it, loved to feel his warm lips pressed against hers, loved the moments when his tongue danced with her own. She had often wondered what it would feel like, but nothing in her wildest dreams could have prepared her for this feeling of complete and utter weightlessness. Then her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something hard against her thigh. She stopped the kiss and tilted her head at him, he had gone bright red and wouldn't meet her eye.

"Robin?" She asked, looking down, then she realised what had happened and began laughing.

"I'm sorry." he closed his eyes and shook his head. "I couldn't stop it."

She could tell he was embarrassed, so stopped laughing and placed one hand on his cheek "However are you going to ride with that?" She asked jokingly.

"You're not creeped out?"

"No." She shook her head "Don't worry about it."

"Regina, do you even…"

"Yes, of course I do, it means you must really like kissing." She bit her bottom lip before bring her lips to his ear "does kissing turn you on?"

"Regina." He looked at her wide eyed.

"Sorry, come on." She took his hand in hers. "Unless you want to deal with that first?" she questioned looking down at his pants.

"No!" He shook his head "It'll go away."

"Alright then, let's go." They started to walk back down the hill and Robin was being very quiet. She had known what it meant, Kathryn had taught her about those things and she knew that Robin had been reacting to her body, he had been aroused by her and she was flattered to know it. She also knew that until they were married, they couldn't do anything about it, not together anyhow; because as much as she might like kissing, she was a proper lady, well, in some respects, but in that respect, always.

"Regina, I'm sorry about that." He stated, untying the reins of his horse.

"Like I said, it's fine." She smirked, jumping up onto Rocinante. "It's going to take a lot more than that to scare me off. I am pretty sure that we are late and that Kathryn is going to kill me. Do you want to race back?"

"I don't think that you'll be able to beat me."

"Don't be so sure about that. Ready?"

"Alright then."

"Set, go." She was off in a flash, racing down the track and jumping over a shrub, into a field where Rocinante flew through the air. She was faintly aware that Robin was behind her, but was concentrating on the horse and which was the best way to go. She carefully looked back over her shoulder, noting that he was gaining on her somewhat, so she picked up the pace, Rocinante running at full halter, back towards the house. When the house came into sight she slowed down somewhat and pulled to a halt before dismounting and darting behind a large tree.

She saw Robin ride up and when he saw Rocinante without Regina, he jumped off his horse. That was when she reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him behind the tree with her, where they were hidden by a canopy of branches and leaves. She laughed as she tried to regain her breath, leaning against the trunk of the tree. "I won." She smiled, looking up at him.

"So you did, but I'm pretty sure that you cheated."

"Sore loser?" She chuckled.

"I suppose I don't like losing."

"Me either, maybe we'll just have to win together."

She looked up at him and the chemistry between them was overwhelming, the look in his eyes made her own widen. He moved his hands to her hips and pinned her to the tree, pressing against her, before moving down and capturing her lips. This time he was pressing into her and not pulling away, she let out a small gasp at the feeling of him in between her legs. She should stop it, she knew she should, but she couldn't, she didn't have the strength to do so, instead her arms came up around his neck and he continued to move against her. "Robin." She gasped.

He immediately pulled back to look at her "Sorry, too much?"

"Just a little." She smiled at him softly as he moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Robin… I lov… I really, I." She chuckled. "I'm not so good at this."

"How about, I say it first?"

"Okay." She nodded pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"I love you Regina Mills."

"I love you too." She admitted, kissing him lightly. "But right now, I have to go, before I get into more trouble." She laughed.

"Our wedding day can't come soon enough, then I won't have to be apart from you again."

"I agree." She nodded. Hugging him tightly, she touched her lips with his before moving out of the canopy made by the tree.

"Goodbye Regina."

"Goodbye Robin and thank you for today."

"No thank you." He grinned, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it. He stood and watched her walk back to the house, then she turned and was running back towards him, she jumped into his arms, kissing him again.

"I forgot something." She whispered, brushing her nose against his own.

"What?"

"My horse." She laughed, gesturing to the chestnut stallion that was stood watching them. "Oops." She moved out of his arms and took Rocinante's reins. "Bye." She waved.

"See you later."

With that she walked all the way back to the stables backwards, still looking at him with a huge smile on her face, waving several times, before having to go into the stables. That day had been perfect, they had the perfect date and she had never felt more loved in her life, he said that he loved her. She knew that hadn't known each other that long, but their parents had said that they were predestined to fall in love, so she really wasn't surprised that they had done so as quickly as they had.

She was looking forward to them being married, but she was also slightly nervous, what if she didn't make a good wife? She had told him multiple times that she wasn't an average woman, she wanted to enjoy what they had together, not for him to expect her to be something that she wasn't. The Robin she had come to know, didn't want her to be anything but herself and that's what she loved about him, his acceptance.

He was already so protective of her and that made her heart soar, to see him protect her against her mother, made her so grateful to have him in her life. She couldn't really believe it yet and wasn't sure that it had sunk in properly, she was getting married, she had met a man she loved and it had all happened so quickly. She was extremely excited to see where it would lead, but wherever it did lead, she and Robin would be in it together. Fight every obstacle, jump every hurdle, anything that arose, they wouldn't have to do it alone anymore, because they had each other and that meant so much, they would be each other's everything and Regina couldn't wait to be his everything, to be his wife.


	4. The engagement ball

**You have one very happy author on your hands, I just got my exam results back and am soooo happy, so I just thought I'd vent some of my excitement on here. Haha.**

 **Thank you all for you lovely reviews and continued support, anyway on with the story. :)**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since they had first met at the ball and preparations for their wedding were well underway, tonight was their engagement ball, where their betrothal would be announced to the rest of the nobles, from all the kingdoms, except from the one of King Leopold of course. It was suffice to say, Regina and Robin weren't really looking forward to having to converse with the aristocrats, but they had both decided that going along with their parents was easier than fighting them on every single decision. They had seen each other every day and had even managed to sneak away a couple of times unchaperoned, but they had nearly been caught kissing in the summer house and decided that maybe they should just go along with the chaperones and that they would be married soon enough.

They now both knew everything there was to know about one another, every last detail of their lives the other knew about and Regina could swear nobody knew her better, she had told him every embarrassing story, every secret as he had told her his. They had also had an in depth conversation about what they wanted their future to be like, they wanted about three children, they decided that was just the right amount, not too many and not too few. Another thing they had decided on was that they didn't want a big wedding, something that both their families weren't ever going to agree to, not when Robin was the future king of Sherwood, which technically made her the future queen.

They wanted their own house, yet another thing they probably wouldn't be allowed to have, since Robin was expected to live in the castle. Robin had brought up the idea of them eloping and running away multiple times and Regina was beginning to think he was being serious, it had started off as a joke, but he was clearly unimpressed with the idea of becoming King and she wasn't sure if she wanted the responsibility of being Queen, but she was sure of one thing, she wanted him and she would take him anyway she could get him, if that meant that she had to become Queen, then she would become Queen. Would she be able to live up to the expectations that came with such a title? Would she be able to do any of the things that Queens had to do? There was one thing she knew that she would be doing in her role as Queen and that was changing people's mindsets on the way women and girls were expected to behave, they should be equal, like she felt equal with Robin.

She glanced in the mirror, she was wearing a light pink jewel encrusted ball gown, one which her mother had chosen, pink was not her colour, it was pretty, but not to her taste. The sleeves were tight to her elbows where the then gaped open, her shoulders were on show, with two thin straps of silver and diamonds covering them, helping to hold the dress up; the neckline was covered in the same diamonds, but was a thick strip that went across and then ran down the front in a triangle. The same embellishments were also on the cuffs of the sleeves and creating a thin belt around her waist. Kathryn had secured her hair in an updo that she didn't really care for all that much and she knew Robin would prefer her with her hair down.

"This isn't going to be staying in you know." Regina rolled her eyes as she met Kathryn's in the mirror.

"Don't you dare missy." Kathryn smacked her shoulder playfully, as Regina stuck her tongue out at her. "Were you dragged up?" Kathryn laughed.

"You know I wasn't." Regina rose her eyebrows, as she smirked at her.

"Are you looking forward to the ball."

"Do I ever look forward to balls? If you had asked me if I was looking forward to seeing Robin, well that's an entirely different matter." She bit her bottom lip, bringing her hand up to her hair and adjusting her fringe.

"Stop touching." Kathryn slapped her hand away, "you'll mess it up."

"I want to mess it up, like I told you, it won't stay up for long, not with Robin."

"Regina!"

"No, I just mean he likes it down that's all." She scoffed, "and if he wants to take it down, who am I to stop him?"

"Regina Mills."

"Soon to be Mrs Regina Locksley-Mills." Regina smiled.

"Okay future Mrs Regina Locksley-Mills." Kathryn laughed, "you're done." She placed her hands on her shoulders, "well?"

"Not bad." She grinned, "but it's still probably going to be out by the end of the night, I plan to have fun tonight, which means playing a game of avoid the aristocrats."

"Robins going to play avoid the aristocrats?"

"Of course." She smiled, "he hates these things as much as I do." She hopped up off her seat and slipped her delicate silver heels onto her feet, they were her favourite part of the whole outfit. She wasn't a girly girl by any stretch of the imagination, but the little sparkles on the shoes were really pretty.

"You look like a princess." Kathryn smiled.

"How about a future queen?"

"Yeah, that too."

"Good."

* * *

An hour later Regina was standing beside Robin at the entrance to the grand hall where they had first met, it felt as though they had known each other forever and not just two weeks. They were forced to stand a minimum of four feet apart from each other as they greeted guest after guest. They both kept stealing glances at one another and chuckling.

Regina was just about to talk to him, as there was a lull in guests, when she saw a familiar figure and rolled her eyes, the little peeping Tom from the last ball. "Lord Cassidy." She curtsied making sure that he didn't get a view down straight the front of her dress.

"Lady Regina."

She smiled slightly and looked over to Robin, "have you met my future husband?" She asked, "Prince Robin of Sherwood."

Robin cast her a knowing look and bowed slightly, "thank you for gracing us with your presence Lord Cassidy."

"The pleasure is mine." He grinned, looking back at Regina and Robin furrowed his eyebrows.

Once he had walked away Regina shook her head, leaning into Robin "remember him?" She asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, if he looks at you like he was doing at the previous ball, I may have to challenge him to a duel."

"Robin." She laughed."

"I'm serious milady." He chuckled.

Regina looked around her and took a step closer to him, casting him a wink.

He grinned at her as he greeted an elderly woman, once she had passed into the hall Robin took a step closer to Regina.

"My my Mr Locksley, I do think you are trying to break the rules."

"Only because you broke the rules." He smirked, reaching out and brushing his hand over hers, causing her to tut him playfully.

"Good evening Lady Windsor." Regina smiled at the little old lady, who had wispy white hair, a green dress and pearls hanging around her neck.

"Good evening dear, your father says you are to be married."

"Yes." Regina smiled, Lady Windsor would have known that this was a party to celebrate her betrothal, bless her. "Have you met the Prince of Sherwood?"

"Prince?" The lady asked, holding onto Regina's hands.

"Yes, my husband to be." Regina gestured to Robin.

"Ooh, he's very good looking." She stated, looking through some small reading glasses that she had moved up to her nose. "Very lucky girl."

"I'm the lucky one." Robin chuckled, smiling at Regina.

"He's a keeper." The lady whispered as she moved on, shaking Robin's hand as she bypassed them.

Lady Windsor was Regina's favourite aristocrat, because although she was from the upper classes and liked the luxuries it brought, she wasn't snooty about her money. She was discreet and down to earth, just a really nice lady and Regina respected her for it, the majority of women in their class and men for that matter were stuck up and pig headed. They had a million expectations about what the youth should be, how they should behave, what they should wear and most importantly what the role of a woman was.

Regina discreetly took another step closer to Robin, they were nearly stood directly next to each other, one more step and they would be brushing shoulders. She turned to look in front of her and in entered the worst of the worst. Lady deVil, it was rumoured that she skinned puppies to make coats. Tonight she was wearing a floor length Dalmatian coat which covered a red ball gown which was trimmed in Dalmatian spotted fur. Regina was disgusted by it, dogs weren't for clothes they were for companionship, they shouldn't be killed for fashion, that was murder and by the size of Cruella's coat, mass murder.

"Lady Regina."

"Lady deVil."

"Hello darling, I so where this fiancé of yours? Is your mother marrying you off to some old fogey, or maybe some preteen?" She let out an horrendous laugh and blew smoke from her long cigarette in Regina's face which had her coughing.

"Neither of those things actually." She admitted.

Then Cruella turned to look at Robin and her eyes went wide. "Well, who is this handsome hunk of a man?" She asked, completely bypassing Regina as she ran her gloved hand over Robin's chest, the look in her eyes as if she was about to devour him.

Regina had to bite her bottom lip to prevent laughing at his expense, poor Robin looked mortified, he brought his hand up to stop Cruella's decent down his body, "I am the fiancé." He stated, removing her hand from his person.

"Oh dear, well there's time yet sweetie." She took another puff of her cigarette, "I will certainly be able to offer you something that she won't be able to."

"Thanks for coming Cruella." Regina scoffed and shooed her away.

"Rude." Cruella rolled her eyes, "you know where I am if you change your mind." She winked at Robin before she carried on.

"Oh god!" Robin turned to look at Regina, "she is ghastly."

"Don't I know it." She nodded as she watched Robin take the final step so he could touch her, he linked his fingers with hers and she smiled up at him. "Hello."

"Hello, do you know what I haven't done today?" He asked, turning to fully face her and placing his hands on her hips.

"What?" She asked, placing her hands on his upper arms.

"Told you how absolutely stunning you look, that and this." He touched his lips to hers, caressing them gently.

She closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the kiss, that was until she heard a certain voice "boo." She sprang away from Robin and looked at the intruder.

"Jefferson!" She rolled her eyes, placing her hand over her heart, "you nearly killed me."

"Aren't you supposed to be greeting your guests?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, Jefferson this is Prince Robin of Sherwood, Robin, this is Jefferson Hatter, my annoyance." She chuckled as she pushed Jefferson lightly.

He nodded briefly at Robin before pulling her into his arms for a hug, "good to see you Gina."

"You too." She shook her head, "but you seriously need to think about you entrance strategy." She grinned at him, before glancing at Robin and seeing a strange look on his face. "Robin?"

He broke out of his trance and shook his head, "sorry?"

She cast him a look asking him what was wrong and he just shrugged in response, she frowned, there was definitely something wrong with him, the way he looked at Jefferson, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe he was annoyed that Jefferson had interrupted their kiss, she didn't know, but she would find out.

"So," Robin narrowed his eyes, "how do you know Regina?" He asked, pretty much glaring at Jefferson.

"We grew up together." Jefferson smirked, placing his arm around her. "Didn't we Gins."

"Hmm." She nodded in agreement, still watching Robin.

"I see." He murmured, "so you're friends then?"

"If you can call the girl you used to play kiss chase with a friend." Jefferson nudged her as she shook her head.

"You didn't catch me if I remember rightly."

"Kiss chase?" Robin scoffed, rolling his eyes and that was the moment when it hit her, he was jealous, that was a look of jealousy. She couldn't prevent the smug smile from coming upon her face, he was jealous of another man paying attention to her, just like she would be if another woman was to be as friendly with him.

Regina moved back to Robin and smiled at him, whispering in his ear, "there's only one person I want to play kiss chase with." She pulled back and cast him a grin which showed her pearly white teeth.

"And on that note I am out." Jefferson shook his head and wandered off, turning around to say, "nice to meet you Robin, and congratulations at bagging such a beauty as Regina."

Robin smiled, but she knew that wasn't his actual smile, not the one he used around her, "Robin?" She found his hand again.

"Kiss chase?" He asked again.

"I was five." She scoffed, "and like I said, he didn't catch me, I was too quick for him. Come on, stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous." He protested defensively, holding his hands up, causing her to smirk at him and place a quick kiss at the corner of his lips.

"Me thinks you are."

"Okay Regina, you think that, but I'm not jealous."

"Okay Robin, that's fine, but I would be flattered if you were."

"I'm not."

"Right fine." He was totally lying, he was most certainly jealous and he was obviously too embarrassed himself to admit it, either that or too proud. "Do you think we can escape door duty now?" She asked, feeling slightly bored. "I want to play avoid the aristocrats."

"What?" He laughed, turning to look at her, casting her a real smile this time, "what's avoid the aristocrats?"

"It's what it sounds like." She smiled, "you try not to be caught out and reeled into a silly conversation with some pompous old man…" Robin coughed and gestured behind him and she turned to see Lord Cassidy's father stood behind her. "Haha, um, I… Lord Cassidy."

"Am I included in the pompous old man category dearie?"

"No, of course not, welcome sir." She winced as he rose his eyebrows and carried on his way. She bit her lip and really tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it and burst into fits of giggles. "Oops, you could have told me."

"I did tell you." Robin grinned, shaking his head at her, before taking her hand, "will you do me the honour of this dance?" He asked, lifting it to his lips.

"Of course, I think I may have filled up my dance card for tonight." She allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor, where he pulled her into his arms. She loved being this close to him, it made her feel things, incredible things, the chemistry and the spark between them, intensified even more at the close contact. She glanced to her left and let out a laugh, "Robin." She gestured to the woman beside them.

"Oh my goodness, it's Lady Pricilla of Pomperdon again." He chuckled as Regina buried her head in the crook of his neck, "is she wearing the same dress?" Robin asked.

"I think she might be, either that or her wardrobe is lacking in variety."

"I think it's the second." Robin stated.

"Oh yes, look a pink bow." Regina giggled, "that wasn't there before was it?"

"No I don't believe so." He hugged her before kissing her neck lightly.

"Robin, we are probably being watched." She whispered.

"How do we play your little game?" He asked.

"Ooh, shall we play?" She pulled back to do a twirl. "It's easier to play in couples, I think we should."

"Okay then, let's play this." Robin nodded.

* * *

Half an hour later and Robin and Regina had dodged nearly fifteen different people between them, Regina was currently hiding behind one of the large curtains that covered the doors out onto the balcony, she was watching out for Robin, who had failed to avoid one little old lady, which meant he received minus five points off his total. She saw him make some sort of excuse and then turned to look around for her, she quickly pulled the curtain back and chuckled to herself, she knew they were acting like children, but this sort of behaviour wouldn't be allowed when she became queen, so she was making the most of it while she could.

She opened the curtain just a tad and saw Robin walking past, she pulled him in with her and bit her lip. "You failed." She shook her head.

"I know." He rolled his eyes, "but I can hardly play that game on my own grandmother though can I?"

"Ooh, no, probably not." She smiled, pressing her lips against his, she smiled into the kiss, savouring each moment, it was a long slow kiss, their tongues danced, as she quickly became lost her arms tightening around him as if to pull him even closer.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He replied touching their foreheads and opening his eyes. His arms encircled her as hers went up around his neck, he claimed her lips with his once again.

The slow movement of his tongue inside her mouth made her dizzy, cherished and loved, as if he were putting every ounce of his being into that one moment, into his actions; as if his one aim was to make her feel the love that he felt for her and he was succeeding wonderfully. She giggled and grazed her lips gently over his, before pulling back, "I have a new game."

"Really?" He asked, caressing her waist, "does it involve more hiding?"

"I suppose so, I really don't want to eat in here." She shook her head, "so, how about, we see who can take the most off the banquet table without being caught, then meet in the rose garden on the bandstand?"

"You're on, I'm going to win this game though." Robin laughed. "You first."

"Okay." She nodded, sneaking out of the curtain and immediately having to dodge an elderly man, she looked around behind her and spotted Robin watching her from where he had moved out of the curtain, he cast her a wink as she snuck towards the buffet. Taking a plate, she began to pile food upon it, constantly looking around. Then she felt someone grab her and let out a squeal, but luckily he brought his hand up to cover her mouth. She whipped around and saw Robin smirking at her, "Robin!"

"Sorry, come on, quick." They both grabbed a lot of food, before rushing out of the patio doors and down the stairs.

She sat down the bandstand and chuckled, "I can't believe that we are actually bailing out on our own ball."

"Well, we didn't want a ball, we told them that."

"I know." She shook her head as she picked at the food on her plate. She grinned up at him, before moving her hand up to her hair and taking out the clip and allowing it to fall down around her shoulders, she saw the look in his eye as he watched her.

"Wow."

"I told Kathryn that I wanted to keep it down, but she wouldn't let me." Regina rolled her eyes as she took something from his plate. "The desserts are the best part." She chuckled "try this." She held out a piece of cake for him to eat.

"Mmm." He took it from her and kissed her fingers, running his lips across her skin. He carried on moving up her arm, he carefully he moved the plates to the other side of him and shuffled along the bench, he attached his lips to her neck as she tilted her head allowing him better access to her, holding onto his arm as if she needed stability from him.

"Robin." She gasped, closing her eyes. "I love it when you do that."

He chuckled against her neck, moving up to her ear and nibbling lightly, then he dotted kisses along her jaw, making his way to her lips. She smiled against his lips before allowing him entrance to her mouth, they kept the kiss at a slow pace as if to savour every moment of it. Her hand moved from his arm to his hair, not breaking the contact being made by their mouths. His hand had already slipped into her hair and through it he was gently caressing her neck.

"Robin, Regina!"

Regina immediately tore her lips from his and gasped, "daddy!"

"Regina, it's fine." Robin stated.

"Come on, quick." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bandstand. They snuck around the back, spotting Henry on the balcony, then he began descending the left set of stairs, so Regina rushed up the right set, hurrying to the top, just as Henry reached the bottom and they rushed back in through the door. "That was close." She laughed as she flopped onto a chair and Robin pulled out the one next to her.

"Very close." He nodded as she smiled at him, shaking her head,

"Oh there you are darlings." They turned to spot Cruella walking towards them.

"Is it too late to reinstate the game of avoid the aristocrat?" Robin asked.

"I think so." She sighed. "Cruella, hi."

"I wondered where you'd got to with your handsome hunk; were you trying him out before you marry him?"

Regina gasped and turned to look at Robin "No!" she shook her head, "of course not."

"Shame." Cruella cackled, "you never have any fun Regina, I'll try him out for you if you want."

"She doesn't want." Robin scoffed, "and we weren't doing what you were implying because Regina is respectable and I respect her, so if you don't mind, I would like to go dance with my future wife, excuse us." He reached out and took Regina's hand.

"Did you just talk back to the devil herself?" Regina asked.

"Well, she was throwing accusations around, what did she expect?"

"Probably not that, she's used to getting what she wants."

"Well, I've taught her a new life lesson, she can't always get what she wants." He grinned.

Regina was happy that Robin wasn't afraid to stand up to the annoying upper classes, it was probably because he was a higher class than they were and could get away with it, they had to respect him. Regina smiled at him as they whirled around the ballroom, she couldn't wait for two weeks' time when they would be doing this on their wedding day, she knew that everything had happened so quickly, but when you know you know, and Regina knew, she knew that she was born to love Robin, so why waste any time with courting, a marriage appeases all parties, both herself and Robin and both of their families.

* * *

The end of the night came quicker than she had expected and Robin and Regina had danced until the orchestra stopped playing and it was literally just the two of them left in the ballroom, well them and Kathryn who had been stuck on chaperone duty while Henry and Cora went to bed, sick of waiting for Robin and Regina to give up their dancing and part ways. Regina's head was dropped on Robin's shoulder, her eyes closed and they just swayed together, despite the lack of music and the noise of people clearing up around them.

It was past two in the morning and the household staff were busy clearing away all the food and glasses. Robin chuckled against her neck, "I think the music may have ended."

"No, I want to carry on." She whispered, tightening her grasp on him, they were pressed flush against each other and were simply swaying. "If I stop, I'll have to let you go home and I don't want to."

"I do have to go home at some point." He smiled, kissing her neck lightly and hearing Kathryn clear her throat slightly.

"Why?" Regina moaned, swishing her hair.

"Think about it this way, the quicker we get the day's over with, the quicker we get married."

"I wish we were already married." She sighed.

"Me too." He nodded, dropping his arms from her and pulling back, moving his hand to her cheek, "do you think Kathryn will allow us a kiss?"

Regina smiled at him, "just let her try stop me." She moved in and kissed him, tenderly at first, a simple graze of her lips over his, but it soon heated up a little as Robin's hands ran down her sides and came to her waist, pulling her against him, causing her to moan.

"Regina." Kathryn interrupted.

"One minute, please." Regina begged, casting Kathryn a pleading look.

"Fine." She gave in.

Regina knew that Kathryn understood what she was going through and therefore was much more lenient as a chaperone than some others they had been lumbered with over the past weeks. Some of them wouldn't allow them to touch at all and Robin and Regina had been forced to sneak around together, with Regina having to scale the wall outside her bedroom window on more than one occasion.

Robin kissed her again, running one hand through her hair and she chuckled "Kathryn what did I tell you."

"Yes I know." She rolled her eyes.

Regina kissed him once more before sighing, "you're going to have to go now aren't you?"

"Sorry." He shrugged.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He chuckled, pulling her into his arms and kissing her a final time before reluctantly leaving her standing in the middle of her great hall, her fingers running over her lips where his had touched. She watched him walk away from her, content with knowing that she would only have to wait another two weeks before she would become his wife, she really couldn't wait.

"Come on you, let's get you to bed." Kathryn laughed.

"I could have danced all night." Regina sighed as she walked up the stairs towards her own room.

"Probably, I don't doubt it." Kathryn helped a sleepy Regina out of her dress and into her night clothes.

"I could." She yawned.

"You need to sleep."

"I could have danced all night." She nodded, slipping into bed. "I wasn't ready to stop."

"We were all ready for you to stop." Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"In his arms, I could have…"

"Regina, time to sleep."

"I…" Regina found her eyes fluttering shut as sleep claimed her and in her dreams, she and Robin did dance all night.


	5. A surprise trip

**Hello! I know you are all looking forward to the wedding, but well, read to find out. Don't forget to let me know what you think. Lots of love. ;) xxx**

* * *

One week later, every single detail of their wedding had been finalised and both Robin and Regina couldn't wait for their day to come, in the past week there had been more of the same sneaking out; one night they had stayed out all night, laying on a blanket and just staring up at the stars, talking about their future and vowing to tell each other and any children they might have, how much were loved every day.

Regina was looking forward to the wedding, immensely, but there was just one tiny element she was nervous and completely unprepared for, the wedding night. What if she didn't please Robin, she wanted ever so much to and she would do anything to please him, but she had not one clue what she was doing. She didn't know the first thing about marital relations, she would just have to hope Robin knew what he was doing and was willing to teach her, she was pretty sure he would. But then again, she didn't really know what she thought about him knowing what he was doing down to past experience, had he been with another woman before her?

Did he know what he was doing because he had already been intimate with someone before her? She knew she was putting the cart before the horse, thinking about this when she didn't know for certain, it was just men, especially in the upper classes weren't exactly known for their celibacy. She would never be able to share Robin with another woman, she knew some of the courtiers had mistresses and she didn't know how their wives allowed it, how they dealt with it, she would be heartbroken should her husband be unfaithful. The wort part was, that most of the women knew, they knew about the mistresses and didn't care. She sighed and shook her head, Robin wouldn't do that to her, she knew he wouldn't, because he was honourable, decent and good.

Regina had just finished dressing when Kathryn came into the room, "the prince is here to see you?"

"Robin?" She asked smiling.

"Who else?" Kathryn shook her head, coming over to her and straightening the skirt of her dress. "Unless you have other princes coming to see you that I don't know about."

"Haha, very funny." She shook her head as she adjusted her hair in the mirror before hurrying out the door and down the stairs. She walked into the sitting room to see Robin stood in front of the fireplace. She bit her lip and moved up behind him, wrapping her arms around him, "good morning." She smiled, kissing his shoulder. When he didn't respond in the usual way she pulled back and stared at him, "Robin?" She tilted her head at him moving to look at his face, waving her hand in front of him, trying to gain his attention.

He shook his head and turned to look at her, grinning, "morning beautiful."

"What's wrong?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What? Nothing, nothing's wrong." He stated running his hands over her arms, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"Robin don't lie to me, something's the matter." She stated, frowning at him, her hands resting on her hips.

"Regina it's fine." He kissed her cheek lightly.

"You're lying again, why are you lying to me?" She asked, not impressed that he wasn't just telling her the truth, whatever it was she could handle it, maybe offer her assistance. "Robin, tell me."

"It doesn't matter."

"I thought we promised never to keep secrets from one another." She scoffed.

"We did."

"Then why are you keeping a secret from me?" It was actually starting to grate on her that he wasn't just being truthful with her, didn't he trust her enough to tell her?

"I didn't want to ruin your day."

"Why, what?" She narrowed her eyes at him. Ruin her day? Now she really wanted to know what it was. "Robin."

"I have to go away for a while on royal business." He huffed.

"A while? What do you mean by a while? We are getting married in a week." She reminded him.

"I know."

"Robin, how long?"

"Too long."

"Tell me."

"I get back the day before our wedding."

"What?! That gives us no time together!"

"I know, I'm sorry, it can't be helped."

"Can't they send someone else?"

"Afraid not." He shook his head.

"Fine, then I'm coming with you." She stated, folding her arms in front of her.

"What? You can't be serious."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because it's royal business."

"So?"

"So, it's not really any place for…"

"A woman?" She scoffed, shaking her head, "were you about to say that it's no place for a woman?" She asked, glaring at him.

"No! No I wasn't, Regina come on, you know where I stand on that, but others don't, others still see it as a man's business and it wouldn't be fit for you to come with me without us being married first anyway."

She flopped down into the large armchair across from him and pouted, "well this is just great, what am I supposed to do for a whole week? Sit here and knit?" She huffed sarcastically, sighing as she looked up at him.

"Sorry." He came to kneel in front of her, "I'm sorry, you know I'd rather be here with you and if I could I would take you with me in a heartbeat, but it would never be allowed." He placed his hand on her cheek. "Gina, I'm sorry."

She averted her eyes from his, "what if you meet some incredibly pretty, blonde thing? Some princess who has bucketsful of money and is in desperate need of a husband so throws herself at you?"

He let out a laugh and shook his head, "won't even take a second glance, I only have eyes for one woman and one woman alone, she is the only one I ever want to look at, because I love her and she is going to be my wife."

"Hmm."

"Regina." He grasped both her hands in his, "I did try, I did my best to get out of this."

"I'm sure you did." She nodded, she felt that she was maybe being a little melodramatic, but she was really going to miss him, she hadn't gone a day without seeing him since they had met and it was going to be hard to be apart from him.

"Regina, you know I did, come on, please look at me."

She moved her eyes down to look at him, still furrowing her eyebrows, "when do you leave?" She asked, hoping for him to say tomorrow, then at least they'd be able to spend the rest of the day together.

"Couple of hours."

She scoffed and shook her head, "it's not fair."

"I know." He nodded, standing up again, "I'm sorry."

"Well I suppose that's alright then." She stood up, "excuse me." She began to walk towards the door when he reached out for her, spinning her around and touching his lips to hers. Moving her over to the wall and pressing her against it with his own body as he explored her mouth with his tongue. She tried her best not to give in, not to kiss him back, because she was mad, but when he kissed her like that, she couldn't help it. Her arms came up around his neck as she met his tongue with her own, moaning into his mouth as their bodies moulded together, one of his hands was gripping her waist and the other was in her hair, just caressing the back of her neck through it.

"Mam your breakfast, oh my."

Regina pulled her lips from Robin's and turned to see Bertie stood in the doorway with a tray, "oh," she ran a hand over her face, "thank you." She nodded, moving away from Robin and towards the butler, "Bertie, you won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not mam, but I would suggest that you pick a better spot next time." He joked, squeezing her arm fondly.

"Thank you Bertie." She kissed his cheek.

"Miss." He nodded to Regina, before turning to Robin and doing the same, "your highness."

Then he left and Regina took a deep breath before turning back to Robin, "shouldn't you be leaving?"

"No, I'm not leaving us like this, with this tension between us."

"What tension?" She shrugged, picking up a cup of tea and sipping it slowly.

"Regina, you could cut the tension with a knife and I will not leave you like this."

"Then don't leave." She suggested, placing the cup back down and picking at a croissant. She knew she was being completely unreasonable, but she just wanted him to stay with her. He hadn't even told her where he was going, what if something happened to him while he was away, what if he never returned to her, how did he expect her to go on without him?

"Regina." He sighed, sitting down, "I have to go okay, it's important for the future of our kingdom, to ensure stability and alliance. We fear that King Leopold's tyrannical behaviour is getting out of control."

"Where are you going?"

"Arendale, the queen there wants to build an alliance with Sherwood."

"Queen?"

"Hmm, Queen Elsa."

"Tell me one thing." She sighed, tilting her head to look at him, "is the trip dangerous?"

"It could prove to be so yes."

"No! Robin you can't, you can't go, you can't leave me, please." She moved to sit on his lap, flinging her arms around his neck, "please Robin, I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me." He hugged her, placing a kiss in her hair.

"You just said that it could be dangerous."

"Every trip has its dangers, but rest assured that I will not stop until I am back with you."

She swallowed heavily before regaining her composure and flashing him a little smile, her eyes still somewhat watery, "then I suppose I shall look forward to your return." She offered, running her hand over his cheek, "please, be careful, it's alright you saying that you'll come back to me, but I want you back in one piece, unscathed."

"I'll try my best." He kissed her lightly before they stood up and he pulled her into his arms, "take care of yourself while I'm gone, don't get into too much trouble."

"When do I ever get into trouble?" She chuckled, burying her head in the crook of his neck and kissing him there lightly. "Are you sure I couldn't go with you?"

"Sorry."

"You could hide me in your luggage, nobody has to know." She bit her bottom lip, pulling back to look at him.

"Hide you in my luggage?"

"Why not, I'm sure I could fit in a trunk quite easily."

He laughed and shook his head, "tempting, very tempting, but alas…"

"No women allowed, I get it, doesn't really make much sense when you're meeting a queen if you ask me, but whatever."

"Sorry."

"If you say sorry one more time." She smirked, kissing him again, "just promise me you'll be careful."

"Always, I love you."

"I love you too, more I'd wager."

"You'd lose that bet." He smiled.

"Probably wouldn't be able to make that bet in the first place the way this stupid hierarchy works." She rolled her eyes, she was determined that the first thing she did when she became queen, before taking on King Leopold or whatever that dumb part of the prophecy stated, she was going to make sure that women had equal rights to men.

"Regina." He chuckled, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Do you have to go now?"

"Afraid so, there's a boat waiting for me in the port, I need to head home first, but following that, it's straight on to Arendale. I'll try and get back as quick as I possibly can."

She nodded and kissed him once more, "I'll see you off." They walked to the door hand in hand, upon reaching it she sighed, "I guess this is goodbye."

"I don't want to go." He groaned, pulling her back into his arms, "I don't know how I'll cope without you."

"I'm sure you'll live." She smiled, kissing his neck and making her way along his jaw, to his lips where she kissed him with passion, uncaring about anyone that might see, this kiss had to last her for six days, she had to make the most of it.

"I won't your kisses are my oxygen, I swear."

"Well, you can't live without oxygen now can you?" She rose her eyebrows.

"Still can't take you with me."

"Worth a shot." She sighed as he opened the door, attaching his lips to hers once again as he walked backwards out of the door, pulling her with him, still kissing her, before finding his horse and having to break their contact.

He mounted his horse and looked down at her, "bye."

"Bye." She whispered as she watched him ride away from her. When he was out of sight she turned and ran into the house, rushing upstairs to her room she hurried over to the wardrobe and began pulling out her clothes, before finding a carpet bag and stuffing them inside, following this she began unlacing her dress and pulled on her riding clothes. There was no way she was missing out on this adventure, no way she was letting him go alone, she was going to sneak onto the boat, she knew she would be in so much trouble for doing so, but she didn't really care, all she cared about was being with him, she couldn't sit at home and worry that he might not come back.

She pulled a piece of paper out of her writing desk and dipped her quill in the ink, before scrawling out a letter to her parents...

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _I have gone on a trip with Robin, taking care of royal business, I won't be back for a few days, but don't worry, I'll be safe with Robin, he will take care of me. I suppose I will see you at the wedding. Daddy, I'm sorry and I hope that mother doesn't over react too much, we both know what she can be like, but I hope you understand that I couldn't allow Robin to go on his own, I am just learning now what a hopeless romantic I might be, but I love Robin, so much it hurts. Please don't be angry at me for doing this Daddy, I love you too, you know I do, but Robin is my future, he is my everything and I couldn't bare it if anything were to happen to him, so I am going along with him. Please understand._

 _All my love, Regina._

 _P.S. Kathryn if you find this letter, give it to my father, not my mother, she will have an aneurysm, we both know it's true, love you lot's and I'll bring you something back to make up for all the stress I have placed upon you lately, you are the most loyal best friend I could ever hope for and I know if there is anyone I could rely on, it would be you._

 _Xxx R Xxx_

She dropped the note on the bed and threw her bag out of her bedroom window, before climbing out herself and running to the stables. She immediately found Rocinante, she only hoped that she wasn't too late and that the ship hadn't left yet. She needed to make sure that she went with Robin, she couldn't let him go alone.

"Regina?"

She turned to see Daniel staring at her, how come any time she was doing something that she shouldn't be, he turned up? He really was a pest. "What?"

"Where are you going?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"For a ride as I usually do." She huffed.

"With a travel bag?" He questioned, looking at the bag which she had secured to her saddle.

"Daniel, you can't tell." She glared at him, taking a step closer to him, "do you understand me?"

"Where are you going?" He repeated.

"On a trip for a couple of days."

"With him?"

"If you mean Robin, then yes."

"Regina, you can't, you aren't married yet."

"Nothing like that is going to happen." She scoffed shaking her head, she knew that nothing like that would happen, because as much as she and Robin might love each other, they both had self-control and wouldn't allow it.

"How do you know that?" He huffed.

"Because I do, now get out of my way kid, I need to get to the harbour."

"Are you taking Rocinante with you."

"Yes, why?"

"Has he ever been on a ship before?" Daniel asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, no."

"He'll probably be sea sick, unless you're just going to leave him on the harbour."

"No, I would never leave him!" She huffed. She hadn't really thought that part through, how was she going to sneak onto a ship unnoticed while she had a large horse with her.

"So you're gonna need some help."

"Are you offering?" She asked, adjusting her hair.

"Yes, for a price."

"What price?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"A kiss."

She let out a sarcastic laugh, "a kiss? You can't be serious."

"You need my help or not?"

"I'm not going to kiss you Daniel, so you can just forget about it." What a little scallywag, a kiss, dear me.

"Okay, good luck Regina."

He turned to leave and she let out a sigh, "wait, one kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Fine." She huffed shaking her head.

"Really?" He asked, looking at her in shock.

"Yes." She moved over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "there, now can we go please?"

"That wasn't a kiss." He protested.

"Yes, it was, you weren't specific enough, that's not my fault, I held up my part of the bargain, now it's your turn." She smiled, laughing to herself as she mounted her horse, "come on, the boat will be leaving soon and I need to get on before Robin can see me."

"Wait, he doesn't know?"

"No, I'm surprising him, come on." She raced Rocinante out of the stable and charged towards the harbour.

"REGINA!" Daniel rode up behind her, having to shout against her tailwind. "This isn't a good idea!"

"Yes, it is." She chuckled, carrying on, storming down the large hill, the harbour coming into sight, she could easily make out the royal ship and made Rocinante speed up even more.

"Regina slow down a bit would ya?"

Riding through town, she slowed a little and pulled round a corner where she dismounted Rocinante and kissed his nose, "thank you boy."

"Regina."

"Finally." She shook her head as Daniel came alongside her.

"Be careful."

"I will, thanks." She handed him Rocinante's reins, took her bag and ran towards the boat, now she had to find a way to get on without being detected. She spotted a crew member in a nearby tavern who looked intoxicated and she grinned to herself. Pushing the door open she walked up to the sea man who was trying to flirt with one of the bar wenches. "Excuse me sir." She bit her bottom lip, trying to be as persuasive as possible, slowly taking off her riding jacket and stuffing it in her bag, underneath she wore white silk blouse, which had a couple of buttons undone. "May I borrow your hat?"

"Me hat?" He slurred, "the pretty lady wants to borrow me hat." He placed his jug of beer down on the bar.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble."

"There's a small price for the hat." He slurred.

"What?" what was it that a man couldn't do a favour for a woman without wanting something in return?

"Let me buy…" he hiccupped before carrying on, "you a drink."

"Sure." She shrugged, not really being a fan of beer, but she didn't have to drink it anyway. She took the hat from him and twisted her hair up on top of her head before placing it on top. "I'm going to need your jacket too." She nodded, this was much easier than she had expected.

"You are eager." He reached out to touch her and she moved back a little. "I don't even know… your name and you… want me jacket."

"Hmm." She nodded, "is that a problem?"

"No, no."

He slipped his jacket off and she pulled it on before grinning, "thank you, it's very much appreciated." She smiled, buttoning up the jacket and running for the door, luckily her riding pants were black and already went with the uniform, as did her boots. The jacket was a bit large, very large in fact, but it would do, now she just needed to walk onto the ship. Flinging her back over her shoulder she scampered towards the boat, but she was about to go up when she realised that her walk was way to obvious, she changed it slightly and strolled onto the ship, hearing a familiar voice.

"Cheer up pal, you'll see her soon enough."

"I didn't want to leave her; I don't know why my father found it fit for me to come on this trip in the first place." Regina smiled to herself, listening to Robin's words.

"Mate, you are the future king."

"Killian, I know you think you're helping, but you really aren't. I love her so much, Regina, she's everything to me, I can't believe my father wouldn't allow me to bring her with us." He scoffed.

So he did want her to go with him, it was his father who didn't, she should have known that he wouldn't have minded her accompanying him. She was grinning to herself, until she heard somebody shouting, "Oi. You, yeah you."

She turned around, dipping her hat slightly so it covered her eyes and nose, swallowing heavily, seeing Robin and the man he had just been talking to approach her. Oh dear.

"What's your name?"

"Me?" She choked out before deepening her voice, "me, I'm Reg… Reggie, Private Reggie sir?"

"Private Reggie?" The man asked, "you're not in my usual crew."

"Um, transfer?" Oh this was bad, this was really, really bad. She didn't have the first clue about ships or manning a boat, never mind what protocol was in the royal navy.

"Right, okay. Straighten up lad, you're standing in front of the future king." Killian tapped her shoulder.

Didn't she know it she thought, she quickly bowed "your highness."

"Have we met before?" Robin asked, looking at her closer.

"No, I, no." She shook her head, moving back slightly.

"Right, okay." He nodded, "well, good day Private Reggie and, thank you for your service."

She was really tempted to bust out laughing but she knew that he would recognise her immediately and have her escorted back home "Thank you sir."

Robin walked off and as she watched him go she overheard Killian state, "that boy had the whitest teeth I have ever seen on a sailor."

She had to cover her mouth as she chuckled and, scurried below deck, she wandered along a corridor, she wanted to find Robin's room and surprise him, she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he found out that Private Reggie was in fact his Regina.

* * *

 **Naughty Regina. ;) xxx**


	6. This is a mutiny

**Sorry, I know, I know it's late, but I'm going back to college on Monday! My updates are going to have to become less often, make way for real life, which is a total bore compared to this. :( Although, they'll still be quite frequent, they won't be every week like they usually are, after all I am working on about 7 stories at the moment! Anyway, I hope to make the chapters longer from now on in an attempt to make up for it. ;) If you want to check out my other stories feel free, also I love feedback, crave it, so any comments you might have, send em my way. Love to all. xxx**

* * *

Regina opened a couple of doors, looking for a room grand enough to belong to royalty, she was planning on how to surprise Robin, she wanted to shock him to completely. She spotted another crew member walking towards her, "excuse me sir, do you know where his majesty's apartments are?" She questioned, figuring it would be quicker to ask someone instead of wondering around the ship.

"Who are you?" The man asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Private Reggie, sir." She took a deep breath; why did she have a feeling that she was going to regret her decision to ask for directions?

"Lieutenant Liam Jones." He reached out to shook her hand, a slight smile coming onto his face.

She let out a breath of relief and nodded; adjusting her hat again, she accepted his hand. She hadn't expected the strength he possessed and had forgotten that she was supposed to be playing a man, so she increased the strength from her side. "So his majesty's apartments?"

"Privates aren't allowed in his majesty's sector."

"Oh, well, I need to…" she needed to play it cool, that's what she needed to do; make sure he didn't suspect anything, "deliver a letter." She quipped, making up an excuse that sounded like it could be the truth, "his betrothed asked me to deliver a letter to the prince."

"Okay, well I can deliver it."

"No! I mean, um no she asked me to deliver it in person. I guaranteed that nobody else would see the letter, sir." Regina excused, she didn't even have a letter, it was a blatant lie, so it was safe to say that he would be entirely suspicious if she couldn't hand him a letter.

"Well then." He still looked sceptical but nodded, "follow the corridor, it's the room right on the end."

"Thank you." She tipped her hat and hurried past him. That was close, she needed to wait until the ship left the harbour until she was discovered. Spotting the room Jones had directed her towards she opened the door and slipped in. She grinned and looked around it was very royal, there were bookcases lining the walls, she ran her hands across them before moving to the leather chair behind the desk, she sat down and span to face the window. Then she placed her feet upon the window sill, she couldn't believe she was actually doing this, she was going to be in so much trouble, but it was exhilarating, it really was.

* * *

She sat there for what seemed like hours, her eyes drooped slightly, but then she heard the door creak open. "Who are you and why are you in my chair?"

It was Robin, she bit her bottom lip, "I'm taking over this here ship." She stated, her voice low and commanding. She had been plotting how to reveal herself and had decided that she was going to toy with him first.

"What are you talking about seaman?" She couldn't quite make out the tone of Robin's voice, he sounded slightly unfazed by the whole thing, she was trying to mess with him, but he should be a little more concerned that someone was trying to take over his ship.

"I'm taking it hostage." She had found a gun in the top draw of Robin's desk and held it in the air, her performance had to be believable right? "Along with its owner, I hear there's a pretty little lady who might be willing to give me a lot for you."

"Oh, do you really think that you'll be able to take over this ship and manipulate my betrothed, all on your own?"

"I know I will, plus, who says I'm alone, who says this isn't a mutiny?"

"Turn around then, let me see who I'm dealing with."

She spun the chair around looking at the floor, her feet falling on his desk. "Robin of Locksley, handsome man aren't you..." She had to stop herself from laughing at the look on his face, almost as though he felt she was flirting with him, which she was, but with her voice masked as a man's. "I'm sure your lovely lady wants you to stay that way, I'm sure she warned you to come back to her unscathed. Shame I have to take your ship and all your worthy possessions." She waved the gun in his direction, she had checked that it wasn't loaded, making sure she didn't accidently shoot Robin, that wouldn't be a good idea.

"You're going to shoot a man with his own gun?"

"Who said anything about shooting anyone?" She scoffed, she was enjoying this too much, not that she thought he was falling for it fully. "I simply said that I was going to rob your ship and take everything that is worthy to you."

"Well good luck with that old chap, for there is only one thing that means anything to me, only one thing that I need."

"What might that be?" She asked, standing up and making her way around his desk, perching on the front.

She still couldn't see his face because of the hat, but then suddenly she felt herself being pushed up onto the table, something that she had not expected in the slightest. "You." He whispered, his mouth near her ear, his hot breath causing her to almost fall off the desk. Her eyes went wide under the hat and she suddenly felt slightly nervous. "You're not who you say you are." He breathed, running his lips across her neck, spotting it with open mouthed kisses. She swallowed heavily as his hand ran along her leg, then all of a sudden his hand was on her hat and he took it off, flinging it across the room, causing her hair to fall around her shoulders. "Regina! I knew it!" He gasped, "what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"I came to be with you." She smirked. Pulling off the jacket she had borrowed from the officer. "Did you like my performance?" She asked, hopping down off the table.

"Regina! I told you that this trip might be dangerous! I told you that you couldn't come!"

"Robin..."

"I can't believe you! What were you thinking?!"

"I wanted to be with you. Can you please stop shouting at me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Regina, what did you expect?!"

"Are you angry?" She questioned, biting the inside of her cheek feeling an instant regret. Robin stayed silent, just staring at her. "Robin? I'm sorry, please don't be angry at me."

Then he started making his way towards her, once he'd reached her, he lifted her up onto the table once again and pushed her legs apart; moving in between them, he crashed his lips against hers, kissing her with all his might. She was rather taken aback by the force of his kiss, but it didn't take her long to kiss him back; her arms coming up around his neck, pulling him closer. He hitched her leg up around his waist and she could feel his erection pressing into her, but he clearly didn't care about that, he usually pulled away all embarrassed but not now, right now he was doing the opposite of pulling away. He began to purposely rub against her through their clothes and she was having trouble containing her own excitement. Then when they were hot and breathless, they pulled apart; she gasped, laying her head on his chest.

"I can't believe you're here." He laughed shaking his head, "your parents are going to kill you and me come to think of it."

"So you're not angry at me?" She asked, looking up at him her dark eyes shining.

"No, but my crew can't know you're on here."

"Why not?" She asked, messing with the collar on his shirt, feeling immediate relief that he wasn't angry with her for what she had done.

"Because, they'll be jealous and you're not supposed to be here." He chuckled, picking her hat up off the floor and placing it on her head. "I like it."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do, private Reggie."

"Did you really already know?" She asked.

"Yes, of course I did, do you really think I wouldn't recognise the woman I love? I know you."

"Why didn't you have me thrown off the ship then?"

"I wanted to know what you were up to and what the hell you thought you were doing sneaking onto a ship."

"Face it, you're glad I'm here, I know you are, in fact you said so yourself that you wanted me here." She stated smugly, referring to his prior conversation with Killian.

"You heard that?"

"Yes, so I'm everything to you am I?" She asked, biting her bottom lip as she moved slightly against his erection. "I'm your only worthy possession?"

"Yes, but you already knew that."

"Hmm." She nodded a smile coming onto her face. "I guess it's different when you hear the person you love tell someone else."

"I wasn't lying when I said that this trip might be dangerous though Regina." He sighed, his tone changing to one more seriosus. Reigna knew that had been the reason he had yelled at her, because he was concerned, worried about her.

"Bring it on." She chuckled, "this may just be the most interesting thing I have ever done in my life."

"I really did want you here, but I can't help feel that my mind would be more at ease if you were safe at home."

"Why? Now I'm here with you, where you can keep an eye on me."

"How are we going to deal with this?" He asked.

"Like you said, nobody has to know I'm here, to them, I'm private Reggie."

"No, no way."

"Yes, teach me how to cast a sail."

"Regina, you don't have the first clue about manning a boat."

"You'll be in trouble with your father if he finds out that you have a girl on your ship, despite him specifically telling you I couldn't come."

"Whose fault was that?" Robin asked, laughing at her, "stop trying to blackmail me."

"I'm pretty sure I could learn how to assist on a ship. My only problem is bathing." She cringed, "I didn't exactly think about that, where would I be able to wash?"

"There isn't a tub."

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide. How would she be able to go so long without washing? That was horrendous, she didn't know if she'd be able to do it, it was so hot out, they were in the middle of summer, the hottest summer on record and she would be without somewhere to wash, she wouldn't dare go near Robin for fear of embarrassment.

"Sorry."

She turned her nose up, "that's disgusting. You mean I am stuck with a group of sweaty men for a week?"

"And yourself."

"I... well... I." She knew she was blushing and covered her cheeks.

"It was your decision to come on this trip." He chuckled, "I tried my best to sway you otherwise, in fact I'm pretty sure I outright told you that you were to stay at home."

"Which is exactly why I'm here. Queen Elsa, she'll have a bath tub, won't she?"

"I should imagine so yes."

"Good heavens, I thought for a moment there that I would have to endure…"

"Not that you'll be using it." He quipped, interrupting her.

She looked up at him, "what? Why?"

"Because Private Reggie, you are a private, privates don't bathe in the queen's bath tub, they use the communal baths." He smirked.

"I shall do no such thing!" She scoffed.

"You want to pretend to be a man."

"Not to that extent! I mean, I've never even seen a man, you know, without his…"

"Trousers?"

"Indeed." She nodded, "and I should hope that I never have to, unless it's you of course, after we are married, only after we are married."

"Naturally."

"Anyway, don't you think that it would to be a bit obvious when I turned up and didn't have the right, parts?"

Robin shook his head, running his hands along her legs, "the right parts?"

"Now you're just teasing me."

"Of course I'm teasing you, and I'm sure Queen Elsa would let you take a dip in her tub."

"How long does it take to get to Arendale?"

"Should be two days."

"Okay, that's not too bad."

"That's what you think, have you ever been on a boat with fifty or so men? When the sun is blaring down and they are having to maintain a ship?"

"No." She winced.

"Well, let me just say, some of them don't take baths anyway."

"Vile." She turned her nose up.

Robin laughed and shook his head, "yes, it is."

"Can't you make them?"

"Regina."

"I mean do they have no sense of hygiene?"

"No. Regretting your decision yet?"

"No." She shook her head, "no I'm not, do you have any clothing pegs?"

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows, still grinning at her.

"For my nose."

"I thought for a minute then you were going to do all their laundry." He sniggered, causing her to swat him.

"Okay, so what do you do on the ship?" She asked, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"I assist the captain."

"Killian?"

"Yes."

"I see, so what do the privates do?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows, "because before you suggest it, I am not staying down here and hiding."

"I'm sure I can get you a good job."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, she was quite going to enjoy doing something, she had gone her whole life without doing a hands on job, she wanted to assist in any way she could, feel useful.

"Well, you need to look the part first." Robin took her hat off placing it on her lap, as he collected her hair and carefully plaited it for her, kissing her neck as he went, then he twisted it up and secured the hat over the top. Then he moved to pick up the jacket and pulled it over her shoulders; not fastening it, he looked up at her "There you go private Reggie." He chuckled, stroking her cheek. "You still look beautiful, even as a man."

"Why thank you." She laughed, finding his hand and threading their fingers together. "What now?" She asked.

"Hmm well, I have a few jobs for you private, but, I think the first would have to be, to sit here whilst I kiss you some more."

"Oh, well sir, I think I can manage that." She smiled, rubbing her nose against his lovingly.

Robin's hands slipped inside her jacket, as he slowly brought the hem of her shirt out of her riding pants, then he slid his hands underneath, feeling her skin, running his fingers over her lower back. Both her legs came up to wrap around him, trapping him between her thighs, her hands skimmed across the back of his neck as she drew his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to him, savouring in the feel of his tongue against hers, inside her mouth, exploring. She loved the way he kissed her, like he put everything into the kiss, laying out his every emotion for her to see.

Then his hands slid over her ass, pulling her tighter against him, the fire between them growing once more. She moaned into his mouth, revelling in the feeling. Then suddenly the door swung open and there was a gasp, "your majesty!"

Robin tore his lips from hers and quickly turned to look at the door, still standing between her legs, holding onto her knees.

Liam Jones was stood there, staring at them, his eyes narrowed before he asked, "your highness, why are you kissing that boy?"


	7. First day on deck

**I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I think I made up for it with the length of this chapter, it's very long. ;)**

* * *

 _"Your majesty, why are you kissing that boy?"_

Regina and Robin stared at Liam, before looking at each other and then back to Liam again. Regina hopped down of the table and shook her head. "That was the message sir." She nodded, her voice low again.

"The message?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows before turning to Robin "Your majesty I don't know what type of messages you are getting, but what would your betrothed think of this?"

"As I told you earlier sir, it was she who sent me." Regina murmured looking at a knot in the wood flooring and wondering if there had ever been a more awkward situation.

"You mean to tell me, that Lady Mills, sent a private to kiss her fiancé?"

"Yes."

"Now why would she do that?"

"She's eccentric."

"Yep, totally nuts." Robin agreed, "anyway, Lieutenant Jones, I am the prince and what I do inside my own quarters is my own business. If my betrothed decided to send me such a message, then so be it."

Liam looked at them as though they were insane and Regina had to resist the urge to burst into laughter at the look on Robin's face. "Very well sir." Liam nodded.

"You best not breath a word of this to anyone, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." With that, Liam rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Regina couldn't contain her laughter anymore and she was almost crying it was that funny, it was clear that the lieutenant thought that Robin was into men. "Oh my goodness."

"Shit." He chuckled a little, shaking his head, "well that wasn't awkward. We should have just told him that you were a woman."

"Yes, but that would have meant blowing our cover." She stated.

"So instead, my crew have to think that I like men?"

"Well, that's just a formality isn't it." She giggled, moving closer and messing with his collar, before tracing his lips with her fingertips. "Robin?"

"Regina." He ran his hands over her waist, as he looked at her.

"How much do you love me?" She asked, pulling her lip between her teeth.

"How much?" He asked, gently pushing her back towards the desk, positioning his arms under her ass, lifting her up and placing her back in her previous position. "So much, I love you so much Regina, I don't think I have enough words to express to you just how much." He kissed her lightly, "I love your strength, I love your rebellious nature, I love your sense of humour, I love it when you bring your bottom lip between your teeth and nibble it slightly." He confessed bringing her lip between his own and grazing it a little.

His actions sent sparks through her body and she took a deep breath. "What else?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as he brought his lips to run over her neck.

"What else? Well, there's your smile, the one where you show your teeth, I love that, I love your eyes, I feel as though they can see directly into my soul. Your beautiful hair; the way you bring out the best of me and love me for me; your dedication and your craziness, I love it all, I love you."

She looked at him, tilting her head, "wow." She chuckled, wiping her eyes, "you do love me don't you."

"Of course I love you, Regina, you are the best thing in my life, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"That's what they all say." She joked, slamming her lips against his once again.

* * *

An hour later and Robin was watching as Regina carried a bucket of water across deck and nearly spilt it everywhere.

"Watch what you're doing lad!" Killian scolded, "don't you know how to wash the floor?"

"Um, I'm sure I can work it out." She excused, kneeling on the deck as she dunked the hard brush into the bucket and began to scrub. What on earth was she doing? She didn't have the first clue on how to scrub a floor. She looked up and saw Robin stood on the top deck, overseeing everything, she scoffed to herself, what was he doing? Apart from maybe watching her fail, he seemed to enjoy that. No that was mean, she knew that he made sure that the ship ran smoothly and that everyone was doing the correct job.

She looked at the man next to her and copied his actions, concentrating on the floor, she thought she was getting the hang of it, the soapy water looked dirty enough, that must mean that she was getting some of the dirt out, right? "excuse me." She coughed, looking at the man next to her, "How do we get rid of the soap?"

"What? Yee never worked a ship before?"

Her eyes went wide when she saw the rotting stumps that used to be teeth in his mouth and she tried not to react, tried not to be rude, "um, no."

"Useless lad, how old are thee?"

"Twenty-one sir." She didn't want to talk about herself, she just wanted to know how to clean the darn floor.

"Twenty-one, yee is a little small for twenty-one, what use is yee if you can nee even clean a floor."

"Well sir, I might be able to clean a floor if you would just tell me how to." She snapped.

"Lads got fire." He chuckled, "I'll tell yee how to clean that there floor." He spat on it and she turned her nose up. "yous got to make it shine."

"I'm certain there are other ways to make it shine."

"Yep, yee can throw that whole pail o' water on it."

"The whole thing?" She asked, looking sceptically at the water.

"Thee whole thing."

"Okay," she nodded picking it up and chucking the whole bucket of water over the deck.

"Private!"

She whipped around to see Captain Jones making his way towards her with a face like thunder. "You tricked me!" She snapped, "you miserable old twerp! Why I…"

"Private Reggie!"

"Sir." She winced as she looked at Killian.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning the floors sir."

"What, by flooding the deck?"

"Sorry sir." She winced.

"You should be lashed for such behaviour."

Her mouth dropped open as she backed away from him, "lashed? I shall clean it up, I…" She walked further back and slipped, she felt herself falling backwards but was caught by someone.

"Whoa there lad."

She turned to look at Robin and shook her head before whisper shouting, "he wants to lash me!" She looked at him with wide eyes, begging. She knew that Robin would never let anyone harm her, he would reveal her for who she was before he let any harm at all come to her.

"Captain Jones."

"Yes sir?"

"I don't think a lashing will be necessary, the boy made a small error and I'm sure that he will be more than willing to clean it up, won't you private?"

"Yes, your highness." Wow how weird she felt calling him that, but that was what she had to call him whist they were around others.

"Good lad." Robin patted her back, it was a manly pat that jolted her a little and she cast him a discreet frown.

"Very well sir." Killian nodded, "well then private, get to work." He flung a rag at her before walking off towards the helm of the ship.

She looked at Robin and shook her head, "well he is rude." She scoffed, "lashing? That's a little harsh don't you think?"

"Very; carry on Private Reggie." He winked at her before following Killian.

She dropped back to the ground and began to mop up the floods of water. The man she had been talking to was laughing and staring at her. "yee really are useless aren't yee lad."

"I'd watch who I was calling useless." She snapped, "and you sabotaged me."

"Well, I think yee might need a good few lashings to prepare yee for life."

"And I think you might need a new set of teeth." She bit back, standing up and pouring all the water she had rung out of the cloth over his head, "also, take a bath you disgusting old fool."

The man simply stared at her in shock as she got back down on the floor and continued with her task as though nothing had happened. Inside she was buzzing, she couldn't believe she had actually done that, it was crazy, but it also felt liberating. She found that she was better at mopping up the water than she was at scrubbing the floor.

Once she had finished, she stood up to admire her handy work and noticed a group of men stood with the grumpy old guy and they were all watching her, oh god, had she gone and made an enemy already? She had just been serving him payback for what her had done to her and now it seemed like she had done something really, really stupid. She adjusted her hat before wandering across the deck and chucking her bucket of dirty water overboard. She looked up to Robin and saw him also watching the group of men that were watching her, his eyebrows were furrowed and now she was really worried.

Glancing around, she made sure that nobody else was looking before she snuck up the stairs, "Robin."

He turned around and smirked, "what are you doing up here private?"

"Have I made an enemy?" She asked, wincing as she gestured to the old man; the group of men with him weren't as old, they looked rather intimidating.

"I'm not sure." He shook his head, "they don't usually bother over young privates, but you did just tip a pail of dirty water over him."

"He deserved it." She scoffed, "plus, it still probably resulted in him being cleaner than he had been; did you see his teeth?" She asked, shuddering slightly.

"Regina, you said something about the teeth didn't you." He sighed, leaning on the side of the wooden beam.

"I might have."

He shook his head, "never criticise a sailor's appearance."

"He was cruel to me, if I had been a boy and you hadn't stood up for me, Captain Jones would have lashed me for spilling that water." She huffed.

"Killian, nah, it's for show, he does it all the time, tries to scare the newbies, he ties them to the wood pillar and then cracks the whip against it."

Regina cast him a look of disapproval, "does a healthy ship run off fear?" She asked.

"Some of the time yes."

"Well, I disapprove."

"What do you know about running a ship?"

"That's not the point." She scoffed, turning her nose up, "I'm simply saying that there must be more effective ways to run a ship that's all." She rolled her eyes, "so, what will you have me do next?" She asked, eager to be given another task, preferably one that got her way from the creepy guys.

"Do you not want to take a break?"

"Do the rest of the men take one?"

"No."

"Then no; Robin?"

"Okay, I suppose you could go and help the cook."

"The cook?"

"Hmm."

"Fine." She nodded as she made her way back down, she turned and cast him a grin, before hurrying off. She had to pass the group of men on her way and she was growing increasingly suspicious by the minute, something was off about them and it wasn't just the way they were looking at her, they looked skittish, almost nervous. Dismissing it, she shook her head and made her way to the cook's quarters. "Excuse me?" She knocked on a small window and it opened.

"Hey?"

"Um, I was sent to help." She coughed, re adjusting her voice again, keeping it deep.

"Right." The guy looked her up and down before turning to shout something to someone, "Granny, they sent us some help."

"What David?" an elderly woman appeared behind the man and looked over Regina, "you're a scrawny looking lad, come on then." She opened the door and let her in.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do you know how to debone a fish?"

"No." She answered reluctantly.

"Well, David can teach you."

"Um, okay." She nodded.

David grinned at her and showed her over to the gutting area, she wrinkled up her nose at the overwhelming smell and there were dead fish everywhere. She gagged a little before looking towards David, "what do we do?"

"Okay, why don't we start with introductions, David Nolan."

"Private Reggie." She nodded.

"Last name?"

"Oh, Mills."

"Right then Reggie Mills, want to learn how to gut a fish?"

"Not particularly, but I suppose I have to." She chuckled.

"Yeah, well." He smirked at her, before picking up a fish and dropping it down on the table.

"What am I supposed to do with that thing?" She asked.

He took out two knives and handed one to her, "first, chop off the head." He brought down his knife and chopped off the head.

Regina's eyes went wide as the head was separated from the body. "Oh god." She placed a hand over her mouth. That was the vilest thing she had ever seen, then he picked up the head and chucked it in a bucket.

"Right now, slice down here."

"Okay, stop." She held her hand up and rushed out of the door and to the side of the ship where she emptied the contents of her stomach over board.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she shook her head, she could do this, it wouldn't be that hard would it? She walked back in and looked down, "sea sick." She excused.

"Happens to the best of us." He chuckled, "you'll get used to it."

"I'm counting on it." She chuckled, "seems the old guys don't like newbies."

"No." He laughed, "stick with me."

"I might just do that." She grinned, finally she'd found someone who was nice to her and treated her as a human being rather than a slave. "How'd you get them to respect you?" She asked.

"Climb the mast, all the way to the top, without using the support ropes." He nodded.

"Oh." She shook her head, "I guess I'll just deal with their lack of respect then."

"What don't think you're man enough to climb it?" He asked cutting open a fish and gutting it before passing her a fish.

She took hold of the fish and blindly chopped off its head, before looking back down and flicking it off into the bin. "it's not the matter of being man enough, I just, I don't know."

"Anyway you're a natural when it comes to decapitating fish, so maybe you could just chill out down here."

"Maybe I could." She grinned and she was sure that David's eyes lingered on her for longer that normal.

She looked back down and the fish and carefully began to cut it, before taking out the bone and adding it to the others. "Was that right?"

"Yep. See you're a natural."

"Hmm." She let out a little laugh that sounded a little too feminine, "sorry."

"What?" He asked, laughing at her.

"Nothing." She smirked, "thanks for helping me."

"No problem private Reggie. Come on then, let's see who can gut the most."

"Well that's unfair." She sniggered, "you have a massive advantage over me."

"Well, you better pick up your pace then."

She bit her bottom lip and picked up a fish, "you're on."

* * *

A while later and the tally stood at forty to David and thirty-three to Regina, "I think you won." She chuckled wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Only just."

"I'll beat you next time, just you watch." She laughed.

"Aren't you boiling in that jacket and hat?" He asked, unbuttoning his white shirt.

She shook her head, feeling slightly awkward now, "are we done?" She asked, feeling really warm, he was right the hat and jacket were making her overheat.

"No, now we need to cook them."

"Okay, would you mind if I got a touch of fresh air?"

"Of course not," he smiled, picking up the bucket of fish and carrying it into the kitchen.

Regina hurried out of the door and looked around, the deck was packed and she really needed some cool, she needed to take off her jacket and hat. She spotted Robin talking to Killian and be lined for him. She rubbed her face and pulled on his jacket. "Robin, I..."

He turned around, running his eyes over her to see what was wrong and then quickly reached out just in time to catch her as she passed out.

* * *

The next thing she knew she was waking up in his quarter and had a cool cloth dabbing her warm skin. "Robin."

"You passed out." He stated, moving so she could see him properly, "are you okay?"

She nodded, "hmm, I think I was just a little warm that's all."

"You look exhausted." He frowned continuing to douse her skin in cool water, which felt like heaven.

"I deboned thirty-three fish." She exclaimed merrily as she ran her hand up his arm.

"That's why you stink then." He laughed.

"I bet I do." She chuckled, pulling him down to lay with her.

"Ew." He joked, kissing her face.

"Hmm, you can smell like fish too now." She let out a giggle as he tickled her, "Robin!" She wriggled underneath him as he continued with his actions, now kissing her too, remorselessly.

After a few more seconds he stopped and gently rubbed his nose against hers, "I can smell the fish."

"I think it seeped into my pores," she shook her head, "is this what it's like being in love with a sailor?"

"I guess it is."

"And?"

"I think I can get over the smell."

"Really?" She bit her bottom lip running her fingers through his hair.

"Seen as it's you." He dipped back down and kissed her again, slowly savouring the kiss.

She carried on kissing him for a few more minutes before placing her fingers over his lips, "I have to go."

"Where?"

"David will be expecting me back."

"David?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her, "I let you out of my sight for a couple of hours and you've already replaced me." He joked.

"Never." She laughed, "but he's kind to me, he's the only person on this ship who has been."

"The only person?"

"Except you of course, but that's a given is it not?"

"Regina, you don't have to go."

"I do." She chuckled, sitting up and noticing that she was sat in her corset, "where is my blouse?" She asked smirking at him, "Prince Robin, I do think that you have taken it off."

"Well you were overheating." He shrugged, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. He was adorable when he got paranoid that he had crossed some sort of boundary, as far as Regina was concerned he hadn't, she didn't care about him seeing her in her corset, he was going to see a lot more than that in the weeks to come, that was one inevitability of married life, being naked in front of each other. That was a prospect that both scared and delighted her.

She was going to have fun with his awkwardness and tease him; she rose her eyebrows at him and stood up in her undergarments, "well, can I have it back?"

"Hmm, its covered in loads of fishy stuff." He passed it to her and she turned her nose up.

"Guts."

"Yeah, guts." He chuckled, "are you regretting your decision?"

"Nope, I'm not going to say yes; the more you ask me that question, the more likely I am to say no. I'm going to make my first meal." She laughed, before her face became serious again, "turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around." She chuckled.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking my corset off."

"What?" He frowned, turning around nonetheless, making sure that his back was to her.

"Do you want to wear one of these things?" She asked, working on the laces as she watched him, he was so cute and respected her privacy. Once the laces were undone she dropped the garment to the floor and pulled her blouse back on, she was still doing up the buttons when she told him to turn around.

He turned around and immediately covered his eyes, "whoa, Gina."

"What?" She giggled, doing up the last of the buttons.

"I just saw…"

"Just giving you a taste of what to expect next week." She smirked, pulling her jacket over her shirt, "I'll see you later." She pecked his lips and grabbed her hat. "Love you!"

"Love you too." He laughed, flopping down in his chair.

Regina pushed open the door to the kitchen and David turned to look at her, "hey? Where'd you disappear to?" He asked.

"Sorry." She was back to speaking low again, "I passed out."

"Whoa, what?"

"Yeah, no big deal."

"You passed out, are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded, "hmm, Robin took care of me." She stated before she could even think about what she was saying.

"Robin?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Darn, she had just called him Robin, he was the prince to everyone else, maybe she could pretend it was someone else, or that she knew him well. "Yes." She wasn't going to give him any explanation.

"Oh." He nodded, he clearly wasn't pushing the matter any further, something she was grateful for.

"Okay, so what do you need me to do?"

"Stir this?" He shrugged.

She peered into the massive cauldron and turned her nose up, "what is it?"

"Food for a crew of a hundred men."

She moved the large spoon around in the gloop, that was disgusting, people actually had to eat that? "Um, what does his highness eat?" She asked.

"The prince? Well, he has the same as the rest of us, he's not really one for luxuries."

She smiled slightly, before turning back to the slop, "so what's actually in there?"

"Our fish, and some other filling stuff."

"Oh, like potatoes and cabbage?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Can I try or will it kill me?" She taunted.

"You can try, but I'm not making any promises." He laughed, nudging her slightly, "if it kills you don't hold it against me."

"I won't." Why was he being so nice? She really didn't understand, the way he looked at her made her think that maybe he knew she was a woman, maybe he had seen through her disguise, but if he had, then why hadn't he said anything? Dismissing it, she brought the spoon up to her lips and tried a little bit, "okay, it's not as bad as it looks, but I know how to make it better." She smirked.

"How?"

"Well, it needs some kick, some spice, there's not really much taste to it, apart from fish."

"I don't know what we have to give it kick."

"More pepper, anything, chillies would have been great, but I'm guessing you don't have any of those."

"You'd be guessing right, we have pepper." He added some of it and she tasted it again.

"Better, try." She held the spoon up to his lips, "see."

"Hmm, you're right." He nodded, carrying on mixing, "who knew you were a culinary master."

"I'm not, I just know what tastes good."

"That's obvious."

He really was looking at her intently and she took a step back, "are we done?"

"Yeah, just about, we need to gather the troops."

"Okay, I'll do it." She nodded, walking out of the kitchen and wondering how she was going to get everyone's attention, they were all running around and acting busy. Then she spotted a large bell at the helm of the ship and bit her bottom lip, she shouldn't, she didn't know what the bell meant, but the temptation to ring it was too much. She hurried up the stairs and pulled on the cord, making an almighty clang and causing everyone to look at her, including Robin who was looking at a map with Killian, obviously discussing navigation.

She took a deep breath, everyone's eyes were on her and she could see the amusement on Robin's face. "Food!" She yelled, what else was she supposed to say? The crew chuckled and all walked in the direction of the kitchen, she slumped against the side of the ship and rolled her eyes. Robin excused himself and came over to her.

"Is supper ready?"

"Shut up." She laughed, "how would you have gathered everyone."

"No, I like your initiative, it's just that's the mutiny bell."

"What?" Her mouth dropped open and she shook her head, "I had no idea."

"Don't panic, it's alright, shall we go and eat in my quarters?"

"Yes!" She took a breath of relief, "can I change out of these?"

"Of course, come on, just don't let anyone see you sneaking off into my quarters, wouldn't want anyone else to be as suspicious as Liam."

"Oh don't make me laugh again." She chuckled. "I have to help David serve up and then I'll come meet you at your quarters."

"Okay," He looked around, making sure there was nobody around to see them and kissed her quickly, "I have a surprise for you as well."

"You do."

"Hmm."

"Okay, I'll be as quick as I can be." She kissed him back, there was something about them possibly being caught that was invigorating, she was finding it quite exciting. The thing was, that she was finally living instead of doing the same old boring things day in day out.

* * *

She and David had served everyone's meals and she had to say she was suspicious about one or two of the characters on the ship, she didn't know what it was, whether it was just some instinct inside her that told her that they were bad people or what, all she knew was she wasn't comfortable being in their presence.

Once she had finished with David, she had offered to help him tidy all the dishes and he told her to go and get some rest, she had thanked him and bid him goodnight and now she was on her way to Robin's room. She wondered what the surprise was, she was quite intrigued by it. Oh how she loved him, so, he might like to joke and mess with her every now and then, but that's what she loved, someone who could keep her on her toes, because he in no way treat her as inferior, in fact he didn't treat anyone as inferior, treating the crew as his equals, eating the same as them and working just as they did; well, he worked, but on the less physical aspects, ones which required skill in a different way.

She reached his door and knocked on it, she was about to open it when she heard him, "Gina?"

"It's me."

"Okay, close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close them."

She shook her head and did what he told her, closing her eyes and waiting for the door to open.

"Are they closed?"

"Yes."

She heard the door open and he took her arm and led her into the room, past his desk and through another door, she had no idea where he was leading her, but she trusted him, "okay, open."

She opened her eyes and there in the middle of the room there was a tin bath tub. "Robin!" She turned to look at him a massive smile on her face.

"Well, you said you needed one, so I found you one."

"Oh thank you." She was about to throw her arms around him when she pulled back, "sorry, fish." She laughed.

"That's what the baths for." He took her hand and pulled her over to it.

"Oh my, bubbles!"

"Yeah, well."

She was touched at the gesture, it was so sweet and if possible, she fell in love with him a little more. "Robin, I love you, thank you."

"No problem, I'm just going to go and sit in the study; your bags on the bed, so yeah, take as long as you want." He ran his hand over her cheek and kissed her before moving out into his study.

She turned and looked at the bath, wasn't he just perfect, he thought about her every need and clearly loved her. She removed her clothes and lowered herself into the bath, letting out a contented sigh as she slipped into the warm water, her knees were aching a little from kneeling down and she could smell the fish, she was really going to have to scrub to get rid of that. She felt odd Robin sitting in the other room whilst she was right there, she wanted to talk to him and felt slightly lonely.

"Robin?"

"You okay?" He replied from behind the door.

"Fine, do you want to come in?"

"Regina, that's not a good idea."

"I don't mean in the tub." She laughed, shaking her head as she blew some of the bubbles. "I mean in the room, don't worry, you can't see anything. I am hidden by bubbles."

"Regina."

"Robin, come in."

"No, I'll sit behind the door, then we can still talk, but I feel weird coming in there where you're…"

"Naked?"

"Exactly."

Ever the gentleman. "I won't be too long."

"Take as long as you want."

* * *

Forty-five minutes of scrubbing and small talk later, she pulled herself out of the now cold water and dried herself off. Pulling a nightdress over her head she opened the door and walked into his study; spotting him sat in his armchair, she bit her bottom lip and sat down on his lap. "What do I smell like?" She asked as his arms wrapped around her and he buried his face into her hair.

"Like you."

"Is that good?" She asked, messing with his hair.

"Of cause, you always smell amazing."

"No fish then?"

"Nah." He kissed her neck, "just Regina."

"Hmm." She hummed contentedly, happy to just sit in his arms, that was until her stomach rumbled. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Yes, hop up." She did as she was told and he stood up, grabbing a picnic basket off his desk, "where would you live to eat milady?"

"In bed?" She shrugged.

"Oh I thought we'd eat together."

"Aren't we both sleeping in your bed?" She asked. She hadn't seen anywhere else to sleep, except from maybe the window seat that Robin had laid her on earlier, but she couldn't say that it was comfy, certainly not to sleep on all night. She knew it would probably be classed as improper for them to share a bed before they were wed, but it wasn't as though they were going to do anything were they?

"I.."

"Robin, come on, what harm will it do, nobody will even know." She shrugged.

"True, okay." He nodded, "come on then."

She smiled at him and they both went into his room before slipping into his massive bed, "this is a good bed." She nodded, adjusting her pillow so she could lean against the headrest.

"It is isn't it." He chuckled, opening the basket for them to indulge on the treats inside, which were a far cry from the sloppy fish produce that the crew had eaten. Robin had gone to the effort of making little sandwiches and there was a bottle of wine and some little cakes. He said that the cook back home had insisted that he take the food with him and who was he to turn her down?

After they had eaten, Regina shuffled down the bed and turned to look at him, threading her fingers with his. She knew she was going to love this, just lying in bed with him, doing nothing but talking and laughing; she knew that they would be doing other things once they were married, other much more passionate things, but for now she was luxuriating in the comfort him being beside her gave to her.

"Robin, do you think we will make good rulers?" She asked, looking up at him and moving closer to him, "do you think I have what it takes to be Queen?"

"I think you do, I think you're determined, you're not going to let anyone stop you from going out and getting what you want."

"Hmm."

"Are you worrying about it?" He asked.

She shook her head, true she was terrified by the prospect of being Queen, however, she wouldn't say that she had necessarily been worrying about it. "No, I guess it probably comes when you need it to, like motherhood right?"

"Regina, you will be an amazing Queen and an amazing mother, our children will be lucky to call you such, trust me, don't doubt yourself." He stroked her cheek.

She leant in and kissed him softly, "thank you, there's nobody else I would want as the father of my children, or my king for that matter."

"We'll do this together, everything, starting with this, I promise never to leave you behind when I go on a mission."

"Even if it's dangerous?" She asked, smirking.

"If you want to come, who am I to stop you?"

"I like the way this marriage is going to start out." She chuckled, moving into the circle of his arms as he hugged her. Her head rested on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat, it was soothing, soothing to know that he was safely beside her.

She tried to stifle a yawn, but he caught her out, "tired?"

"A little yes."

"Okay then, let's get some sleep." He kissed her forehead and she moved so that he hugged her from behind, one arm under her pillow and the other around her. She sighed contentedly as she was engulfed by the scent of pine trees.

"Robin there was something else I wanted to talk to you about." She yawned, remembering the suspicious men.

"What was it?"

Her eyes flickered shut, "what?"

"You said you wanted to tell me something."

"I love you." She whispered before falling off to sleep, too tired to think about anything but how comfy the bed was and how his embrace made her feel safe, something which resulted in her wanting to sleep.

"I love you too." He chuckled, kissing her cheek, before burying his head in her hair and joining her in what would come to be the best night's sleep of their lives to date.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter, if you did let me know. :)**

 **Next story to be updated, 'It's this way your majesty' so I'll be back soon with that. Lots of love xxx**


	8. Climb the rigging

**Hi guys, if you're enjoying the story, let me know, I love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading. This chapter gets a little heated, I think you're gonna like it, we are taking a little turn. :) xxx**

* * *

Regina looked at the sailor who was currently betting that he could climb up the rigging quicker than her, and she was half tempted to yell at him that of course he could, this was what he did, what he'd been doing for years, she had never even climbed a tree, how was she supposed to climb a boat's rigging? She shrugged, "that's probably true, but I can give it a go."

"There we go." He slapped her on the back, jolting her, why did men feel the need to whack each other all the time? "Come on then lad."

She turned to see Robin talking to Killian, as usual, taking a deep breath she nodded, how the hell had she gotten herself into this? It was all David's fault, he had been the one who had planted the idea in her head in the first place and he had been the one to challenge the sailor for her. Couldn't he have chosen one with a little less upper arm strength? How was she going to stand a chance against this guy?

Some scrawny looking man called the rest of the crew to gather and Regina looked to Robin who was watching her wide eyed, she just about made out him mouth to her, 'what on earth?'

She made a gesture back telling him she had no clue, "okay, let's get this over with." She could tell she was going to be facing humiliation. Robin jogged down from top deck and over to her.

"Gina, what the heck are you doing?"

"Climbing this?" She stated skeptically, more like a question than an answer.

"Why?" He chuckled and she could tell he was resisting the temptation to touch her.

"Because David said that it was a rite of passage."

"And you think you can climb all the way up there?"

"I know, god Robin, if I fall, remember that I love you." She laughed.

"You aren't going to fall."

"Hmm." She turned back to the man, "first one to the top and back wins right?" She asked, her voice low.

"You bet, get ready to lose little girl."

"Hey, I ain't no girl," she snapped back, she wasn't meant to be a girl anyway, even if technically she was one.

"You're smaller, you could beat him." Robin shrugged.

"I love your faith in me, but I don't think so."

"I believe in you."

"Thanks."

"Reggie!" David ran up to her, "oh, your majesty," David bowed.

"No carry on by all means." Robin grinned, bowing back, "good luck." He whispered before walking away, Regina knew he wasn't wanting to draw attention to himself talking to a private.

"Why are you making me do this?" she snapped, turning to David.

"I think you can do it."

"No, no I can't." She scoffed rolling her eyes, making her way to the base of the rigging. "This is a bad idea! A very bad idea!"

Killian came down, "we like a competition now and then on board, but this, well it's going to be interesting and probably very humiliating private Reggie. First one to climb to the top, retrieve their flag and get back down again wins"

She rolled her eyes and took hold of the rope, determination building by the second.

"Marks, set, climb."

She grabbed hold of the rope and pulled herself up as she began to climb the rigging, she saw that he competitor had gotten off to a quick start and she needed to speed up, so that's what she did, once she had climbed a certain distance she began to get the hang off it and was scaling the rigging at ease, even catching up with him slightly. She was regretting the choice of boots and when she reached the first beam, quickly undid them, dropping them to the ground, hearing gasps from below, she daren't look down, didn't want to know how far off the ground she actually was.

Taking a deep breath, she carried on, yes it was easier without shoes, it hurt more, but her grip was better, now it was a matter of catching up with her competition; the fact occurred to her that he hadn't paced himself too well, he had set off too quickly and was becoming out of breath, giving her a distinct advantage. One thing that she was concerned about was how stuck to her head her hat was, what if it blew off in the wind and her hair was freed from its restraints? Then she would be revealed for who she was and that couldn't happen, not when she was having such fun experiencing these new things. Robin had pestered her that morning not to continue, he didn't want her overworking herself and she appreciated the concern, but she knew that she could do this and he did too.

She was concentrating on her footing when a rope snapped and she dropped a little, causing her heart to move into her mouth, luckily she had grabbed onto the previous one. The noise from the deck was making her nervous, she could tell they were watching her every move and therefore making noises accordingly. Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked at the man who was just a little ahead of her and sped up. Her hands were sore, as were her feet, she could feel the rope burning them, but she was pushing past the pain, she wanted to prove herself.

Then before she knew it she had reached the second to top platform, but her competitor was coming back down, she could see him, gritting her teeth she hurried to the top and knew she really needed to do something that would make sure she got down faster than him. She spotted a loose rope and pulled on it, checking that it was secured to the crow's nest, placing her flag in-between her teeth, she took hold of the robe and literally scaled down the side of the rigging, where as her competition was going step by step, she was literally flying down. She passed him and waved, before continuing on her way, when she reached the bottom the whole of the deck burst into applause. She'd done it! She didn't know how she had, but she had, she'd pulled it out of the bag and won.

Glancing towards Robin, she saw a proud smile on his face as he clapped with the rest of them, she wanted to run to him, hug him, but she couldn't, not yet, they were a secret and she couldn't expose them now, they couldn't be uncovered just yet.

"You did it!" David picked her up in a manly hugged and she worried that he would think something of how light she was, "and in your hat."

"Yes." She nodded, securing her hat again.

"Well I'll be," Killian came over to her, "I have to say lad, I am very impressed."

"Thank you sir." She nodded. The competitor grumbled and walked away from them, "sore loser." She scoffed.

"My men don't like to lose lad, especially not to, well a scrawny thing like you."

"Private Reggie, might I commend you on your performance?"

She turned to see Robin and grinned a him, "your majesty," she bowed, but she knocked her hand and winced.

Robin's eyes narrowed as he discreetly gestured for her to follow him and left to his cabin.

"Reggie, you coming to work in the kitchen today?" David asked.

"Maybe, I guess,+ I'll see where I'm assigned, if you'd excuse me." She nodded, walking in the direction of Robin's quarters, well aware that David was watching her go. She pushed open the door and Robin hurried over to her, carefully taking hold of her wrists and looking at her hands.

"Regina!"

"What?"

"You've hurt yourself."

"I won." She winced as he carefully touched her.

He shook his head, "come, sit, I'll bathe your wounds for you."

She smiled at him and hobbled over to the window seat, she was well aware that she had the same affliction on her feet as well as her hands.

"Ouch Gina, you've got rope embedded in your skin." He sighed, kissing her wrist, she flinched from the pain running through her and retracted her hand slightly.

"Argh."

Robin shook his head, "okay, wait here I'll go get something to clean you up."

"Thank you." She smiled, bringing his lips to hers, before he walked over to the pot of water that was heating over the fire, adding some salt, he dropped a clean rag in it and made his way back to her. Taking her hand again he knelt in between her legs, wiping the cut carefully, trying not to hurt her.

"Do you know how proud of you I was when you beat that guy?" He asked, kissing her fingers.

"I have to say I was pretty proud of myself." She nodded, beaming down at him as he shook his head and chuckled at her. "Argh!" She went to pull her hand away again and he swatted her knee playfully.

"Stop moving you, we don't want you getting gangrene do we?"

"Eww, no." She shook her head, chuckling lightly "could you imagine, in less than a week's time we come to get married and one of my hands has dropped off."

"Regina," he laughed, "that's not going to happen if you stay still; I think you need your fingers for me to put a ring on it."

"True." She rolled her eyes and allowed him to tend to her, she loved that he like to take care of her, it made her feel adored, she knew she was, but Robin really made sure that she knew it. She watched him, her eyes full of love before a zap of pain shot through her again, "god! Robin! Careful."

"I am being careful; you have rope in the laceration." He shook his head, using a pair of tweezers to pull out the threads of rope.

"Ow, ow, ow." She whimpered, pulling her bottom lip in-between her teeth, "it hurts so bad, Robin."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I'm nearly done."

"What about my feet?" She asked, guessing he hadn't realised that they were also injured, she could tell that he was concerned for her from the look on his face.

He looked up at her and began to wrap bandages around her hands before bringing them to his lips and kissing them lightly. "Okay, done with your hands; foot please." He demanded, holding his hands out.

She lifted her leg and allowed him to take her foot, he slowly began to take off her socks, something that caused her skin to come up in goosebumps, part of her wished they were already married, in fact all of her wished they were already married, then she could do something about the tingling, she could heat up their embrace a touch. She knew that Robin was more conservative than she was, so she simply placed one of her hands on his arms and ran it up and down.

Once she was fully patched up, Robin stood and helped her up, "okay, so I'll come and check on you in an hour." He stated, kissing her cheek.

"What?"

"Regina, I don't want you to hurt yourself even more."

"Robin, you can't lock me up in your chambers." She scoffed.

"I'm not locking you up; Regina you know that I'd never place restrictions on you, I will always allow you to do as you please; but please, I can't return you home all battered and bruised, your parents would have my hide."

"Okay, can I make a deal with you?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his, he chuckled, his thumbs circling her waist.

"What's the deal?" He sniggered, moving his hand up to straighten her hair, tucking a stray piece back into place.

"I go and help out for a couple of hours and you meet me here at say six?" She suggested, hoping that the answer would be a yes and that Robin would find it an agreement agreeable.

"No later, and you promise you'll come straight here if you can't cope? Or come and find me Regina, I am not risking your health."

"Thank you!" She kissed him soundly on the lips, "what shall I do today?" She asked, playing with the frill on his shirt.

"Would you like to go back to the kitchens?"

"I suppose I could do that." She nodded, leaning in and kissing him once more, before turning to leave, she was just about out of the door when Robin stopped her.

"Regina wait."

"What?" She asked, turning to look at him.

He strode up to her, confidence in his walk as his hand wrapped around the back of her head and he pulled her in for another kiss, "I love you." He confessed his hand dropping to her arm.

She chuckled, a smile forming on her lips, "I love you too, but I must be going."

Regina went to move away from him again, but his hand found hers and he pulled her back into his arms, "I never want to let you go and it's growing to be a slight problem."

"We're not even married yet, just imagine what we'll be like after." She rubbed her nose gently against his.

"What do you expect, we were born to love each other."

"True." She giggled, "now I really do have to go, I will see you later my love." She kissed him for the last time and walked backwards for brief moment, before turning around and heading back towards the kitchen.

She pushed open the door at David turned to look at her, "hey you're back!" He laughed, before his face dropped upon seeing her hands. "What happened?"

"Rope burns." She chuckled shaking her head.

"Ooh nice."

"Hmm, so what can I do without hands?" She asked.

"Well, not much." He shook his head, "you could stir the pot?"

"I suppose I could do that," she nodded, taking the spoon and casting him a quirky smile.

"I'm sure that you can." He grinned, squeezing her arm gently.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him, before shaking her head and making her way to the pot. She saw that he was watching her and made sure that her hat was on properly.

"So then, you climbed the rigging."

"Yes." She nodded turning to look at him as he stood peeling some potatoes.

"I have to say I was very impressed."

"Why thank you." She chuckled curtsying without thinking. The look in David's eyes changed as he walked over to her.

She looked up at him and swallowed heavily, "what are you doing?" She asked, her normal voice coming out by accident.

"Just go with it." He pulled her against him and attached his lips to hers, taking her hat off at the same time.

Her eyes went wide and she moved her arms to shove him off, "what the hell!"

He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes matching hers, but a smile on his face, "you're a woman?"

"I... yes; what pray tell did you think you were doing trying to kiss me?" She scoffed, finding her hat and piling her hair back into it.

"For a moment there I was concerned, I didn't understand why I was feeling the way I do for you, but now I know, I get it. You're beautiful." He placed a hand on her cheek and tried to pull her in for a kiss again.

She brushed him off and pulled away, "David, don't touch me."

"What's your actual name?"

"Lady Regina Mills." She stated holding her head up, "I'm the prince's fiancée and if I gave you the wrong message about our friendship I'm sorry, I love Robin."

"Robin, that's who you were talking about yesterday, he was the person who was looking after you."

"Yes, I need to go now."

"Regina, wait, don't you feel the connection?" He asked threading his arms around her.

"I feel nothing, not for you."

"Regina, don't lie to me, I know you're being forced into this marriage, everyone knows it."

"I'm not, I love him with everything that I am, now get off me!"

"Regina."

"Get off!" She wriggled free from his grasp and ran out of the door as quickly as she could, she needed to get away, escape. He had kissed her! She hadn't reciprocated, but it had happened, she needed to tell Robin, right away, they had no secrets from one another. She hurried to his room and began pacing, why had David kissed her and tried to do more? She had recognised that he was watching her, but to actually kiss her was a whole other matter, he had caught her completely off guard and now she felt terribly guilty, she felt like she had been the one betraying Robin, even though she knew that wasn't the case. She sat down in his chair and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, what was she supposed to say, how was she supposed to tell him? What would he think of her? Would blame her?

She knew it had only been a kiss, but she had been kissed by one man in her whole life, Robin, the man she loved and was going to marry. Then another feeling crept up on her anger, she was angry at David, angry that he would just presume that she wanted to kiss him, presume that she wanted him to touch her, wanted to be with him. She hadn't felt any connection, she had seen him as her friend and nothing more. Something else that was bugging her was what he had said about her being forced to marry Robin, something which couldn't have been further from the truth, she was marrying for love, wouldn't settle for anything less.

She sighed and shook her head, it was pounding and the room was spinning. She stood up and held the wall making her way into the bedroom. Regina flung off her hat, before removing the rest of her clothes, except from her bloomers, and placing them on a chair in the corner of the room. She ran her hands over her face, wincing when the bandage snagged her cut, she just felt exhausted; pulling back the covers she climbed into his bed, snuggling up to his pillow as she inhaled the forest scent that had transferred onto it. She burrowed her face in it and closing her eyes, fell asleep.

* * *

Kathryn had been stalling Regina's parents, she had told them that she had gone to stay with a friend, even though she knew that wasn't the truth. She paced up and down in Regina's bedroom, the letter in her hand as she stressed. The door burst open and Cora appeared, "where is my daughter?"

"Okay, you aren't going to like this," she winced passing her the letter from Regina.

Cora ripped the letter open and scanned her eyes over the words, her eyes growing wide "Henry!" She yelled, "Henry!"

"What is it?" He asked appearing at the door.

"She's gone!"

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows as he came into the room.

"Regina, she's gone, with Robin!"

"To Arendelle?"

"Well that's where he's gone! So yes!" She screeched.

"Cora, calm down." Henry shook his head and sitting down on the bed, to read the letter; he chucked at Regina's words about his wife having an aneurism, knowing from looking at her that his daughter may have been right.

"Henry, our daughter has gone, unchaperoned, on a boat full of men!"

"Robin will take care of her."

"That's what I'm worried about! What if she sullies away her good name, what if something happens?!"

"Robin wouldn't do anything like that, he's a good man and the future king." Henry rolled his eyes, standing up and walking to the door.

"Henry!"

"Cora, everything will be fine."

"What if someone takes advantage of her, what if she and Robin…"

"Please," he shook his head, "stop. Everything will be fine and Regina will be back in time for the wedding, her dignity intact, you'll see, it's good for her to experience things."

"Henry!"

"Enough! Cora, please, shush, I am developing a migraine."

"Henry!"

He closed the door behind him and left her in their daughter's room to stress by herself.

* * *

Regina didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she was woken by someone kissing her shoulder, she felt the usual sparks and smiled, hugging the pillow tighter before turning and opening her eyes.

"Hello beautiful." Robin grinned, "are you alright? I thought we'd agreed six."

"We did." She nodded, "but I wasn't feeling too well." She excused, sniffling a little.

"Regina, are you alright?" He asked, placing a hand across her forehead.

She shook her head, "no, Robin, I need to tell you something." She took a deep breath and sat up, pulling the duvet up with her so that it covered her breasts.

"What is it?" His eyebrows furrowed as he took her hands in his.

"Something happened," she stated, a lone tear running down her cheek.

"Hey, what? What happened?" He swiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb before caressing her cheek lightly. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Someone knows, about me." She confessed, "he tried to kiss me and knocked my hat off." She brought her own hand up to her other cheek, "Robin, I'm sorry."

"What?" He was looking at her wide eyed, "did he force himself on you?"

"Yes," She nodded, "and no, he tried to kiss me and grabbed me, but he didn't want to hurt me Robin."

"Who?" He asked, looking rather angry.

"Does it matter?" She questioned, "it didn't work, I pushed him away Robin, I swear it."

"I believe you, but he tried to take advantage of you Gina, I can't let him get away…"

"Robin please, can we just forget about it please, as long as I don't have to work in the kitchen again…"

"David! It was him wasn't it?" He stood up and made to go out of the door.

"Yes, but Robin…" she sat up and grabbed his arm pulling him back to the bed. As he was looking at her, the look in his eyes changed, his pupils dilating ever so slightly, "Robin?" She tilted her head looking at him, following his gaze down her body until she saw that the covers had slipped and she was sat with nothing covering the top half of her body, "oh my goodness." She pulled it back up and glanced back at him.

"You're perfect." He whispered, reaching out and running his hand over her shoulder.

She laughed nervously before letting go of the cover again, allowing him to look at her, "Robin."

"Yes?"

"Touch me." She breathed, taking his hand with hers and placing it on her breast.

"Regina, we shouldn't do this," he stated, not moving to pull away, but beginning to run his thumb across her nipple, causing her to shudder.

"Yes, we should." She nodded, pulling him into the bed with her and attaching her lips to his, pressing her breasts closer to him, trapping his arm between them, where he continued in his actions. He sought entrance to her mouth, entrance in which she gladly granted, then he squeezed her slightly causing her to let out a moan of pleasure. "Robin," she gasped, her leg coming up cover him.

"Gina, we need to stop," he dropped his hand and moved away from her kisses.

"Robin," she tilted her head and shuffled slightly, not meaning to but rubbing her core against his clothed thigh, causing her to let out a shuddery breath.

"Regina." His breath quickened and he closed the gap again, pulling her back into his arms, kissing her, his hand dancing on her hip, "we can't go all the way."

"I know," she nodded, "but nothing says that we can't do this." She bit her bottom lip as she undid the buttons of his shirt, allowing her breasts to press against his chest as she rocked herself against his leg, her breath jagged. She had never felt this before and it was amazing, her whole body felt alive with feeling, feeling caused by Robin. "Robin, tell me again how much you love me." She stammered, closing her eyes as she dropped her head on his shoulder. She could feel his hard length against her leg and she made sure to rub over it.

Robin closed his eyes too as she continued to rock, increasing her pace, "I love you so much, more than I could ever imagine, I'm nothing without you Regina, before you came into my life I was simply existing, you brought me to life, you made me live. I love you."

Her breath faltered as she bucked against him, feeling a tightening sensation she couldn't help but cry out, "oh my god! Robin!" he was pulling her against him now, his hands on her arse as he assisted her in her movement. She could barely breath due to the intense pleasure that was running around her veins, it was like nothing she had ever felt before, like a tidal wave had washed over her, knocking the air out of her lungs but in a good way. She heard Robin groan and his hands slackened as he convulsed below her.

"Gina." He breathed, his hands running through her long strands of hair.

She regained her breath and nodded against him, "I know." She smiled, running her hands down his arms, before leaning in for a kiss.

"You are amazing." He chuckled, bringing his hand up to run over her cheek.

"I feel so safe with you." She sighed, closing her eyes and gently pecking his lips. Then something came to her, something that she had been thinking about for a while. "Robin."

"Hmm?"

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you." She stated, messing with the light covering of hair on his chest.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, kissing her, his hands dropping to the base of her back, just above her bloomers.

"Have you ever made love?" She questioned looking up at him.

He laughed and shook his head, "no, I haven't ever been in love, until you."

"Okay, I'll rephrase…"

"Regina, I've never been with a woman before."

She bit her lip and smiled at him, "oh, I'm glad."

"Yeah?"

"Hmm, we'll experience everything together."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to experiencing everything with you." He grinned, leaning up and rubbing his nose against hers.

"So am I." She smiled as she began to kiss him again. They had just become a lot closer and Regina really couldn't wait for them to be married so they could get even closer.


	9. This really is a mutiny!

**Hi guys, I know this is short, but we are picking up the tension a little! Get ready and don't forget to let me know what you think. :) xxx**

* * *

Regina woke up in Robin's arms, she looked up and smiled as she remembered what they had done the previous day, neither of them had set out to do it, but it had happened and she didn't regret it, if anything it made her look forward to their actual wedding so that they could do it for real, so they could touch one another freely. She traced the lines of his jaw and saw his eyes flicker, biting her lip she shuffled so that she was hovering over him. "Good morning," she chuckled, lowering her face so that she could rub her nose against his lovingly.

"Hmm, I have to say this is a great way to wake up," he grinned, his hands dancing on her lower back.

"I think we may have had a slight lay in," she admitted, noticing that light was streaming through the window.

"Oops, never mind."

"Won't they come looking for you?" She asked, her hand coming to run through his hair.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Don't you care?"

"No, I don't," he looked down and then back up again, "hmm Regina, I think you forgot to put something on."

She followed the direction of his gaze and giggled shaking her head as she realised that she had nothing covering her breasts, "I don't think I did."

He laughed as his hand came to brush over her nipple gently, "do you realise how much trouble we would be in if we were caught?" she breathed as she lowered her mouth to his, taking his bottom lip between her teeth.

"So much trouble," he nodded, "but like I already said, I don't care." As she released his lip, he shot up and claimed her lips as his, begging for entrance to her mouth, entrance that she granted willingly.

"Neither do I," she moaned, her hands running across the planes of his chest as she felt his erection pressing into her. She opened her eyes and saw his mirroring hers, thick with desire; she was about to kiss him again, when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Your majesty! We have a situation!"

Robin groaned and Regina lay her head on his shoulder in resignation. "Duty calls," he huffed, running his hands down her back lightly, "are you staying in here?"

"Maybe, I haven't decided." She rolled off him so that he could get ready. She laid on her front, watching him as he changed into a shirt.

"I'm sorry."

"No, go," she chuckled, kneeling and pulling his lips down to his, pecking them briefly, "your men need you."

"Hmm," he laughed, kissing her again, "okay, just whatever you decide to do, don't overdo it." He traced her cheek one last time before he left her and she listened to him greet the person who had interrupted them, "Killian."

"On deck sir."

"Oh alright." He sighed, and Regina heard the front door slam. She dropped back onto the mattress and shuffled over to Robin's side, which was still warm from where he had been laid, she snuggled into his pillow and held it to her nose, smiling to herself as she did so.

She laid there for a little while just thinking, thinking about her future with Robin and how happy they were going to be, chuckling to herself, she rolled over and looked around at the room, for now it was their little haven, somewhere they could come and just block out the rest of the world, she hoped that their bedroom would be like that when they moved in together after their marriage. If she was to be Queen, she wanted at least a little privacy, some time to be with Robin, just the two of them.

Then her mind drifted to what Killian wanted, he had said there was a situation, what exactly did that mean? She sat up and looked around, before deciding she was going to go and investigate. She quickly pulled on her clothes, straightening her hat in the mirror, before leaving the room and heading up on deck. As soon as she opened the door she could sense something wasn't right, the sailors were grouped together and everyone seemed on edge. She shuddered slightly when she saw the man she had challenged staring right at her, so she quickly hurried out of his view; she wanted to find Robin, as him what was going on.

Just as she spotted him, he turned and saw her; cautiously he looked around before making his way over to her. "Robin, what's going on?" She whispered.

"I don't know, but something's not right," he shook his head, "Gina, I need you to make sure that you're safe okay?"

"Are we in danger?" She asked, her eyes going wide as she looked up at him, she was scared now he clearly thought there was reason to be.

"I'm not sure, please," he reached out and brushed his hand over her arm, "stay in my quarters Regina, don't leave, okay?"

She nodded, "yes, I understand." She wasn't going to argue with him on that one, "what about you?"

"I'll be fine, but Regina, lock the door and don't let anyone in other than me, got it?"

"Hmm." She offered him a slight smile, she was panicking inside and she knew her eyes were probably telling him another story to the calm expression she had on her face.

He squeezed her arm in an attempt to comfort her, "I'm sure it's nothing, it's just a precaution. I love you."

"I love you too," she nodded, really wanting to feel his arms around her.

"Go on then, make sure you're safe," he let go of her arm and walked back over to Killian.

Regina scurried back into the room and locked the door behind her as he told her to; she needed to find something to do to amuse herself, so sat down at his desk and fiddled with the quill that was laying on the wooden surface, running her fingers across the feather, before moving them back down to the point and picking it up. She then found a piece of parchment and flicked open the ink, before dunking the nib into the black liquid and beginning to scrawl out a message, addressed to Robin. Once she had finished, she allowed it to dry before folding it and slipping it into her pocket.

She stared around the living area of Robin's chambers and sighed, she was so bored, but Robin had told her to stay put, that had been nearly an hour ago now and she was getting rather restless. She slumped in the window seat, hugging to the pillow from Robin's side of the bed, she rested it on her knees and dropped her head to it, simply watching the sea out of the window. She really wanted to know what was going on above board, she'd gone over mindless possibilities, all of them probably much more exciting than the truth. She allowed her eyes to close as the movement of the water soothed her.

Suddenly there was a loud gunshot and Regina shot up, her eyes going wide as the shot was followed by more and yelling. She shuddered, something serious was definitely going on, she stood and moved back to the dresser, opening the top draw where she had found Robin's gun the first time, there it was, he didn't have it, which meant that he was unarmed. She took it out and slipped it in the inner pocket inside her jacket. There were more shots and as much as she wanted to follow Robin's orders, she wanted to make sure that he was alright more.

She unlocked the door and cautiously slipped out, she was going to find him, find out what was happening.

* * *

"This is a mutiny!" Killian yelled, grabbing Robin.

"You have got to be kidding me," Robin rolled his eyes as he ducked down, dodging a bullet that struck a piece of wood just beside his head

"They're rebelling!"

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Fuck knows, we need to get off the boat, now! Head for the lifeboats, we'll collect everyone who we know isn't part of it."

"Okay, I need to retrieve something!" He yelled, making his way to the door down to his compartments.

"Whoa Robin mate! Not a time for rescuing your treasures."

"Oh trust me, it is!" He snapped, quickly scurrying down the corridor, "Regina!" He shoved the door open and found it empty, not to mention unlocked. "Regina!" He rushed into the bedroom, "Regina, seriously! I told you to stay put!" He shook his head, not finding her and hurrying out back onto the corridor, checking everywhere for her. "Regina, where are you!" Then he bumped into a man who swung at him with a sword, he realised he didn't have his gun and ducked the sword before swiping at his legs, taking them out from under him and he carried on looking for Regina.

He had no luck down by the compartments and ran back onto deck, where it was full on carnage, his own men were turning on each other and he still didn't know where the hell Regina was. He spotted Killian, climbing into the lifeboat and hurried to him, "Killian!"

"Robin! Quick mate."

"Private Reggie! Do you know where he is? Killian!"

"Private Reggie? I think he's on the other boat."

Robin let out a sigh of relief and shook his head, before he quickly climbed into the boat with Killian and the rest of the men that were escaping. They lowered it, before pulling away towards the other that was slightly ahead, Robin scanned his eyes over them and realisation sunk in. "Killian! You said that Private Reggie was in the other boat!"

"Mate no offense but I wasn't gonna let you get killed saving the ass of some private."

"You fucking idiot!" Robin ran his hands through his hair and pulled off his jacket.

"Whoa, mate what the hell are you doing? You ain't going back on board, you're the future King."

"Yes and Private Reggie is the future Queen!"

"What?" Killian cast him a confused glance, "Robin, I think you knocked your head."

"It's Regina! Private Reggie is Regina, my Regina!"

"Oh shit."

"Yes, oh shit! You made me leave my true love on a ship full of violent thugs who could do god knows what to her!" Without listening to anything else Killian had to say, Robin dived into the sea off the boat and began swimming back towards the ship, he had to save her.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	10. Hostage

**Okay guys, so here we go, there are several triggers in this chapter: Character death, violence and blood.**

 **Also, I just wanted to let you know that I have a new twitter account dedicated to my stories, I'll be posting sneak peeks and information you won't want to miss. So if you want to follow me, my username is: Lunaandtwilight07.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Regina's eyes went wide as she saw what was going on upon the deck, what the hell was happening? She had joked with Robin about a mutiny and here there was an actual mutiny going on right in front of her, people swinging swords at one another and guns firing, people dropping to the hard-wooden floor, never to resurface. Where was he? Her Robin? She realised she was just standing there, staring, when what she really needed to do was find him. Taking a deep breath, she darted down the stairs onto the deck, "Robin!" Her eyes scanned over the features of each man, trying to find the ones that belonged to hers, find those unmistakable blue eyes.

She couldn't see him anywhere and she was beginning to panic, what if he had been killed, what if he was lying on the floor bleeding to death? She shook her head and dodged a bullet, slipping past people with guns. Then she felt herself being grabbed from behind and pulled into a room. "No!" She screamed, hitting the person.

"Regina!"

She turned and saw that it was David, "let me go! I need to find him!"

"You're gonna get yourself killed to save that good for nothing?" David scoffed.

"He isn't good for nothing," she shook her head, tears running down her cheeks, "I love him!"

"Well, he clearly doesn't love you, he's gone, abandoned ship."

"No," she breathed, "he wouldn't do that to me! He would never leave me!"

"Well he did, he and the captain just abandoned us."

"No! I don't believe you, I don't!" There was no way that Robin would just leave her, he would never do that, he wouldn't, they were soulmates, they had a future together, he had promised, promised her that he would come for her, always look after her. She sat down and shook her head, "Robin will save me, I know it."

"Nobody is going to save us, no one." David scoffed.

"He will," she glared at David squaring up to him, "I know him!" She stood back up and hurried out of the door.

"Regina!" David rushed after her and they both stopped in their tracks, wide eyed; the deck was washed with blood and scattered bodies, the firing had stopped, one side had won and she really hoped it was the right one, but she wasn't feeling optimistic.

"Oh my god," she breathed, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Shit," David shook his head.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Too cowardly to fight with your fellow comrades?" The man asked, coming around from the rigging, truly enough it was the man she had challenged. "Ha, it's the prince's favourite."

Regina cast him a dark look and gritted her teeth, "if you're going to kill us…"

"Us?" The man laughed, "oh no, I'm not going to kill you, him on the other hand," the man shot David dead and Regina let out a little squeak as she closed her eyes, this was not happening. "You are going to be my pretty little hostage." He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him, "something tells me that the prince likes you and will pay for your return, even if you are some, private." He sneered. "I wonder what his fiancée would think to her betrothed spending nights in his quarters with a private."

Regina could feel her heart hammering in her chest as if it wanted to escape its confines; she knew the man was right, Robin really would pay any price for her return, that was if he was still alive and not one of the bodies splayed across the deck. Unless, like David said he had just left her to die, saved himself, but she didn't believe that, not really, she couldn't believe that he would do something like that to her. She hoped the man didn't know her true identity, that he didn't know she was a woman, because something told her that it would be much worse for her if he did, she daren't think of what he might try and do to her.

The man shoved her down, forcing her to sit in a puddle of blood, before tying her to a post, she looked down and swallowed heavily, how the hell had this happened? She could feel the blood soaking through her clothes and was trying really hard to keep her tears at bay, she couldn't let him see her cry, couldn't let him see her weakness. "Look at you now laddie." She looked up to see the man she had poured a bucket of water on standing in front of her. "I warned you that you weren't cut out for this."

She let out a humourless laugh, "yet here I am, the only one who isn't dead."

"Not yet you're not," the old man snapped, pulling his gun from his jacket and pointing it at her, "but you soon could be."

"You're not going to kill me," she cast him a wicked smile, she knew this was a way for her to get through, "I'm too valuable to you."

"Hmm, maybe killing you would be more satisfying for me."

"Go ahead," she shrugged, "I dare you." She didn't know where the bravery was coming from, all she knew was that she was running on adrenalin and nervous tension, not to mention the fact that she was scared to death at that moment. "Shoot. Me." The man held the gun against her head and she looked him dead in the eye, "see if you can live with yourself."

The man pulled the trigger and the gun made a snapping noise, which had Regina flinching slightly, until she realised that he hadn't turned the safety lock off, "next time you test me lad, I blow your brains out."

The man scurried off to where the rest of his men were and Regina took a shuddery breath, what was she doing? Why was she challenging her captors? She needed to concentrate on staying alive, "why do you think that the prince would pay for my return?" She called out, drawing the attention of a man she had never seen before.

"He thought you were on the other lifeboat, the Captin' told im' you were."

Regina closed her eyes, Robin hadn't abandoned her, of course he hadn't why would he have? He wouldn't, he would save her, she had no doubt that he would come for her. "I see," she nodded.

The man, who wasn't really a man, but a boy looked closer at her, "are you scared?"

"Petrified," she nodded, taking a deep breath. He cast her a look and she saw pity in his eyes, "you didn't want to do this, did you?"

"My father," he shrugged, "he's leading the rebellion.

She had a feeling she could trust the boy and beckoned him closer, "I'm a girl," she whispered.

He pulled back and stared at her, "oh my god. That's why the prince was…"

"I'm his betrothed, please, tell no one."

"I won't, I promise; mam, you can't let them find out."

"I know and I entrust you will help me keep this secret, please, help me."

"I will," he nodded, smiling at her, "me names Tommy."

"Regina," she offered, casting him a weak smile.

"I'll try me hardest to make sure they don't harm you."

"Thank you Tommy."

The boy tilted his head and looked at her, "why were you on the boat and pretending to be a man?"

"Adventure." She smirked, winking at him.

"Tommy!" The older man shouted walking over to them, "stop talking to the prisoners!"

"Sorry father," he shrugged as his father shoved him to the side.

"You, don't talk unless you are required to talk," he kicked her in the ribs, causing her to double over in pain, best she could whilst still tied up.

Wow, that hurt, she wasn't going to be doing any more talking out of turn anytime soon, she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the searing pain radiating up her left side, she was sure that he had probably cracked her bones. Trying to regain her breath, she stayed completely still, not daring to move in case she did further damage.

When she found her breath, she moved to sit up and winced, "ow," she cried under her breath as she whimpered; she was pretty sure that this was the worst pain she had ever experienced in her life, a sharp stabbing sensation that was like a knife being twisted in her side. She opened her eyes and looked around her at the carnage, she saw David's lifeless body and bit down on her bottom lip so hard that she drew blood. This was like a horrible nightmare, she would wake up and be in Robin's arms, however the sharp pain reminded her that it most definitely was not.

* * *

She had been sat there for what felt like hours and the blood had begun to thicken, drying on her clothes and sticking to her skin like glue. She could smell death, and it made her feel sick; why hadn't Robin come for her yet? She tried to move position, only to be reminded of her injury by the same sharp pain. It was freezing and she swore it was getting colder the further the ship sailed, but after all Arendelle was known for it's ice and snow, it was rumoured that the Queen had magical abilities to conjure snow and bring about cold weather.

Regina felt her teeth begin to chatter against one another and closed her eyes, all the mutineers had gone below deck, leaving her to freeze alone. "Mam," she looked up to see Tommy holding a blanket.

"Let me go, please." She cried.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head, "there's nowhere you could go, even if I did."

"Then untie me, my hands, they are so cold," she shivered. The boy nodded and began working on the knots about her wrists, as soon as they were free she grabbed the blanket and pulled it up around her, she immediately recognised the scent and began to cry, sobbing into the material and she buried her head against it, taking in the smell of pine trees and fresh cut wood. "Robin," she shook, but this hurt her more and she let out a pained yelp, forcing her to remain still.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Regina?" She heard a voice, it was barely above a whisper, but it was there and her eyes went wide, could she have been imagining it? Surely not, she wasn't going completely crazy.

"Are you alright?" The boy carried on.

"Yes, thank you for the blanket."

"You're welcome," he smiled weakly before hurrying off again.

"Robin?" She called, her voice small.

"Gina," he hurried over to her and shook his head, "oh my god." He pulled her into his arms, causing her to let out a little noise. "Regina?" She clutched her side and doubled over in pain, resting her head against him, "have they hurt you?" He growled, holding onto her.

"Hmm," she cried, "you came for me."

"Of course I did," he nodded, kissing her forehead, "come on, we need to somehow get off the ship."

"How are we planning on doing that?" she scoffed, shaking her head as she sat back down, "if you haven't noticed we are in the middle of the ocean without a ship."

He shrugged, "I dunno."

"Bring me the prisoner!"

Regina's eyes went wide and she shoved Robin, "go, hide somewhere, they can't know you're here."

"Regina!"

"I'll be fine," she breathed, kissing him soundly, "I love you."

"I love you too," he sighed, before hurrying off and finding another hiding spot.

Someone came above board and grabbed Regina, pulling her below deck and shoving her into the room she had shared with Robin; her side was throbbing and she was in agony so held onto the desk, keeping herself righted. She stared at the leader of the group who was holding up a corset and a pair of bloomers, "so, we was wondering about why his highness might have kept a pair of women's underwear in here…"

"How should I know?" she spat, glaring at him, only for the other man to press down on her ribs, "argh!"

"You can leave us now Henderson," the man huffed and the man who was holding her left the room so that it was only the two of them, something she wasn't comfortable with one bit.

"Well, we knew you were coming in here at the end of the day and we just jumped to the conclusion that the prince had some sort of thing for men, but now I think I realise what it really is," he laughed, moving towards her and flipping her hat off her head, causing her raven hair to tumble down to her waist. "You're a woman, a very pretty one at that," he stroked a finger over her cheek and she slapped him off.

"Don't touch me!" she spat.

"Why saving that for the prince?"

Her eyes flamed and she swallowed heavily, "he is my betrothed," she nodded.

"Ah, so he will be paying a pretty penny for you to be returned to him, seeing that you're not spoilt first I presume."

She looked down to the ground, what was he saying? She took a deep breath and looked back up, laughing she shook he head, "you're just annoyed that you were beat by a woman. Why that is shameful isn't it," she pouted tauntingly, "the big man couldn't beat the small, fragile woman."

"Shut up."

She could tell she was hitting a nerve and let out a little laugh, she wasn't meek and she wouldn't show fear, "you're embarrassed, aren't you?"

"I said shut up," He reached up and grabbed her by the throat.

She stared him in the eye, trying anything to unnerve him, "what are you going to do? Kill me? No, of course you're not," she breathed as he squeezed harder, "because then, you lose."

He gave her one last squeeze before he let go of her neck and grabbed her arm, "oh you're right, I lose if I kill you, but," he pushed her down onto the bed.

"No," she shook her head, "no!"

"Oh there we go, now you're scared."

"You can't!" She shook her head, "he will hunt you down! He will kill you!" She spat, "how do you know that he's not on the ship right at this moment, how do you know that he hasn't killed your son, Tommy was it?" She was desperate, willing to use any threat she could.

"Then I will enjoy taking what's his, before I end him," he sniggered his hand, moving to her upper thigh.

"No! Don't!" She cried, pulling away violently and trying to ignore the shooting pain that ran through her. Then he moved over her and she shook her head, this was not happening, not when she knew that Robin, the man she loved was on the ship, he was somewhere.

Suddenly there was a crash, a shattering of glass, "get off her!" She took a breath of relief as she heard Robin's voice.

The man laughed, it was a dark and ungodly laugh as he moved from on top of her, taking his gun from his holster. "Your majesty, I see you decided to grace us with your presence."

"Leave her alone," Robin ground out, moving towards him.

"Oh, I'd stop right there if I were you, who's going to protect your blushing bride to be, if your dead? Huh?"

"Guess, I'll have to take that chance."

Robin made a move and there was a gun shot, followed by someone falling to the ground.


	11. Don't leave me!

**Okay guys, before you read, you might want to prepare yourselves for something, there will be triggers for quite a lot of things such as violence and possible character death. I'm going to say one thing, bare with me!**

* * *

Regina watched on in horror as Robin dropped to the ground, she let out a piercing scream, yelling his name as she saw blood begin to pool on the ground. "Robin!" She cried, she couldn't believe what had just happened, Robin, her true love had just been shot in front of her eyes and that man, the man who had just done the deed, had the audacity to laugh.

"I warned him," the man smirked, turning to look at her, "now, the last thing your loving fiancé will see before he dies, is the woman he loves, being taken."

She felt sick, gritting her teeth, she tried to work past the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, tried to stop herself from breaking down and throwing up. Regina looked down towards Robin, he was gripping his side, groaning in pain as the blood soaked his hands. "Robin!" She went to move past the man, ignoring the fact that he was still holding his gun; her main priority was Robin, making sure that she didn't lose him, she couldn't lose him.

"Regina," he groaned, trying to move and get up.

The man laughed and turned to look at him, "look at this, the prince, so pathetic and unable to do anything to protect her." He kicked Robin and Regina shot up off the bed; finding her chance, she grabbed a candle stick and smacked him around the back of the head with it. However, it didn't knock him out as she had hoped it might, he wavered slightly before turning around and slapping her across the face.

She tried to push past him again and struggled as he grabbed her; in the scrabble something went unnoticed and dropped out from the inside her jacket, on to the floor. The attacker pushed Regina back on the bed and a sinking feeling ran through her, not only was she going to lose the man she loved, but she was going to lose her innocence, the innocence that Robin was supposed to take, or she was supposed to give to him.

She let out a sob and shook her head, her life wasn't going to be worth living, she wouldn't be able to live without Robin, in fact she was wishing that it was her who had been shot, her who had death inflicted on her, that way she wouldn't have to go through what she was about to. She could feel the tears heating her cheeks as she tried to wipe them away. "Robin I love you!" Regina cried. She closed her eyes as she prepared for the worst.

Suddenly another shot ran out and she felt her attacker fall on top of her and something wet and warm seep into her jacket. Her eyes went wide as she shoved the man off from on top of her, finding him dead. She turned to look at Robin, he was sat up, one hand on his wound and a steaming gun in the other. Robin's gun! She'd had it the entire time, it had been in her pocket, she had put it there, how could she have been so stupid?! How could she have forgotten that she had a weapon on her person, Robin had been shot and she could have prevented it, she could have stopped it.

"Robin!" She moved from the bed and dropped to the floor by her fiancé, her ribs were agony, but she wasn't thinking about herself; she pulled him onto her lap, cradling his head and applying pressure to his wound. "Robin," she placed a kiss on his forehead, "it's alright, we're going to be alright."

"Regina," he coughed, his eyes closing.

She shook her head, the tears falling from her face, landing on Robin's shirt as she kissed his lips. "You'll be okay."

"Regina, I don't think…"

"No!"

"Regina, if I die…"

"No! Robin, please don't talk like that, please, you can't talk like that; I can't lose you Robin, I can't!" She held him tight, getting as close to him as she could. "You can't leave me, Robin, I need you, I need us!" She knew it wasn't looking good, he had lost a lot of blood and blood loss wasn't even their main worry, infection was most probable, stopping his wound from becoming gangrenous would be near impossible and she knew that she was probably going to lose the man she loved.

He groaned and moved slightly in her arms, "I want you to find someone, I want you to love again, open your heart to someone else, let someone else see what I see."

"I can't, I don't want anyone else, I want you. How am I supposed to live without you Robin? Robin our wedding, our wedding is next week, we're getting married," she smiled through her tears, brushing her hand across his cheek. "We're going to have our own family, right?" she pressed a kiss to the side of his head, "children, Robin, we'll have our own little Robin and Regina's." She sniffled.

"As long as they have your looks," he whispered, letting out a weak laugh as his eyes closed.

"No, Robin, look at me; you are the most amazing man I ever met. I love you so much; oh Robin, please don't leave me." She sobbed, kissing his face, "I can't do this without you," she held onto him tightly. "You can't die, Robin, you've got to be King, I was going to be your Queen remember; we we're both going to get through it all together, you and I."

He shuddered in her arms, "I love you Regina more than words can say... but please, promise me, promise you won't give up... promise me that you will live the life we dreamt of, even if it's without me."

She shook her head, "I can't, Robin I can't promise you that and I won't." She kissed him again, cupping his cheek; Robin's hand came to her face as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. Then his hand dropped and his eyes closed, "Robin you will make it I know you will." When there was no answer from him, Regina pulled back and looked down at him, "Robin? Robin! No! No, please no! Oh god, no, Robin, no! You can't leave me! You can't! Please! Please Robin!"

He was gone, her Robin was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. It was all her fault, she had caused this, she was to blame for his death; she was the one he was rescuing, he had come back to save her, had she not been stubborn and snuck onto the ship, Robin wouldn't have had to come and get her. To make things worse she'd had his gun in her jacket, she could have saved him, she had the opportunity to do something and she hadn't even realised.

She sobbed and hugged him before laying him back down and moving so that she could look at him properly, she moved his hand from his wound to inspect it, but the amount of blood made her cry even more. She glanced over at the bed where the sheets were stained red and the lifeless body of Robin's killer lay; she was hit by a bout of anger, what the hell had Robin ever done to him? He had been a good prince, a fair one and he would have made an amazing king; how could someone kill him? He didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve to lose his life!

She was shaking, her body wracked with sobs, this was the most pain she had ever felt, it was as though someone was tearing her heart from her chest and crushing it to dust. She laid her head on Robin's chest with her hands pressing against him, she could have sworn she heard a heartbeat. Her eyes went wide as she listened intently, trying to distinguish whether there was a heartbeat or not; then there it was, she heard it, it was faint but it was there, definitely there. "Robin! Robin!"

Suddenly there was a strange white light and she looked down to her hands, they were glowing, her hands were glowing! What the hell was going on?! It terrified her, they shook and she instinctively hovered them over Robin's wound, then he was glowing too; if it were possible her eyes went even wider. He let out a groan and she stared at him, his eyes flickered open as he looked down and noticed the glowing too; then it just stopped and she dropped her hands to the side, looking down at the none existent wound.

"Regina?" A groggy voice sounded.

She looked back up at Robin and cast him a confused look, "Robin?"

He moved to sit up and checked the area where the injury had been, there was nothing, no sign of any bullet mark, no sign that he had even been hurt at all. "I'm alive?"

She stared at him, her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks tear stained and she just stared at him in complete and utter shock. How had she done that? It was almost as if her grief for him had saved his life, as if all the emotion she felt at that moment had compiled and healed him, she didn't have a clue why or how, all she knew was that Robin was alive!

"You're alive!" She cried, throwing herself at him, knocking her ribs and not giving a damn; his arms wrapped around her and they kissed, her tongue begging for entrance to his mouth, she needed assurance that he was really here with her and that he wasn't going anywhere, he granted her entrance and they shared a long passionate kiss, one that laid all their feelings out for the other. "I love you!" She breathed, sitting up a little.

"I love you too," he nodded, pecking her lips and rubbing his nose against hers, their foreheads touching together. "I was so scared, so scared that he was going to hurt you."

"Robin, he hurt you!" She whimpered, both her hands were holding onto him, just to make sure that he was still there, alive. "He shot you!"

"Regina, he was going to…"

"I know what he was going to do to me," she shuddered, "but he didn't, Robin he didn't touch me in that way."

"I saw him hit you." Robin whispered, running his thumb over her cheek that held a nasty gash. "It made me so angry to see him treat you like that and I wish I could have done more to help you, to get you out of that situation." He shook his head.

How could he say that? How could he possibly have done anymore than he had done? He had practically died for her, laid his life down to save her. She hit him lightly, "don't you ever do that to me again, don't ever risk your life for me again!"

"I can't promise you that Gina, because I will always do whatever I can to save you; I'd die for you, you know that."

"I know that, I thought you'd left me, I thought you…"

"I thought so as well," he sighed, grazing her lips with his. They were literally just laid on the floor in his cabin, in one another's arms, Robin was running his fingers through her hair. "What happened?"

"I have no idea, I was just wishing that I could do something to protect you and was praying that I might be able to bring you back in some way."

"Apparently, your wish got granted. Did you know that you had magic?"

"What? I don't have magic," she shook her head.

"It looked like magic to me, Regina you healed me, I was seconds away from death and your hands glowed and healed me, you saved me."

"I don't know how, Robin that scares me, I didn't know I had it, what am I supposed to do?" She didn't know anyone who had magic, all she knew was that King Leopold didn't take kindly to people with magic, especially if they were one of his enemies, which she was, not that he had any clue of her existence.

"I think you mean what are we supposed to do, we are together in this Regina, for those future children," he winked, "Queen Elsa might be able to help you."

"How?"

"She has magic, the ability to create ice and snow."

"Okay," she agreed, it seemed like a feasible idea, after all she didn't have the first clue about magic, all she knew was that she possessed it, or some of it at the very least. "But for now, Robin you're alive," she smiled, fresh tears springing to her eyes, it was mainly because she thought that he was dead, she had been certain of it; the heartbeat she heard had given her a glimmer of hope and then when the magic started, everything changed. "I promise that I will listen to you Robin, I do; you told me to stay in here, I didn't listen, if I had…"

"No, Regina, this isn't your fault," he kissed her temple, "Killian told me you were on the lifeboat."

Regina pressed her lips to his, stroking his cheek, "we're together now," she breathed, "nothing is going to take you from me again."

They linked fingers and heard a commotion outside; Robin shot up from the ground, picking up his gun and the one their attacker had abandoned, before pushing Regina behind him.

"Robin!"

"Killian! In here!" The familiar voice made Regina smile, maybe they were getting out of this, they would be alright, they were survivors.

The door pushed open and Kilian came into view, "boy am I happy to see you mate." He sighed, looking at Robin.

"You and me both," Regina piped up.

Killian glanced over at her and grinned, before turning back to Robin and quipping, "I see you saved the damsel in distress."

Robin looked at Regina, casting her a smouldering look as he ran his thumb over hers; he chuckled and shook his head, "no, I think she saved me."

* * *

 **So, I may have cried writing this, more than once.**


	12. Fall out from the mutiny

**This may or may not be M rated,  you've been warned. Do you still like this story? I always worry that people don't like my writing. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Regina sat in a lounge chair in the corner of a posh room, she glanced around at the high ceilings and the four-poster bed. The room was highly decorative and pink, it would not have been her first choice as a colour, but it was beautifully contrasted with the dark mahogany of the wooden furniture. She ran her fingers across the upholstery and sighed, it had been a long day.

Once they had arrived at the castle she had been escorted to a bathroom and allowed to soak in a hot bath, they had to literally pry her away from Robin, she had been clinging onto him and very reluctant to let go, after what had happened who could blame her? When a lady's maid had tried to help her, she had snapped, telling her that she was quite capable of taking a bath alone and the girl had scuttled off, she hadn't seen her since, not that she was surprised, she had sounded like her mother and that she didn't like.

The bath had been soothing, but the colour of the water when she had gotten out had been less than desirable and made her stomach churn. It was a mixture of blood and mud that she had to wash off her body and out of her hair, yet she was sure she could still smell the coppery substance, it was as if it had been ground into her skin. Her clothes had most likely been tossed out, there was no way they'd be saved they were completely ruined and one wouldn't be able to make the assumption that her shirt had once been white.

She had scrubbed and scrubbed at herself, just trying to get rid of any reminders of what had happened that day, she just wanted to forget, forget everything. Forget that she had watched her friend get shot right in front of her, forget that she had been tied to a mast and beaten and most of all forget what had happened in Robin's quarters, banish those memories from her mind, ones of Robin on the floor bleeding to death from a bullet wound and of the man who had caused him to be that way's breath on her neck as his hand made it's way up her leg, she just wanted them gone, she wanted to be that innocent girl she had once been, but now she had seen what real brutality was and she could never un-see it.

Then there was the matter of her being able to heal Robin, that had just baffled her completely, knowing she had magical abilities was surreal, if she could save someone, bring them back from the brink of death, then what else could she do? How else could she help? Was that all she could do, heal? Even so, that was a special gift, something which would prove very helpful in her soon to be kingdom, to stop suffering and sickness, that was important, she would really be able to make a difference in her role as Queen. What if she couldn't use it on just anyone, what if she could only use it on Robin, heal Robin, what if it was because of this connection they had?

The budding thing in the back of her mind though was what if she wasn't accepted? Her people could brand her a witch and demand that she be burnt or something horrific like that. She was scared, really, really scared, she didn't know what was going to happen anymore, her future was uncertain. She pulled her legs up on the chair and looked at her hands, tracing her fingers over one of her palms. This was insane, she was just a normal girl, she hadn't asked for this and she wasn't sure that she wanted it, but then she reminded herself that without it Robin would be dead and she would be alone, so it couldn't be bad, could it?

Standing up she straightened her nightgown and walked to the window, looking out she saw small snowflakes falling from the sky, sighing she leant against the wall, they really were beautiful. All off a sudden there was a knock at the door and she glanced towards it, before deciding to go answer it, after all it might be Robin. Taking hold of the door handle she pushed it open to reveal a girl holding a tray with food on it, Regina couldn't remember the last time she had eaten and her stomach let out a grumble.

"Hello," the petite blonde greeted as she walked in, "I brought you some food, figured you might be hungry."

"Oh, I'm positively famished," she nodded watching as the woman poured some hot tea into a cup and handed it to her.

"Camomile, it's calming, should help settle your stomach."

"Thank you," Regina took the cup from her, "I'm Regina, I don't think we were introduce."

"Oh, how rude of me mam, Tinkerbelle, or just Tink, whatever," she shrugged.

"Hi."

"So, how are you dealing with the magic?" She asked, taking a seat opposite Regina.

"What?" She whispered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Course you do, you have magic."

"No, I don't."

"Come on, Elsa sent me, I know you have magic and I'm here to help you until she can."

"You're going to help me?"

"Yes, well I am a fairy."

Suddenly wings sprouted from her back and Regina's mouth dropped open in shock, "you're a… you're…"

"A fairy."

"A fairy," she gasped shaking her head, "what the hell is going on? How can you be a fairy, you're…"

"Big?"

"Yes," she couldn't believe her eyes, there was a real fairy right in front of her, a fairy who had apparently invited herself in for tea and cakes.

"That's because I got big, I can be small too, if you'd prefer."

"No, I think I'm alright thank you," she was stunned, lost for words. She thought that fairies were myths, just part of legends, never in a million years did she think they were real, she thought they were fairy tales, something created in stories to excite little children. She had doubted magic was real also, but she had been proven very wrong and had the shock of her lifetime when she just started using it. "What is going on? Am I dreaming? I'm going to wake up and I'll be in the middle of some crazy dream, but in real life I'll be back home in my house, in my bed and I won't have magic!"

"Okay, I know you're probably freaking out about this," the wings disappeared again, causing Regina take a sip of her tea, hoping that it would quell her nerves. "Everyone does, it's new, it's strange and you don't have a clue what to do with it, but trust me, you'll learn, you will and when you do, you'll realise that magic isn't all that bad."

"Why does everyone assume it's bad then?" She asked, picking up one of the little sandwiches and taking a bite, not tearing her eyes from the woman, no fairy, sat in front of her.

"Because some of it can be bad, there's light magic and there's dark magic. Queen Elsa, her magic is light magic, we don't know what type yours is yet…"

"Wait, you mean mine could be dark? That I could be bad? I'm not a bad person, I swear I'm not, why would I have dark magic?"

"Okay, relax, we'll find out what type of magic you have. Do you know what colour the light was that occurred when you healed the prince?"

"White, I think it was white," she shrugged.

"That usually means that your powers are new, so it doesn't really help."

"Great," she sighed, burying her head in her hands, "I don't want this, I didn't ask for it."

"Well I'm sorry honey but you can't just give it up, it's part of you, always has been, magic is a gift and if you use it in the right way, you'll come to love it," Tink smiled, reaching out and holding her hands, "trust me, you'll wish you knew about it sooner."

There was another knock on the door and Tink stood up, "I should be going, but just don't worry okay, we'll help you."

Regina dropped her head to the arm of the couch and felt a hand on her back, there was a spark and she sat up, "Robin," she smiled as he lowered himself with a grunt to sit beside her, "sore?"

"Just a bit," he nodded, extending his arm in a silent message for her to cuddle up to him, one she read loud and clear, she shuffled under his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"That woman was a fairy."

"What?" he chuckled, brushing his fingertips along her upper arm.

"Hmm, she came to tell me that she was going to tutor me in my 'magical ways'"

"Right," he rested his chin on the top of her head as she continued to eat the little sandwich she had in her hand.

"It doesn't matter to you that I have magic, does it?" She asked, glancing up at him. She was worried that he would leave her, abandon her, but she knew he wouldn't, he had made that pretty clear earlier, but she just wanted to make sure, clarify.

"No, of course not, how are you feeling about it?" He reached out and picked up a sandwich for himself and another for her, which she eagerly took from him.

"Truthfully, I am scared Robin, to have these powers that I know nothing about, it's scary, I'm terrified right now. However, I suppose I'm somewhat excited too, if I can use this for the greater good then that would be amazing, wouldn't it?"

"It would," he nodded, his hand was dancing over her skin as he stopped at her cheek and stroked it gently. "I agree, though I'm worried, we don't know how people will react to this, I don't think we should tell people about your powers straight away, that is if you have more than one, it could have just been a one-time thing."

"You're right," she whispered, "although Tink seemed certain that I was going to have more powers and that they would either be light or dark."

"Well they're not going to be dark are they, this is you Regina, you are the least evil person I know, how could your magic be a bad thing?"

"I'm not sure," she yawned, picking up her tea and taking a sip. "Where's your room?" She asked, "is it as nice as mine?"

"It's literally across the hall and as for being as nice as this one, it's certainly less pink," he laughed.

"What's wrong with pink?" she giggled, challenging him as she placed one hand on her hip.

"Oh nothing, but this is, very pink, is everything pink in here?"

"Yes I think so, but I like it, it's light pink."

"True," he grinned, "you seem tired, I should let you go, I shouldn't really be in here anyway, someone could see and word might get back to our parents."

"Oh, we wouldn't want that now would we?" she sighed shaking her head as she watched him stand. "Would you like some cake?" She asked. She really didn't want him to leave her in alone in her room, she was in a strange place and she'd had a horrid day, she wanted him to hold her, had gotten used to it after their journey where he would hold her in his arms as she fell asleep and they would wake up together, sharing each other's body heat.

"Ooh, go on then, which one don't you want?"

"I want the chocolate ones," she smirked, looking down at the plate and seeing that every single one of them was chocolate.

"Wow, the Queen must really have a thing for chocolate."

"How did you guess?" Regina asked, letting out a little chuckle, "take any piece of cake you want, what's mine is yours."

"Why thank you milady," he leant down and kissed her. She hummed against his lips, her hand looping around the back of his neck as she pulled him down towards her. She lay back on the couch and made sure that he came with her so that he was hovering above her as he caressed her cheek. Pulling back from the kiss he leant his forehead against hers, "I love you," he whispered, "don't ever doubt that, not even for a second."

"I won't," she smiled, her hand coming to his side where the wound had been, "and you don't ever scare me like that again," she breathed, skirting her fingers under the fabric of the shirt he was wearing.

"Promise," he nodded, rubbing his nose against hers. "Now, I'm afraid I have to go to my own room, are you okay here by yourself?"

She really wanted to tell him that no she wasn't and that she wanted to stay with him, but she wasn't that weak, nodding her head she chuckled, "I'll be fine, I don't know how you're going to cope without me though."

"It'll be difficult I'm not going to lie to you," he kissed her again, running his fingers through her long flowing hair, "I think I may have become dependent."

"Ah well, no matter, this time next week we shall be married," she bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him.

"Yes we shall," he nodded, moving his hands to stroke past her collarbone and brushing the side of her breast causing her breath to catch as she maintained eye contact with him. His touch set her on fire and after what they had shared together a couple of days ago, she was excited for the real thing, to actually feel him inside her, there naked skin pressing together as he made love to her. He squeezed her breast gently and she let out a moan, arching into him, but when his hand moved to find her waist, he accidently knocked her ribs and she let out a pained yelp, jutting somewhat as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh god, your ribs, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Hmm," she nodded, finally being able to breathe again, "It's fine," she whispered, brushing her fingers over his cheek before leading his lips back to hers and kissing him soundly. "Carry on."

"You're injured, it wouldn't be right."

"Robin, you're not much better yourself, as long as you don't knock my ribs I'll be fine," Regina really wanted to feel his hands on her, caressing her, touching her. She took his hand in hers and placed it on her breast, "I want you to touch me." She breathed, her hand moving to the back of his neck as she played with the hair there. "You've never touched a woman before me, which means that you haven't properly touched one."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking down at her as he massaged her breast toying with her nipple.

"Why don't I show you?" She reached down and pulled her nightgown up, before finding his hand and moving it downwards.

"Regina, this is a bad idea."

"Oh god, do you think that everything is a bad idea?" She questioned, letting out a little giggle, "Robin, no one is going to know, besides we wouldn't actually be making love, we'd just be indulging in the activities that come before hand." She knew he was right, they would be in so much trouble if anyone found out what they were doing, but she had this insane need to feel close to him, to just have him touch her, to feel close to him, closer than they already were, she needed to be reminded that he was still here with her, she needed him to touch her like he'd never done before.

"Are you sure Regina? You can never undo this."

She laughed and shook her head, "I don't want to undo it, I want you to prove to me that you're still alive, I want to feel something."

"Okay then," he nodded, his hand slipping up her thigh, towards where she was throbbing with need, she needed to feel his hands on her, touching her intimately. He was just about to touch her when he stopped and pulled back, "I can't."

"Oh," she smoothed her thumb across his cheek. She wasn't going to force him to touch her, if he didn't want to that was just going to have to be fine, even though she knew that they could have so much fun together. If he wanted to wait until their wedding night to touch her properly, then that was okay. She was rather disappointed though, she had wanted to feel him, connect with him on a deeper level.

"No, I just meant, I can't here," he moved from on top of her and reached out to take her hand, leading her towards the bed.

"Ah, I see," she smiled, climbing on and lying in the middle.

"I don't want anything in return," he stated, "I just want to give you this okay?"

"Robin that's hardly fair…"

"No buts Regina, take it as a thank you for you saving my life."

"You don't need to thank me for that," she shook her head, making to sit up.

"Oh but I want to," a mischievous smirk came across his features as he lay her down again, pushing up the hem of her dress to reveal her to him.

She took a sharp intake of breath and wondered what he was thinking, no man had ever seen what was under her skirt, she just hoped that Robin would appreciate it, she knew from the look on his face that he would. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at her, his fingers ghosting across her inner thigh. He was knelt in between her legs and looked up at her, their eyes locking, "are you ready?"

"Touch me," she whispered, feeling the pressure given by his hands increase as they slid up towards her core. He was slow in his movements, planning out each and every movement in his head, she knew he was a novice and had not a clue what he was doing. He stroked her a couple of times, before one finger slipped between her slick folds, he brushed over a part of her that made her moan and she hoped he would do it again. He was exploring down there, that much she knew, because his touch wasn't just staying in one position, even if she wished that it would do.

She was sensitive, but there was a key place he seemed to been neglecting; he was tracing around her entrance and it felt amazing, but not as good as when his hand had had hit that one spot. She slowly moved her hand down and found his, "show me where you want to be touched," he breathed, watching her, she could tell that he had cottoned onto the fact that she wanted him in a specific area.

She drew his hand towards her clit and when he touched her, she let out a low moan, "there," she nodded, "right there." He chuckled and began to circle her clit, drawing out noises from her that were highly sexual. Then his other hand was in the mix, back tracing her entrance, testing the waters, he dipped one finger inside her, causing her to arch off the bed. Never had she felt something so strong, so powerful, especially when he curled it inside her and added a second finger as he began to thrust them in and out of her, causing the perfect friction, magnified when paired with the attention to her clit.

"God, Regina, you're so tight," he groaned, "so wet." Her eyes rolled back as she concentrated on the pleasure that was coursing through her veins.

"Oh Robin," she panted, arching towards him, then he was going faster, speeding up his actions, something that set her on fire. Her hands fisted the sheets, crumpling them as she tried to grip onto something. Her mouth dropped open as she began to whimper, it just felt so good and she was amazed by it. "Yes, Robin, yes!" She felt her inner walls clenching around his fingers, squeezing them as she shuddered, it felt like the breath was escaping her lungs as she arched her back, her hands were gripping the duvet so tight that her knuckles had turned white.

Her head dropped back on the pillow as her hand moved to slow his, she had felt his reaction to her coming on his fingers, he'd lost his rhythm, his hand faltered on her clit. Regaining her breath, she looked down at Robin, to see him shuffling awkwardly at the bottom of the bed. Frowning, she sat up, her body was still tingling, twinging with the aftershocks. "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yep," he nodded, his voice quiet as he refused to make eye contact with her.

She furrowed her eyebrows, had she done something wrong? She moved further down the bed and placed her chin on his shoulder, he pulled away, standing up, still refusing to face her. "Robin, what is it?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

She didn't believe him, carefully she slipped off the bed, her night dress falling back down as she wobbled, her legs like jelly. "Robin," she took hold of his arm.

"Regina don't look at me."

"Why?" she asked, moving to the front of him and noticing that his face had gone a deep shade of red.

He shook his head and groaned, "this is embarrassing."

She cocked her head and looked down, her eyes finding the wet patch on the front of his pants and she realised what had happened, "oh, Robin, don't be embarrassed," she shook her head, bringing her arms to wrap around his neck. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about," she whispered, kissing him gently.

"I guess I just got a little…"

"Excited?" she asked, bringing her hand to run through his hair.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Just so you know, that was amazing for me," she smiled, "I don't blame you for being excited. How did I feel?" She questioned.

"Oh god, you felt so good."

"Yeah?" she bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him.

"Totally, you were so wet and hot and perfect," he kissed her deeply, his hands coming to her ass as he pulled her against him. When they couldn't possibly kiss any longer, he pulled back, moving his hand to run his fingers across her cheek. "I need to go now," he whispered, "but I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," she nodded, bringing him in for one last kiss. "I love you and thank you."

"I love you too and it was my pleasure," he laughed, rolling his eyes as he looked down at his pants.

"Sorry," she chuckled, kissing him and nuzzling her nose against his, she couldn't resist, "good night," she walked him to the door, leaning against it as she watched him open his.

"Good night," he whispered, casting her one last smile before disappeared behind his door. She closed her eyes and shook her head she felt as though she could sleep for weeks, closing her own door she shuffled back towards the bed and dropped down, snuggling under the covers. She sighed, it was strange, her body felt completely relaxed, yet at the same time she was anxious, it was when she closed her eyes that the memories resurfaced, memories she didn't want to keep.

Unable to stop herself, she drifted off into the land of sleep, but there was no way that it would be a peaceful one...

 _Regina rubbed her eyes as she stirred, where was she? Looking around, she realised that she was in Robin's bed on the ship, Robin wasn't there, not in the room anyway and something in the pit of her stomach was making her terrified to even move from the bed. She wasn't in control of her actions as she got out of the bed and walked into the study. She stared out of the window noticing that it was night-time, but there were no stars and the moon was nowhere to be seen. She was surrounded by darkness and an eerie quiet that made her shiver, there was not a sound, not even the noise of the waves crashing against the sides of the wooden vessel._

 _She glanced around the room, noting that there was a single candle burning on Robin's desk, but suddenly the flame died and the room was dark. Just as her eyes adjusted to the new light, there was a thud coming from above, then another, followed by another, footsteps, it was footsteps and they were getting louder, getting closer. She stepped backwards, grasping onto the table behind her when she bumped into it, she could hear her heart pounding in her chest and her heavy breath as she watched the door._

 _Regina was shaking, paralysed with fear, she wanted to call out, call for Robin, but she couldn't speak, she opened her mouth, but no words came out, she wanted to scream, but no noise was heard, none but the footsteps that were increasing in volume. Whilst staring at the door, she saw a red substance that looked like blood, begin to flood through the bottom. Her breath quickened and the stomping reached a deafening altitude, then it stopped, went silent and all she could hear again was her heavy breathing._

 _The door slowly creaked open and a dark shadow came into view, followed by a hooded figure carrying a lantern. Then his face came into view and she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks, the sobs she wanted to let out didn't come and she found that she had no ability to make any noise as if someone had gouged out her voice box, preventing her from screaming. The man stepped closer and closer until she could feel him breathing against her, she knew who it was, would recognise him anywhere._

 _"Oh there we go, now you're scared." The gruff voice sounded, leaning over her and placing the lantern on the table as his hands ran up and down her body, she wanted to push him off, wanted to get away, but she couldn't, she couldn't move._

 _She heard herself ask where Robin was, but it hadn't come from her, it had been as though she was hearing someone else say it. The man let out that laugh, that terrorising laugh that scared her to death._

 _"Don't you remember?" he laughed, looking to the lifeless body on the floor, Regina followed his gaze and let a piercing scream…_

She shot up breathless, tears rolling down her face as she shook her head, seeing Robin's body on the floor again was horrible, even if it was only a dream, only a dream. The room was pitch black and she immediately shot out of bed and out of her room, she couldn't be there alone, she snuck her way into his and found him asleep in his bed. She didn't think twice, before lifting the covers and slipping in beside him, cuddling up to him, his back against her front, "I love you," she whispered in his ear, she was still shaking, full of emotion as she kissed the top of his back, basking in the warmth he possessed,it was a massive comfort.

He stirred and she moved back a little bit, "Gina?" He asked, his voice sleepy as he reached out for her, "what are you doing in here?" He blinked his eyes open as he looked at her.

"Nothing, I just needed to make sure that you were okay." She sniffled holding onto him, before sitting up.

"I'm a big boy Regina," he laughed, but then he became serious, "Regina? Hey," he rubbed her back, "baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," she cried, the tears starting anew as she buried her head in her lap.

"You really aren't fine," he shook his head, hugging her, "come here." He rested against the headboard and pulled her into his arms.

Her hands fisted the material of his shirt as she gripped onto him, sobbing in his arms, "I just… it's this day, it's just upset me a little."

"A lot," Robin corrected, running his hands up and down her arms, "it clearly upset you a lot, I'm not surprised," he sighed, "it's okay to just cry you know."

"No, it isn't," she shuddered, wiping her nose, "it was only a dream, who cries about a dream? I'm not twelve years old."

"Yeah, but what happened earlier wasn't just a dream," he kissed the side of her head and rocked her gently.

"I nearly lost you, I thought you were going to leave me, I thought that you'd gone, left me all alone," the tears were falling hot and fast as she shook her head, "I don't know what I would do without you Robin... it hurt me so much... I wanted to die with you."

"Hey, shushhh, I'm not dead," he comforted, holding her tight.

She sobbed into his shirt as he reclined them back on the mattress, "I know," she whispered, "oh Robin, I love you and I can't lose you, I can't. That man he…"

"He's dead Regina, he's never going to be able to hurt you or me ever again, I promise you."

"It doesn't mean that someone else can't hurt you." She breathed, her hands running across Robin, "but I won't let that happen," she sniffled, realising something, something important, "I can protect the both of us now, I'm going to learn how to use my magic."

"Well, okay," he nodded kissing her as her sobbing slowed. "If you want to learn how to use your magic, then that's fine with me."

"Can I stay in here?" she asked, pulling a pouty face as she chuckled, wiping her eyes, "or are you going to make me go back to my own bed, all alone?"

He laughed and shook his head, "you can stay here, but no one can know."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," she smiled, turning and allowing him to spoon her, his arm secured around her waist. She snuggled into his embrace, "Robin."

"Regina."

"I love you," she whispered, her fingers locking with his over her stomach as Robin nuzzled into her hair.

"I love you too, good night, again."

"Good night, again."


	13. Discovering the magic within

**I know this is only a short chapter, mainly because I feel as though I haven't updated in so long. Anyway, I am seeking motivation and hope to regain it soon.**

* * *

Regina met with Tink in the library, she sat down opposite her and noticed that she was holding a book, "What's that?" She asked, looking at the leather-bound book which had vines wrapped around it, she moved her hand to touch it and the fairy pulled it away quickly.

"Don't touch!"

"Why not," she flinched, retracting her hand and rubbing it gently as she looked up at the blonde in concern, what the hell was that thing if she couldn't even touch it? How come she wasn't allowed and the pixie girl was?

Tink cast her a serious look, before bursting into laughter, "oh your face, sure touch away," she dropped it onto the table in front of her, "that thing is going to be your best friend."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows at the fairy and scoffed, "what is it?"

"It's a book of light magic, trust me, it has literally everything you need to know about magic."

"Okay," she whispered, running her fingers over the wooden vines as it clicked open and fell to the first pages, moving on its own.

"See, it recognises that you have the potential for magic inside you."

Regina nodded and read the first words, before sighing, "if this is the book of light magic, does that mean that it knows that I possess light magic and not dark?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest you'll probably have to ask Elsa, she knows more about witches than I do."

She bit her bottom lip, "witches?" Was Tink saying that she was a witch? Wouldn't she have known about it, felt it, surely you couldn't just become a witch just like that, it must have been inside her the whole time, but how, how did she even manage to become magic in the first place, it can't have appeared randomly, which meant that it must have been passed down through the blood line, meaning that someone in her family therefore must be or have been a witch and she didn't even know about it.

"Yes, I know, it sounds terrible, but it's what we call everyone with magic, you don't have a pen name yet so…"

"Pen name?"

"Yeah, Like Elsa, she is the Ice Queen, whilst her and Ingrid is, well, was the Snow Queen."

"Okay," she nodded, looking at the book in confusion, she hadn't even started and she was already completely taken aback by the whole thing, how was she supposed to do this, learn a craft? Tink said that it wouldn't exactly come naturally, not if she wanted to control it properly, so she was going to have to have lessons in magic, that would be interesting.

"So, how do I find out what kind of magic I have?" Regina asked, looking down at her palms and tracing them gently.

"I help you," a voice stated as the door closed and a woman with blonde hair in a French braid walked into the room.

Regina looked at her and did a little curtsy, "your majesty."

"Please, don't bow, you're the future Queen of Sherwood are you not?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I am. So, can you help me with my magic?"

"Yes, Prince Robin explained your situation and that you healed him."

From what Regina could see, this women was really nice and surprisingly genuine considering that she was the Queen, not that Robin's mother wasn't genuine, in fact she was the only other Queen she had met before Elsa that had been, all the rest had been stuck up toffs who enjoyed being patronising.

"I did."

"Good, so now we need to find out what your base power is."

"Base power?"

"Yes, witches usually have a natural element as their base power."

"Oh I see," so there was a main power, the healing was just something on the side, an extra so to speak, how come it was that which had been revealed first then? "How was my magic triggered?"

"Emotion, it usually takes something to trigger powers, a need to defy nature, to protect something or someone. Your powers were triggered by your love for Robin and your fear for his life. With me my powers could also be triggered by that fear, anger is also another trigger."

Regina nodded, trying to take it all in, she had a feeling by the end of the day her brain was going to be frazzled by information , "so how do I find my base power?" Regina asked, feeling eager to learn how to do access her magic, learn how to use it.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, I found my base power straight away, try channelling all the emotions you felt when you first used your magic," Elsa suggested, placing her hand out and summoning a snowflake that danced in the air. Regina's eyes went wide as she looked at the snow that she had created with the palm of her hand

"Wow," she whispered, touching the cold flake gently, knocking it off Elsa's hand and into the air, "that's so beautiful." She didn't know what sort of base power she would like, but had a feeling that it was probably going to be something boring, something that wouldn't be useful to her whatsoever. She looked down at her own hand and held it out the way that Elsa had, "so I think of the emotion I felt when I thought Robin was dead?"

"Try it," Elsa shrugged.

Regina took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she remembered Robin lying on the floor in a pool of blood as she cradled him, shaking him, begging him to come back to her, not to leave her, telling him that he was all she needed, all she ever wanted, reminding him of the life they had planned together. A small tear rolled down her cheek as her hand begin to shake, she opened her eyes, but there was nothing there, it clearly wasn't working, that obviously didn't work to trigger this specific power.

"Okay Regina, let's try something else shall we, think of a time that you were angry, a time when you thought that you felt so much emotion that you didn't know what to do with it. Now you know, channel it, search deep inside of you."

"Alright," she closed her eyes and the same picture came into view, Robin on the floor, her rocking him gently. However, this time someone else was there, the man that had shot Robin, who had tried to kill him. He was baiting her, trying to get her to react, saying derogatory thing after derogatory thing. Then he started picking at her relationship, telling her that Robin couldn't give her pleasure because he wasn't a real man, that he was still a boy. She gritted her teeth as he continued to badger her, she felt herself getting hotter and hotter, she felt like she was burning, like she was going to explode.

"Whoa! Okay!"

Regina opened her eyes to see a ball of fire in her palm, her mouth dropped open in shock, that wasn't a boring power, she stared at the bright flame in wonder, she was holding fire, she created fire in her hand and she was stunned.

"Oh my god!" Elsa gasped, backing away slowly.

"Regina put it out!" Tink shouted.

Regina turned to look at them, but her hand accidentally caught the drapes that covered the window and they set alight, "how?! How do I stop it?!" She asked, looking towards the two blondes who stared at her in shock. Elsa shot a fluffy of snow towards the flames that were burning the curtains, but they were immediately melted, turning into a puddle on the floor. "Elsa!"

"Regina, move away from the fire!" Tink yelled, "Regina now!

"I need to put it out!" It began to spread, running up the walls, engulfing whole book shelves in flames, "Elsa, your library!"

"Regina come with us now!"

She didn't move, simply stared in horror at the carnage she had caused, the destruction. The two other women were coughing because of the fumes, but they didn't affect her at all, neither did the heat. She was trying to stop it, trying to reign it all back in, but she couldn't, didn't know how. Suddenly she heard the door crash open. "Regina?! Regina!"

"Robin?"

"Oh my god, Regina get out!" he coughed, coming into view as he shielded his face with his arm, "Regina, come with me now."

"I need to stop this, I started it."

"What?!" he shouted over the cracking of burning wood, "Regina, now!" He pulled her arm, but she pulled it back, before closing her eyes and repeating something to herself over and over again. "Regina what the hell are you doing?!"

Suddenly the flames began to ripple before moving back to her and extinguishing. She opened her eyes and saw that the majority of the library had been scorched, she gasped and shook her head before turning to look at Robin who was staring at her with wide eyes, in fact she would venture to say that he looked a little scared, but she couldn't blame him, she had just been engulfed in flames as she tried to stop them.

"Oh my god, what did I do?" She looked around and held her hands close to her.

"Regina..."

"No, don't come any closer," she warned stepping back away from him.

Elsa and Tink came back in the room and looked around, "I think we found your base power," Elsa stated.

"We saw the fire from outside in the courtyard, what happened?" Robin asked, looking to Regina and then to the other two women.

"I set the curtains on fire with my magic," she whispered, looking down at the floor.

"What? How?"

"Fire is her base power."

"Fire?"

"Does this mean I'm bad?" She questioned worry present in her voice. What if the fire power meant that she didn't possess light magic, what if she was dark? She didn't feel dark and didn't know when the darkness could have got in, but how could fire be light magic?

"No, of course not," Tink shook her head, "it just means that your base power is fire and I'm sure you can learn to control it," she reassured, moving closer and reaching out to take her hand, "do you think Elsa had control of her powers to begin with? Did she hell, she froze her own sister."

"What?" Regina looked at her in shock, "you did?"

"I did, but let's not talk about Anna right now, she's fine," she waved, taking hold of Regina's other hand, "we're going to help you."

"I ruined your library, I'm so, so sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it," she chuckled, "it was in need of an update anyway."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her, "Regina, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she nodded, casting him a small smile, "I'm a witch but I'm fine."

"We don't really use the term witch, we prefer to say that we're gifted." Elsa smirked, squeezing her hand gently, "something tells me we've found out secret weapon in defeating King Leopold, we were looking for someone to go up against his witch of a wife, from what I've seen, you're very powerful."

"Wait," Robin butted in, "you want to use Regina as a weapon?"

"Forgive me, but you didn't see the power, not fully anyway, so far we've been failing at this, I think that Regina is exactly what we need."

Regina was struggling to keep up with what was going on, they thought she could beat King Leopold, that she was key to saving the kingdoms? How? So she could create a little fire and accidentally set alight a curtain, that didn't mean that she could kill someone, even if that someone were as evil as Leopold, she didn't know if she could bring herself to do it, to use her magic to hurt people, that wasn't what she wanted, she wanted to help people, use her magic for good and only good, not to take away people's lives.

Although, she knew what the King was doing, he was murdering innocents, indiscriminate of age or gender, he had massacred whole villages simply because they came up a little short on taxes, he was an evil person that the world would be better off without. Their parents had also said that they were destined to bring him down, to be the saviours of the kingdom. Whatever Leopoldo did in the neighbouring Enchanted Forest affected both Sherwood and Arendale, people in the Enchanted Forest were suffering and they needed someone; they needed a saviour.

"We are not using the woman I love as a weapon, it isn't happening, no, not a chance, we'll find another way." Robin argued.

"Robin," Regina sighed, dropping the girls' hands, before finding his, "I think that this is my decision."

He tilted his head, a look of annoyance coming upon his face, "no, no, you are not doing this Regina, I won't allow it."

She rose and eyebrow at him, "you won't allow it?" she scoffed, "I don't take orders from your or anyone else, this is my decision, not yours."

"Regina…"

"No," she glared at him, "don't try and control me Robin, because it won't work, I don't like being told what I can and can't do," she spat. She was aware that the other two had slipped out of the room leaving them alone, "you are not the boss of me and I will not conform to your expectations."

"God, you're so stubborn," he huffed, shaking his head, "Regina, listen to me," he took hold of her arms, "you are not doing this."

"Oh, yes I am," she nodded, Robin telling her that she couldn't do it made the decision for her, she was definitely going to do it, she was going to try and do everything she could to help their kingdoms and regain peace.

"No, Regina."

"Yes, Robin," she moved closer, staring him square in the eyes, dark brown meeting deep blue.

"God, you never listen to me, Regina, when I tell you something is dangerous, I mean that it is dangerous. I told you that coming on this trip with me was dangerous, but did you listen? No, of course you didn't, look what happened, we both nearly died, all because you couldn't have stayed at home where it is safe."

"That wasn't my fault!" she shouted, her stare intensifying. "You left me!"

"I didn't say it was your fault and I was coming back!" he yelled moving closer to her, "I will not lose you Regina! I cannot lose you and you are not doing this! I am not playing around with this! You aren't going to do this!"

"Yes I am!" she stepped towards him so that their bodies were literally touching. Suddenly the air thickened as their eye contact changed, before she even knew what was happening, they both reached out, grabbing hold of the other, their lips slamming together in a fiery embrace which challenged the heat she had created using her magic, but this was a new kind of magic, a kind of passion that couldn't be rivalled.

One of his hands was in her hair as the other palmed her ass, pulling her against him. Regain pulled at his shirt, yanking it out of his pants as she ran her hands up his chest. She had some intense need to feel his skin against hers, have him pressing against her; he grabbed the hem of her dress, pulled it up and stroked across her legs, before lifting her off the ground and placing her on the table, their lips never leaving each other's.

She wrapped her legs around him, holding him in their circle as he pinned her to the table and pressed himself against her, almost as if he had read her mind and knew exactly what she was thinking about. He broke the kiss as they gasped for air, he rotated his hips against her, causing the fabric of her undergarments to rub against her clit, she let out a loud moan, before pulling his lips back to hers and restarting the kiss again, moving in time with him as his hands played with her hair. She wrapped her arms around his back as he rocked into her and groaned against her lips.

Suddenly they were brought back down to earth by a squeaking and a sudden crash; they hadn't realised that the legs of the table had been burnt by her fire, causing them to disintegrate and crumble because of their movement. They both fell to the ground and Regina ran her hands over her face, what the hell was she playing at? She pulled her dress back into place, before dusting off her skirt and standing up to look at Robin who was just sat on the ground. "I'm doing this, whether you like it or not." With that, she turned her back on him and walked out of the room.


	14. Last night before home

**I'm so sorry, it seems like forever since I've been able to update, I am just really busy at college and have so many stories, it's really difficult to update often. I wanted it to be every month but it's turning out to be every two months and I apologise. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know if you're still enjoying the story or if you're not.**

 **Also, I have a new Instagram for my manips: Lunaandtwilight07, my twitter is the same if you don't follow me already and want to.**

* * *

Regina had been working with Elsa and Tink for the past two days, they were helping her gain control of her powers, making sure that she didn't hurt people with them. Her determination meant that she got the hang of it pretty quickly, managing to both form and dismantle a fireball in the palm of her hand. She still wasn't used to it, it was strange using magic when she hadn't ever had something that she could excel in before, she had never been gifted with some kind of talent, however magic was something that she was beginning to work out.

They hadn't practiced inside, not after the whole library incident nobody wanted a repeat performance of that, she was pretty sure that Elsa wanted the rest of the rooms in her castle to remain intact. Regina was sat crossed legged on top of the hill opposite Tink, she had her eyes closed and her palms outstretched in front of her as she concentrated on the magic that was bubbling inside of her. She had just about mastered the fire ball thing, but she was seeing if she could do something else with her magic, something different.

Suddenly her hands were weighted down and she opened her eyes to see a cup of tea that was cradled in them, "yes!" She laughed, glancing up at Tink who was grinning at her, "would you care for a drink?" Regina asked, offering her the cup.

"Get you, telekinesis," Tink chuckled, taking it from her and sipping some of the tea out of the little cup, "next you'll be doing self-transportation."

"I can do that?" Regina asked eagerly, wanting to try it, it would be so helpful when it came to getting places, she wouldn't have to go on a ship and risk a god damn mutiny, how handy would it be to just think of where she needed to be and be transported there? She would be able to explore so many places, travel the world in a matter of hours instead of how long that it would usually take, probably years.

"You seem to be learning very quickly, most witches take ages to learn new powers, but seemingly you aren't most witches, I think you are very special Regina."

"I don't know about that, but I want to learn, I want to be able to do things," she stood up and bounced on the spot, "how do I do it?"

"I don't know," Tink shook her head, reaching her hand out for Regina to help her up. Regina complied and pulled her arm so that she was beside her.

"Thank you, for all your help," Regina smiled, "I feel that you have taught me so much," she nodded, "I am going to have to work out how to do self-teleportation though, because can you imagine how helpful that would be?" She gushed looking around and seeing the sun beginning to set on the horizon.

"Do you really have to go in the morning?" Tink asked, releasing a sigh as she refused to let go of her hand, "I feel like I'm losing a friend."

"I know," Regina breathed, squeezing the other woman's hand fondly, "I am going to miss you," she shook her head, "are you sure you can't come back to Sherwood? I'm sure I could quite easily locate somewhere for you to stay."

"I think we both know that I need to stay here, but I know that you are in safe hands," she looked past her and chuckled, "speaking of safe hands, I think I'm going to have to say goodnight."

"You will be there to bid me farewell tomorrow won't you?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Night Tink."

"Goodnight Regina, I hope you rest up tonight."

"I'll try," she hugged the blonde fairy tightly before pulling back and watching as she walked away down the hill. Robin grinned at Tink and nodded at her before carrying on up the hill, "well hello there."

"Hello," Robin stopped when he reached her and sat down on the ground, she sat beside him and he wrapped an arm around her as they looked out at the sun that was setting behind the castle. "You ready for tomorrow?" he asked, pressing a light kiss to the side of her head.

"No," she laughed, snuggling into his embrace, they'd had a long talk about her magic, both promising to keep calm and not to yell at each other, to hear one another out and it had gone well. Robin had agreed for her to lean her magic, and they would see where it went from there, she knew he still wasn't happy with the whole using her as a weapon against Leopold thing, but that was something they would have to look at when the time came, because she was still determined that she might be able to do something to help in that respect, she knew she was powerful, there was no denying it.

"I am not looking forward to returning you to your parents," he rose his eyebrows at her as she cringed.

"Yeah, I am going to be murdered for this, I didn't even tell them I was leaving, well I did, just not in person, I left a note." She was not in the slightest bit prepared for the telling off she was bound to revive from her mother, she was just glad that the day after their return would be her wedding day and she could move out of her childhood home and in with Robin.

She hadn't really thought about that, sure she had known they would have to live together, they would be married so that was a given, but she hadn't even asked him where they would be living, would they stay at his castle with his parents or would they be allowed their own home, to live together without being watched constantly?

"What are you thinking about?" He asked his fingers brushing over her arm as he played with her long hair.

"Nothing much," she whispered laying down so that her head and upper body were laid on his legs.

He chuckled and stroked her cheek gently, "you're clearly thinking about something missy."

"Okay so I'm thinking about something," she giggled, looking into his eyes as he bent over her and grinned before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Tell me," he chuckled stroking her cheek gently.

She found his hand and began playing with his fingers, lacing them with her own and making them dance on her stomach, "I was thinking about when we get home."

"Hmm, what about it?"

"Where are we going to live? After we're married I mean."

"Well," he traced over the little bit of lace that covered her waist, "there's this little cottage in the castle grounds."

Regina grinned at him and moved one hand up to his face, playing with his stubble, allowing it to prickle her fingers, it had grown a little longer over the course of their trip, not so that it was a full beard, but just a bit thicker and she liked it on him, it suited him very much. "Carry on."

"So it's not too big, has a thatched roof, a kitchen, sitting room, two bedrooms. An area for a tub and water pump, literally everything we could need."

"It sounds lovely," she breathed, "so we won't have to stay in the palace then?"

"I don't think so, I hope not anyway, I'd much rather us have our own space."

"So would I," she nodded, "just a little time for us to enjoy each other without the interference of your parents or mine before the inevitable where our lives get interfered with for all eternity."

"That's my idea of perfect," Robin stated, "just us together, no one telling us what we can and cannot do."

"Hmm, sounds wonderful."

"It does, doesn't it," he bopped her nose playfully as she reached up, pulling his head down to hers and drawing their lips together, urging him to deepen it, which he did, he cupped her cheek and ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth as she tugged gently on the back of his hair.

He supported her back before moving his legs out from underneath her, so that he could hover over her and kiss her properly, instead of being at an awkward angle. They kissed until they couldn't any longer and he pulled back, rubbing his nose against hers as they both tried to regain their breath, "I love you," he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear gently, "and I can't wait to be married to you, to be able to call you my wife."

"Hmm, I like the way that sounds."

"What wife?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I've never been anyone's wife before."

"And I have never been anyone's husband before, I just hope that I don't disappoint you."

"In what way?" she asked, watching him as he sat up and looked back to the castle, apparently, they had missed the sunset from being too caught up in one another. "I don't know how you could possibly think that you would disappoint me."

"I just so long to be the husband you deserve, because you deserve everything, you really do."

"Oh Robin, don't doubt yourself," she shook her head sitting up and wrapping her arms around him from behind, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, "you will be the best husband to me, I know you will, you've already proved that, you treat me better than I could have ever imagined a husband would. You're loving, kind, caring and I couldn't ask for anyone better to be my soulmate, my life partner. I love you so much Robin, I really do and I think it's time you give yourself a little more credit. Don't you realise how much you mean to me? You mean everything! You are my world and you are my future."

"And you're mine," he nodded, squeezing her hands playfully as he held her to him. Her breasts were pressed to his back as she kissed across his temple and jaw.

"We missed the sunset," she quipped, gesturing to where there was still some slight red hues on the horizon.

"Hmm, I think I prefered what we were doing, I liked that very much."

"So did I," Regina nodded, closing her eyes as she laid her head down on his shoulder, she was tired and knew that they had a long journey ahead of them, the sea air was bound to make her even more sleepy, she was going to need all the sleep she could get, she hardly wanted to look like the walking dead on her wedding day, it wasn't exactly the desired look for a bride.

"Shall we venture back inside?" he questioned, his hands running up and down her arms as she continued to just hold him.

"Hmm, I think I would like to take a bath before I lay down."

"Then a bath you shall take milady," Robin chuckled kissing her arm tenderly as he unravelled her from him much to her protest, because as much as she wanted to go retire, she wanted to stay here and cuddle with him just as much, she knew thought that they would have time for that later when she snuck into Robin's chambers at night to snuggle in bed with him. She had done it each night they had been in Arendale, using the excuse that she'd had a nightmare and didn't want to be alone, well that hadn't been a lie the first night, the second however, she just hadn't been able to sleep without him.

"You've made me cold now," she protested, missing his warmth immediately as he moved away from her and stood up.

"Oh, well, we can't have that can we."

"No, we cannot," she shook her head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her lips lightly. They began walking down the hill towards the castle, a comfortable silence ringing out between them as they just basked in the innocent touches they shared, their fingers gently caressing over one another's skin.

They pushed the door open and walked through the corridor, ascending the stairs which lead to their rooms. She stopped at her door and let out a sigh, "will you come in and talk to me whilst I bathe?"

"Regina…"

"Please Robin," she pouted at him, "I don't want to sit in there alone, you don't have to see me, I'll be hidden under bubbles," she giggled.

"Why am I getting a sense of Deja VU?"

"Because I asked you a few days ago, but I wager we've been through enough since then for you not to turn me down a second time."

He rose his eyebrows at her and let out a loud breath before that cheeky dimpled grin worked its way onto his face, "alright, but I'll come once the maids have helped you in."

"Thank you," she smiled pressing her lips against his once more before pushing the door open and winking at him.

* * *

She was laid in the bath, playing with the bubbles, the ladies had drawn the water for her and now she was enjoying the warmth that rippled over her skin, she closed her eyes and swirled her fingertips over her stomach and for the first time, she imagined how it would feel to have a baby in there, to carry a life within herself, nurture it, help it to grow and be healthy.

She pulled her lip between her teeth as she imagined it, what they would look like, who they would resemble the most, Robin or her. Whether they would have a boy or a girl first, she didn't know what she wanted, she knew one of each, both a boy and a girl, then after that, it didn't matter what gender her babies were as long as they were happy and well. Her little princes and princesses.

She wanted to be the best mother she could be, which meant not following in the footsteps of her own, she would never lay a hand on them to hurt them and she wouldn't let anyone else either. She would protect them with her life if it came down to it, they would be hers, hers and Robin's and no one could ever take them away from her, she just knew that the love she was going to feel for their children was something that wouldn't be rivalled, except maybe by the love she felt for their father.

She still had her eyes closed when she heard a light knock to the door, looking up she saw it open a slither as Robin peaked his head around, "are you decent?" he asked, his hand over his eyes, causing her to chuckle, because he was being ridiculous, he'd pretty much seen her whole body by now without clothes, but it still made her laugh at how funny and respectful he was towards her.

"Come in," she sniggered, watching as he slipped into the room and closed the door behind him before grabbing a chair and placing it by the bath tub, straddling it so that he could lean against it and look at her.

"How's your soak?"

"Lovely thank you," Regina nodded, bringing one hand out to find his and resting their joined hands on the rim of the tub, "just what I was in need of."

"Good," he grinned yawning tiredly, "I feel exhausted."

"Me too," she agreed, "how are you feeling about the journey home tomorrow?" she asked, the journey here had been less than plain sailing, in fact, it had been a complete and utter nightmare that could have ended catastrophically for the both of them.

"I just hope it goes well, we can hardly miss our own wedding."

"True," she slipped lower into the tub, her toes peeking up out of the water at the bottom, as her chin and neck went under the surface. She turned her head to look at him and furrowed her eyebrows, he was staring at her and she didn't know what he was thinking, she was usually able to tell, but right now, she couldn't work him out and it was slightly disconcerting. "What is it?" she whispered.

"Do you regret coming after me?" he asked, looking up at her, "do you regret being a stubborn madam and coming on this trip instead of staying at home?"

"Never," she sighed, "this has been quite the adventure. I feel we had the time to get to know each other better, to spend some quality moments with one another, moments that we will never forget in our lives."

"Yes, but some of them have hardly been good moments," he huffed, "some of the things that have happened on this trip have been really bad."

"Yes, but we overcame them," she sat up in the tub so that she could look at him properly, "we managed to come through that together and nothing would make me give up this adventure or the memories I have of it, I will forever cherish them and how close this trip has brought us."

"Me too," he smiled, but she could still see the hesitation in his eyes, see that he wasn't certain of what she was saying to him and she didn't blame him if she were honest, because some of the things that they had been through hadn't been good. To her though, had she not come on this trip, she wouldn't have known of the powers she possessed and she most certainly wouldn't have met these people, found some friends that she wouldn't have otherwise.

"I am happy that I got on that ship Robin. Otherwise, I would have been stuck at home, panicking, wondering what might be happening to you, not knowing what sort of danger you might be in and that would have torn me apart even more than being with you and seeing all these things first hand. Truthfully, this is more fun than I have ever had in my entire life"

He leant in and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, "your optimism never fails to amaze me."

"Good," she took him by surprise by grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking it hard, pulling him towards her, almost landing him on top of her in the bath. She giggled and deepen the kiss, making him kiss her with more force than he was doing, because quite frankly what he was managing now was pathetic, sweet but a little too tame for her liking, she knew he got the message when he gripped her face between his hands and ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth.

He was literally hovering over her whilst she was in the tub, then her arms wrapped around his neck and she tugged on him again, causing him to lose his balance as he fell in with her, resulting in the water literally flooding over the edge of the sides. He looked up at her completely stunned and she just burst into laughter, wiping the bubbles from his face as they had stuck to his stubble. "Well hello there."

"What are you doing?" he chuckled not really moving, but making sure that his weight wasn't directly on top of her.

"Well, you seemed more stressed out than me and I thought maybe you might like to share my bath and relax a little."

"Fully clothed? Whilst you're still in it?" he gave her a look which made her laugh all the more.

"You were getting too serious for my liking," she shrugged, "plus I rather wanted to see you all wet."

"Did you?" he smirked at her.

"Hmm and I knew there was no way you would get in here with me without a little encouragement."

"No, you're right, there is no way that I would have got in here with you, in fact, I need to get out."

"Why?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Because as much as you might like to think it, we aren't married yet, we still have a couple of days to wait."

"True," she sighed, narrowing her eyes at him. He was such a prude, something she had never imagined, to be honest she knew it was probably him trying to be a respectable gentleman and not come across as someone who wanted to take advantage of her and for that she respected him. Sometimes his reluctance did knock her back a little, it brought doubts creeping up into her mind and she hated herself for thinking that way, but she couldn't help it. "Do you not find me attractive?" she whispered, "am I not alluring enough for you?"

"You're having a laugh, right? It is taking every ounce of restraint I own not to just ravish you right here right now, be damned of the fact that we aren't married." His face was serious as he looked at her, she could see that he was trying to make her believe what he was telling her and she did, she knew he found her attractive, that he was affected by her, always had been. "You are the most beautiful woman on this earth."

"Taking it a bit far now," she smirked, kissing him, "why are you restraining yourself then?"

"Because, I want to do this properly Regina, I want to do right by you."

"You're an honourable man Robin of Locksley," she smiled, closing her eyes as he leant his forehead against hers, "thank you, for respecting me that much."

"I respect you more than you will ever know."

"I think when you get out of this bath you'll have taken all my bathwater with you," she laughed, gesturing to his soaked shirt.

"Probably."

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and Regina looked at him wide eyed, "quick, get out."

"Oh bollocks," he moved quicker than she had seen him before, literally darting around trying to find a hiding place. They couldn't be caught together like this, especially when she was naked, it just wasn't an option.

"Under the bed, get under the bed," she instructed and he did, darting under there as quick as he could.

Regina looked at the bath water and as she had expected it was barely covering her intimate parts, she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate as much as possible, but it was rather hard to do with that incessant banging on her door. Suddenly she felt warmth flood her again as the bath began filling up, god she loved her magic. Just as her relief had settled in, she heard the voice belonging to the person knocking on the door and her heart plummeted to her stomach.

"Regina Maria Mills! Open this door this very second young lady! You are in a whole world of trouble madam!"

* * *

 **Oooh, who is it?**


	15. Revelations

**Thanks for reading, sorry about the cliffhanger...**

* * *

Regina cleared her throat and stared at the door, she felt as though it was just going to fly open suddenly and the person behind it was going to walk straight in. "Regina Mills!"

Taking another couple of seconds to compose herself she made sure that the wash cloth covered her private parts and placed her arm over her breasts, "the door is open," Regina scoffed, she wasn't going to get out of the bath to open the door, mainly because it was the perfect cover story for how she couldn't have currently been misbehaving in any way and if she got out, she didn't really know what she could pretend to have been doing instead. It could also be another way to make the person at the door leave quicker.

The door opened and there she stood, Cora Mills in all her glory, her makeup was flawless as was her travel attire and her hair was styled into an elaborate updo on top of her head, two curls falling either side of her face; her mother always had to have symmetry, if something was off balance it wasn't allowed. "Regina, what in God's name do you think you are doing young lady?"

The older woman made her way into the room, her eyes flashing with anger as she got closer to her daughter. Regina swallowed heavily before answering her question, "at this very moment, I am bathing mother, but I would have thought that to be quite obvious." She knew that was the kind of remark that would get her into serious trouble, her mother always hated it when she tried to be smart with her and give her answers as cocky as that one.

"You know perfectly well that is not what I was referring to, so don't you even dare try to be clever with me girl. What in the world possessed you to get on board a vessel and go gallivanting away on a dangerous journey with your betrothed without a chaperone? Do you really think that is appropriate behaviour?"

"Mother, I am old enough to make my own decisions and I wanted to accompany Robin on this trip. Technically I belong to him now anyway, so you have no say into where I can and cannot go." Regina had assumed that once she returned home this would have been the response she would have received from her mother, she had been expecting it, however her mother coming after her most certainly wasn't part of those expectations, it provided her with quite the shock.

"Young lady you do not belong to him until you are married to him do you hear me? And until that point, you are still your father's and mine, we are responsible for you. You have no idea what ramifications coming on this trip will have for the two of you if people find out, they will presume you a whore and the prince will be accused of taking advantage of you, is that what you want?"

"Of course not," she protested.

"They will think that you have given away your innocence to him, that you let him touch you out of wedlock."

"So what if I did?" she scoffed.

"My daughter is a harlot," Cora gasped sitting down on the bed and dramatically flinging a hand across her eyes as though she was going to faint.

"I hardly think so," Regina rolled her eyes before grasping a towel and stepping out of the bath with it wrapped around her. She was extremely conscious that Robin was under her bed whilst her mother was sat on it, she just prayed that he kept completely still and quiet, "I believe the definition of a harlot is someone whom has been paid for certain acts and I most certainly have not been, unless you are the one receiving the funds which in turn would mean that you were whoring out your own daughter."

"Don't be so vulgar," Cora spat in disgust, "tell me you haven't allowed him under your skirt, not that I should trust a word you say as you seem entirely intent on deceiving both myself and your father."

"Well, define letting him under my skirt," Regina tried to stop herself from smirking, she knew that it was a serious matter. Technically she had let him under her skirt, but they hadn't let it progress as far as consummation even if she had been willing to let it go that far, Robin seemingly had more self-control and was determined to make sure that they saved that for their wedding night.

"Regina Mills!"

"No! Okay, we haven't done anything! Robin is a gentleman and he would never do anything which might compromise our situation. I hardly think we have had the time nor opportunity to have done anything anyway, as you can tell we are boarding in different suits," the one word repeating in Regina's head was liar, they had been sleeping in the same bed, she had been creeping into his room at night and sneaking back out before anyone in the castle had awoken. But they hadn't done anything sexual since the day Regina discovered her magic.

"Well people will know if you have."

"How?" she scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Your sheets do get examined after your wedding night," Cora stated standing and casting her a poignant look, "we will know if you have done anything," she straightened her dress, "I really do hope you don't leave me incredibly disappointed in you. You would be a disgrace to this family."

"How would you know?" she rose an eyebrow, she could feel the worry welling up inside her, would they know what she and Robin had done, would that affect the outcome of their wedding night?

"You bleed Regina."

"Bleed?" her eyes went wide, "why would you bleed?"

"You don't need to know why, you just better hope you do," she huffed, "get changed, you are coming home this instant, you best be down in the lobby within the hour ready to board the ship with your father and I."

"Where is daddy?" she asked, swallowing down her nervousness.

"He's gone to have a strong word with the prince."

"Why?" she glared at her mother, holding her towel tighter around her body as she reached for her robe and wrapped it around her before looking at Cora, "why does he need to talk to Robin?"

"Regina as far as we are concerned Robin kidnapped you."

"No! He didn't!" She yelled, "he didn't even know I had gone with him, he didn't know I was on the ship until it was too late, it isn't his fault, you can't take it out on him."

"He should have returned you to us as soon as he became aware that you were on board," Cora tutted and Regina narrowed her eyes at her.

"What is your problem? Why can't you let people be happy?"

"Because you could have died Regina! Queen Elsa informed us of the mutiny that took place and all the crew that were killed, that could have been you! I could have lost my daughter and not been able to ever see or speak to her ever again! Do you know what that would do to me Regina?! Do you know what losing a child does to a parent?! It leaves a hole you can never fill and that would have happened if you had died on that boat. You shouldn't have been on there in the first place, you shouldn't have left the manor."

"Mother I have to leave at some point, I am not some prisoner that you can simply keep cooped up in a palace," Regina sighed, sitting on the bed and rubbing her hands over her face in frustration, "I wanted adventure…"

"I hope you are happy with what you got then young lady."

"No, I'm not," she cried, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes, "I never should have boarded the boat, I should have behaved better then maybe all this wouldn't have happened," she sniffled, wiping the salty water from her cheeks, "Robin nearly died because of me."

She saw Cora furrow her eyebrows as she sat down beside her, "what are you talking about?"

"During the mutiny, he boarded the life boat thinking that I was in the other and had already managed to flee safely from the ship," she whispered taking a deep breath and feeling fingers run up and down her heel, she knew it was Robin under the bed trying to comfort her without giving away his whereabouts to Cora. "When he found that I hadn't escaped he dove off his boat and swam back to rescue me," she really didn't want to give anything more than that, "he was trying to protect me when he got shot, he nearly died and it was all my fault. Had I not been on the ship he would have simply fled to safety, but he came back," she sobbed, letting out all the emotions she had been feeling. She blamed herself.

She daren't even look up at her mother, thinking that what she would be greeted with would be disappointment and disgust. She heard the older woman let out a loud sigh and felt a hand rest on her knee, "you can't blame yourself. Should you have been on that ship? No, but you didn't cause them to mutiny, it wasn't your fault that those men did what they did. Had you not been there, something entirely different could have gone wrong and Robin still could have come to harm. What has happened, happened and there is nothing you can do about it now so there is no point feeling guilty for it."

"I can't help it," she whispered, "I can't get that image out of my head, Robin on the ground, that man…" she halted, not wanting to finish the memory, she couldn't tell her mother everything, she just couldn't bring herself to. "I just want to forget."

"Get dressed," Cora sighed tucking her hair behind her ear gently, "we leave within the hour."

"Okay," she breathed watching as her mother stood from the bed.

"I know that you blame yourself now, but trust me Regina, it wasn't you fault and although you are in massive trouble with your father and I, you were not responsible for what happened to Robin. Do you hear me?"

"Yes," she nodded.

Her mother shook her head before turning to the door, when she reached it she looked back at Regina and added, "if I find you have been lying to me about anything else though young lady…"

"I haven't."

"Good."

"Mother?"

"Hmm?"

"Is daddy angry at me?" she asked solemnly.

Cora shook her head, "I doubt it dear, when has your father ever been angry at you?"

Regina let out a little laugh and watched Cora leave the room, as soon as the door was closed she wiped the fresh tears from her face before slipping off the bed and looking underneath, coming face to face with Robin, "hello," she whispered.

"Hello, are you okay?"

"I suppose," she sighed reaching out for his hand and threading their fingers together as she helped him out. They both stood up and Robin stretched out his muscles before his eyes met hers.

"She was right, it wasn't your fault, something else could have gone wrong and I wouldn't have had you there to heal me. I'm glad you snuck yourself onto the ship, even if technically it was a bad idea."

"I am in so much trouble," she groaned, "and I seem to have dragged you into that trouble."

"Nah, we can't get into that much trouble, we're gonna be getting married when we get home and then no one can tell us what we can and cannot do ever again. We will no longer be our parent's property and I know that stands more for you than it does for me, you can get away from your demanding mother."

"Yes," Regina nodded, "will you be travelling back on my father's ship with us?"

"I guess it all depends on my talk with him and whether he kills me first," Robin joked causing her to let out a little laugh.

"I think murder is more my mother's style and had she found you in this room, she would probably have pushed you from the window or something," Regina smirked, "and then I would have had to try and use my magic to get you back up here."

"Can you do things like that?"

"Ah," she chuckled walking over the dresser and taking her brush in her hand before letting go of it and allowing it to hover in mid-air. She looked to Robin with a proud as punch look on her face, "Elsa taught me."

"I'm impressed," he stated going to pick up the brush only for her to use her magic to move it from him, "hey," he protested going for it again as she zipped it around the room making it fly as he watched it dumbfoundedly. "Okay then."

"Are you not going to try and catch it?" she asked with a giggle.

"I think not, don't really want to make a fool of myself by not being able to catch a flying hairbrush and falling flat on my face."

Shaking her head she put her hand out and the brush came over to her, dropping in her palm, seemingly to lose any magic that had been possessing it. She ran it through her hair, working out the kinks before tossing it in her travel bag, "I think we should probably be getting ready to leave," she stated, "just you wait until my mother finds out that all I have to wear is riding clothes."

"I'm surprised you can't magic up some dresses," he grinned, nudging her playfully as they began to walk to the door. Regina knew that Robin should be leaving her room before they got caught, if her father was looking for him they didn't want him to find him here.

"Oh I can, but where would be the fun in that, I would rather like to see my mother's expression because I doubt she knows that I was parading as a male sailor in order to board your ship."

"Hmm, I do too, I also have no idea how you got away with that because I could tell the second I laid eyes on you that you weren't a man."

"I don't know if that is a good or bad thing."

"What worries me most is that the rest of my crew had no idea," he chuckled, "I don't know how they could have ever thought that you were a man even in that getup, I mean the disguise was somewhat pathetic."

"Excuse me, it cannot have been if that many men were fooled by it."

"Trust me Gina it most certainly was," his hand pulled down on the handle as he went to leave, but Regina pulled him back briefly and pressed her lips to his, her hand pressing to his cheek as she deepened it, her tongue brushing with his before pulling away.

"That might be the last time we get to do that…"

"Why because you think that your father will kill me off?"

"No," she laughed before stroking her thumb over the skin below his eye, "you didn't let me finish my sentence, I was going to say because we will be in the company of my parents and I do not think that they will take kindly to us kissing in front of them, or doing anything in front of them," she rolled her eyes, "I'm going to miss your kisses," she pouted.

"And I'm going to miss yours, but just think once we get home we're getting married and we can kiss as much as we want, no one will be able to stop us or complain about it."

"I can't wait," she whispered, kissing him again, "I need to get ready."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the entrance, try not to get too worked up, I am sure your father is handling this a damn sight better than your mother."

"Yes," she smiled, kissing his cheek before letting him walk away and turning to get ready.

* * *

Regina took on last look around the room she had been staying in during the past couple of days, she sighed and glanced at the bed before moving to it and running a hand over the sheets straightening them somewhat. She couldn't help but remember what Robin had done for her there, how he had brought her that undeniable pleasure which caused her whole outlook on sexual acts turn on its head.

She had been told time and time again by her mother that only men enjoyed sex, that the woman was supposed to lie there and allow them to get on with it, allow them to use their bodies for their own pleasure. Cora had also added that only whores enjoyed it, but surely that couldn't be the case, because Regina most certainly had enjoyed it, every part of it, maybe it was because they were soulmates, or maybe it was because she had magic. She didn't know, but what she did know was that she enjoyed it, a lot.

Shaking her head, she picked up her bag and turned to the door, just as she was about to leave she spotted the hat she had disguised herself in hanging from the mirror and stretched her hand out, causing the object to whirl in purple smoke before landing in her hand. Chuckling to herself she placed it on her head and made her way out of her room and down towards the lobby.

"Daddy," she called out excitedly as she reached the top of the stairs and saw her father was downstairs with her mother waiting for her.

"Regina," his voice was a lot colder than she had expected and she furrowed her eyebrows, he didn't look happy in the slightest and that was something she hadn't been prepared for, in fact she didn't think she had seen that look directed towards her in her whole life. "Take that ridiculous hat off," he ordered.

Regina's eyes widened in shock, what the hell was going on? She took the hat off and ventured down the remaining stairs, "daddy…"

"Don't say another word Regina, you have no idea how disappointed in you I am."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, he had never said those words to her before and all of a sudden she felt absolutely awful, "I'm so sorry daddy," she shook her head, "I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"Well you did, now, you are coming home right now, come along."

"But I need to say goodbye to…"

"No goodbyes, we are leaving."

"Yes father," she breathed, she couldn't bring herself to call him daddy in that moment, that had always been her affectionate term for him and right now he didn't deserve it, "we need to wait for Robin…"

"Robin? You think that boy is coming on the ship with us now? I don't think so…"

"Why not?!" She shouted, feeling increasingly angry at her parents who were being way too stubborn. She watched as her mother came over and squeezed her father's arm, working to calm him down.

"Because Regina, he kidnapped you and took you on a potentially life-threatening journey."

"I already told mother that it wasn't Robin's fault!" she protested, something wasn't right here, where the hell was Robin?

"He also has his own ship to be getting home, so come along, don't make us force you Regina."

"I won't leave until Robin comes down here and tells me for himself that he is getting home on his own ship," she stated defiantly as she folded her arms.

"You will come now," her father grabbed her arm and squeezed harshly causing her to cry out in pain.

"Stop it! Your hurting me!"

"You're making a scene," he pulled on her, dragging her towards the door. She knew something wasn't right, her father would never lay a hand on her, he wouldn't ever harm her.

"Let go of me!" she screamed trying to pull her arm away.

"Regina, get away from them!" She whipped her head around to see Robin running down the steps with her mother and after close behind him, "they aren't your parents!"

"I know!" she nodded, "get off!" she tugged her arm back and kicked out at the person mascaraing as her father, causing whatever glamour spell the person was using to temporarily wear off. Then she spotted the clover necklace around his neck and pulled it off, shattering it on the ground, revealing to them who was masquerading as her father, "Leopold!"


	16. Homeward bound

**It seems like years since I updated, anyway, let's just have a brief catch up about how the last chapter ended:**

* * *

"Let go of me!" she screamed trying to pull her arm away.

"Regina, get away from them!" She whipped her head around to see Robin running down the steps, "they aren't your parents!"

"I know!" she nodded, "get off!" she tugged her arm back and kicked out at the person mascaraing as her father, causing whatever glamour spell the person was using to temporarily wear off. Then she spotted the clover necklace around his neck and pulled it off, shattering it on the ground, revealing to them who was mascaraing as her father, "Leopold!"

* * *

Regina recoiled and stumbled backwards, grasping Robin's hand as she looked at their enemy stood before them, Robin moved her behind him as he drew his sword pointing it at the man, "you're trespassing," he spat, "and it would do you well to remember that this is not your kingdom and you are no king here."

"Look at the young prince protecting his harlot," the old man sneered as he looked to his companion who had also dropped her glamour spell and no longer stood in the image of Regina's mother, instead she was a woman much younger than Leopold with flowing auburn hair and piercing blue eyes.

"How admirable," she laughed with a shake of her head, looking straight past Robin and to Regina, the eye contact making her feel a little uneasy, why did something seem so familiar about this woman? She'd never seen her in her life and yet she felt as though she had, that at some point she had looked into those eyes before.

"What do you want?" Regina snapped, narrowing her eyes at them as she held onto Robin, she was going to keep her magic under wraps for now, she wasn't ready for them to know about it just yet.

"Well, originally we came to threaten you," the red-head laughed as she turned to the man stood beside her.

"I think we'll still threaten them dear."

"Oh good, well, as far as your war council is concerned, you may as well cancel it, we know what you are planning and trust me when I say none of you stand a chance. Don't try to go up against us, because you will be crushed and we will be forced to take your kingdoms," she smiled wickedly, "we are more powerful than you."

Regina squeezed Robin's hand and hoped that he would take it as a gesture for him to trust her when she did what she was about to do, she was going to concede to them, play along and then strike when they least expected it, "well, trust me when I say, that we have no intention of going up against you, so why don't you go back to whatever dark corner of the Enchanted Forest you came from."

"Oh, she really is quite adorable," Leopold laughed, earning a disapproving glare from the woman stood beside him.

"Do shut up dear, she's a mere child."

Regina scoffed inwardly, the red-head could only be a couple of years older than her, yet she was married to a man almost three times her age, she knew that this woman must be his wife and if the rumours were true, she was the sorceress that Regina would have to go up against when the time came, she was the one she would have to take down in order for them to gain control of the Enchanted Forest and bring peace to all its inhabitants.

"That was my point darling," the old man grinned, "she is not fit to rule over a kingdom and I think her prince neither has the stamina or character to be king."

Regina saw Robin grit his teeth as he took a step closer to the man, "we'll see who has the stamina, old man," he growled.

"Robin," Regina whispered, pulling him back, "we need to choose our battles, he's trying to rile you up."

"And he's succeeding," he groaned.

"They are amusing to watch," Leopold laughed before turning to the other woman, "shall we be going?"

"Hmm," she nodded, "don't even think about attacking our kingdom, you will be charred to a crisp before you can even think to hold up a shield," with that she waved her hands and plumes of green smoke swirled around the pair causing them to disappear.

"Well, that was unexpected," Regina breathed as she ran her hands over her face before remembering something and looking up in alarm, "my parents."

"I found them," Queen Elsa's voice met their ears and they turned to see her walking into the entrance hall, Cora and Henry following behind her.

"Daddy!" Regina ran to him, wrapping her arms around him, he hugged her back just as tightly.

"Oh my darling," he cooed, his hand holding the back of her head gently as she pulled back to look at him, "look at you? Thinking yourself to be a sailor, are you?"

"Maybe," she laughed as she looked at her mother who rolled her eyes, "I missed you."

"I missed you also sweetheart, your mother has been driving me insane for the past few days," he chuckled.

"I'm not surprised," Regina smiled before looking from her father to her mother, "what happened? What did they do to you?"

"I found them locked in the parlour," Elsa cringed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine thank you, dear," he grinned, holding her hands in his, "the door stuck and we couldn't get out."

Regina nodded, so they didn't know who was responsible for trapping them in there, which meant that they didn't know of the encounter with Leopold and his witch, Regina certainly wasn't going to tell them about it, she didn't need to worry them and she knew should she tell them, they would tell Robin's parents and something worse would result from it.

"We really should be going Henry," Cora tutted as she shook her head disapprovingly, "they had a wedding and Regina has already missed one fitting because of this escapade, your dress better fit young lady."

"I'm sure that it will be fine," Regina grinned as she looked at Robin, he didn't seem so sure about what was going on, he seemed on edge and she knew that she would need to do something to remedy that, "Queen Elsa, are you sure we can't change your mind on attending the wedding?"

"I'm afraid not," the blonde smiled, clasping her hands friendly, "we must stay put, I can't risk leaving my kingdom at a time like this," she sighed reluctantly.

"Regina! You've not left yet!" Tink's voice echoed through the room as she hurried down the stairs and hugged her friend, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you also," she whispered, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the small blonde, they had quickly become good friend, in fact she was one of the only friends Regina had ever had, with having to stay on the estate most of her life, she hadn't really had much opportunity to make friends, "hopefully we will see each other again soon," she smiled as she pulled back, "bye."

"Goodbye Gina."

* * *

Once she was sure that everyone on board the ship was asleep, she quietly slipped out of bed and crept out of the door, she could hear people on the deck above, most likely the crew who were in charge of direction at night, but they weren't allowed in this area of the ship so she knew she was unlikely to bump into one of them.

Sneaking past the room her parents were sleeping in she carefully pushed open the door at the opposite end of the ship to hers, "Robin?" She whispered, closing the door behind her and looking around the room. She spotted him sat on the window seat with his head resting against the glass, he'd clearly managed to fall asleep there. Smiling Regina crept over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to shook up and grab her wrist tightly.

"Regina," he sighed letting go of her, "you made me jump."

"Sorry," she whispered, "you're on edge," she stated, running her fingers over his cheek gently, he was probably thinking about what had happened on the journey to Arendale and now couldn't concentrate on anything but the idea of mutiny, "come with me," she took his hand and led him over to the bed. "Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach," she ordered.

He eyed her curiously before doing as he was told, lying in the middle of the bed. Once he was in position Regina crawled onto the mattress and straddled his ass.

"What are you do... oh, mmm," she worked her hands over his tight muscles massaging him, using the small vile of scented oil that Tink had given her before she left, "feels good," he groaned.

"I'm glad," she smiled pressing a kiss to his shoulder as she rolled her thumbs between his shoulder blades. This was the first time she had ever massaged anyone, but Tink had taught her how to do it when she asked, she had a feeling that Robin was going to need them quite often when he was king.

"How on earth do you know how to give massages?"

"I'm a woman of many talents," she laughed, rolling her hips against his ass, working in time with her hands as she slipped them lower down his back, "some of which you don't know of yet," Regina smirked to herself as she shuffled further down his body, sitting on his upper thighs as her fingers massaged his lower back earing a satisfied moan from Robin. Once she was done with the massage, she smacked his ass playfully before moving off him and standing from the bed, "feel better?"

"Oh yes," he nodded, his eyes closed as he rested his head on his pillow, "any chance of a snuggle before we go to sleep?"

Regina grinned and moved under the quilts to cuddle with him, it was usually her suggesting that they do things like that, he was always more conservative when it came to physical contact and doing things that before marriage might be frowned upon should anyone find out, maybe he was mellowing out a little. "My, my, your highness, aren't you a rebel," she smirked nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a little squeeze as he landed a kiss on top of her head.

"I missed you this evening," he sighed, "I'm going to miss you even more when we dock at home."

"Robin it'll only be two days," she laughed.

"Two days too many," he groaned, kissing her playfully.

"I agree," she giggled, kissing him back, her hand resting on his cheek as he deepened their embrace, holding her tighter. She moaned into his mouth, feeling herself begin to get worked up, pulling away she stared into his eyes and shook her head, "I love you."

"Love you too," Robin smiled cuddling her, his fingers threading through her hair gently causing her eyes to flutter closed, it felt so nice, she loved it when he would play with her hair, it made her sleepy though and she was just about on the cusp of sleep. Maybe if she just rested her eyes for a few minutes she would have the effort to climb out of bed and return to her own room.

* * *

Regina awoke the next morning surrounded by warmth, smiling she cuddled closer to the source of the heat that was pressed deliciously against her beck. His arms tightened around her as he nuzzled against her shoulder, he smiled and hummed happily, her fingers intertwining with his on her stomach as she burrowed deeper under the covers, "good morning," Robin whispered, his voice gruff from only just having woken.

"Good morning to you too," she yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she turned in his arms to look into his eyes, it was then that she realised their mistake, "oh dear," she shot from the bed, moving to the window where the light was streaming in as the boat rocked from side to side, "oh no!"

"What?" Robin stood, running a hand through his hair, trying to wake himself up as he looked at her before seeming to realise the same thing she had, "oh, quick," they moved towards the door and she was about to rush out when she heard voices on the other side, voices that sounded exactly like her parents.

"I'll go wake her Henry, she shouldn't be sleeping the day away."

"Cora…"

"Are you suggesting that she should?"

"No dear."

"Right, then I will go wake her."

"We're going to get caught," Regina gasped as she turned to look at him with an extremely worried expression on her face, she began pacing the floor, contemplating what they could possibly do to get around this. Her palms started heating up and she could have sworn they were sweating more than they usually did when she was nervous or angry.

"Regina! Careful!" Robin grabbed her wrist and pulled her hands away from the nearby bedspread, that was when she noticed the flames that were burning in her palms.

"That's it! I was talking to Tink about learning how to do it before we left, but I didn't have the chance to try."

"Try what?"

"Teleportation," she smirked, closing her eyes and concentrating on where she wanted to go, without even a word there was a plume of purple smoke and she reopened her eyes only to be in her own room, just in time for her mother to knock on the door. Gathering her bearings, she moved to the door, opening it to see her mother, she rubbed her eyes pretending that she just got out of bed, "mother."

"Regina, I see you're already awake."

"Yes, shall I dress and meet you in your rooms for breakfast?"

"Indeed," the older woman nodded, narrowing her eyes a little as she looked past Regina into her room as though she was expecting someone else to be in there with her. Humming she closed the door and headed back down the corridor leaving Regina in the room alone.

She smiled to herself and did a little jump, she'd managed to teleport for the first time!

* * *

When the ship docked back in Sherwood harbour Regina solemnly made her way down the ramp, Robin holding onto her elbow making sure that she didn't slip, not that she needed him to, it was just an excuse for him to be able to touch her as much as possible before they had to go their separate ways. As far as she knew their voyage was being kept on the down low so they had decided to dock in the middle of the night when none of the villagers would be hanging around the harbour area.

As soon as her feet were back on solid ground she flung herself at Robin, pressing her lips to his, "I am going to miss you so much," she whispered, pulling back when she heard her mother yelling her name from the ship as she began to disembark.

"Not long Gina and then we'll be married, I'm sure you'll survive two nights without me."

"It's doubtful," she sighed, "but then again maybe it will make our wedding day all the more exciting," she smiled, biting down on her bottom lip, "I never thought that I would be happy to be getting married, it was always something I saw as people trying to trap me and cage me in, but I don't feel like that with you Robin. With you I just yearn for it so much, our wedding day will be the happiest day of our lives, the day we can finally be together and we seal the prophecy."

"I don't think I could have put it better myself," he grinned, cupping her cheek gently, before hearing someone yelling for Regina behind them.

"Miss Regina!"

She turned around spotting Daniel as he jumped off his horse and ran towards her, hugging her without even thinking. "Well hello to you too," she laughed, briefly hugging him back.

"I was so worried about you," the fifteen-year-old sighed as he pulled back awkwardly, glancing at Robin as a deep blush washed over his cheeks, "sorry."

"It's fine," she chuckled, "and I told you there was no need to worry, I'm totally unscathed," Regina lied, even then she could feel the tinge of her ribs where that man had kicked her.

"Good, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you," he shook his head.

"Well as you can see I'm perfectly well," she shrugged, "I'm just going to say goodbye to my fiancé, okay, so would you be able to give us a little space?"

He looked down and nodded before almost scampering away, Regina turned back to Robin knowing that she didn't have much longer to spend with him before her mother was dragging her off back to the estate. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face against his shoulder as she inhaled his scent, humming contentedly, "I don't want to go back."

"You're gonna have to, but I cannot wait to see you walk down the aisle, I just know you'll be the most wonderful bride."

She smiled and looked up at him, pressing a kiss to his lips and not daring to deepen it because she knew that her parents were most likely watching. "Goodnight Robin," she breathed against him before turning and heading to the carriage that was waiting to take her home. The thing was she felt as though instead of moving towards her home she was walking away from it, leaving Robin behind. He was her home now and as soon as they were married, no one would be able to separate them.


	17. Wedding Bells!

**Hi! I know it has been a while since I updated this, but here's an extra long chapter to make up for it! It's the wedding chapter finally and I think you all know what that means ;)**

 **(Also because this is set in the Enchanted Forest I reverted back to old-fashioned wedding traditions meaning that only the woman has the wedding ring. However, Regina may be changing that at some point, you know what she's like. ;) )**

 **Enjoy and please leave me with your thoughts on the chapter, even if its just a few words, it really inspires me to write quicker and provide you with new chapters to read**!

* * *

The days passed quicker than Regina could ever have imagined and it was finally the day she was set to marry Robin. Since she'd returned home, following an extremely severe telling off from both her parents, the preparations for the big day had been none stop. Her mother had done most of the work on the wedding, sorting out the church and managing everything that needed to be taken care of. The dress fitting had gone down fine and there were only a couple of small alterations needed for her gown, she'd chosen it before hand, that was one aspect of her big day that she didn't want to leave her mother in charge of.

She was currently stood in her room with her chamber maids assisting the dress maker in getting her into the dress. The garment was covered in fine lace, she hadn't wanted anything too flamboyant and had gone for a somewhat untraditional fishtail skirt. Her mother had been mortified when she first saw it, protesting that this was a royal wedding and that she had to look like the queen she was going to be. Regina was not going to have a meringue of a dress that was for sure, she outright refused, she wanted to look stunning, not stupid.

"How does it look?" she asked, as Kathryn came through the door with a handful of hair pins.

"You look gorgeous Regina. Although I am surprised your mother is letting you keep that dress and not exchanging it for a puffier one."

"I wouldn't stand for it," she shook her head, earning a smack on the arm from the older woman who was trying to complete an intricate braid in her hair. "Sorry," Regina giggled, turning to look at Granny with a cheeky smirk.

"I don't know how that husband of yours is going to manage you, child," the elderly lady tutted, "you are such a handful and you can't stay still to save your life."

"It's my wedding day! I'm excited and a little nervous actually," she stated, stilling her movements as Kathryn moved to help Granny with her hair, "I don't know why."

"You'll be nervous about what comes after I presume," the old woman quipped, "every woman is nervous about that."

"I'm not nervous about that part actually, in fact, I'm quite looking forward to that."

"Looking forward to it? What do you know about such things child?"

Regina had to stop herself from chuckling, she knew she couldn't actually tell Granny that she wasn't as innocent as she might seem, if she mentioned anything that she and Robin had already done on the trip, she knew that it would get back to her mother. Granny would tell her straight away and she would be in massive trouble. "Not much I don't suppose, however, I've overheard some of the women saying that it's pleasurable."

"Hmm, well that depends on your lover and whether he is attentive or not. If not, then it won't be pleasurable at all."

"Well, Robin is very attentive, so I shan't worry all that much," Regina grinned, a blush washing over her cheeks. He had been extremely attentive in Arendale when he made her orgasm using his fingers. She was aware that the women were talking around her but she wasn't listening to what they were saying, she was too busy thinking about actually being with Robin for the first time and what that might feel like.

"Are you listening to a thing we are saying, girl?"

"No she's too busy in her own fantasy world," Kathryn joked, causing Regina to clear her throat and look to the ground, only to get another smack from Granny.

"What've I told you about moving that head of yours?"

"Sorry," Regina giggled, "are you nearly finished yet, my leg is going numb from standing still for so long."

"You, young lady, don't know the meaning of the word still."

* * *

A couple of hours later and Regina was climbing into the carriage with the help of her father and sitting so that she could wave to the townspeople on the journey. "You look so beautiful sweetheart," Henry cooed as he found her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Beautiful enough for a Queen?" she asked, feeling the nerves begin to seep in, not because she was scared about marrying Robin, but because she was nervous about how the citizens of Sherwood would take to her eventually becoming their Queen. What if they didn't like her, or didn't approve?

"Oh most certainly, don't you worry about a thing. I think that people will respect your decision to have a more understated dress, they'll appreciate that you're not extravagant or wasteful."

"I hope so," Regina nodded. That was another reason why she had chosen a simpler dress, she didn't want to flaunt her wealth. Although she was wealthy, she certainly wouldn't be rubbing it in the face of her subjects, that was disrespectful and uncalled for, even though she knew that most people wouldn't think about that and they would just have the biggest, most sparkly dress they could find. Regina simply wasn't like that, it just wasn't her style. "Will mother be joining us?"

"Yes, she was just having some finishing touches to her dress," her father rolled his eyes playfully, making Regina giggle and shake her head as she leant against him.

"I do hope that she behaves today, the last thing I want is her making it all about her, please daddy, try and make her relax."

"I'll do my utmost best my darling, but you know your mother, she fusses about every tiny detail and today will be even worse. Has she seen your dress?"

"No," Regina shrugged, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She may have had some extra alterations made without her mother knowing. She had done away with some of the ruffles on the back which made her bottom look around ten sizes bigger than it actually was. As well as the ruffles, all the bows had been obliterated, they looked silly. The dress now flowed freely, the lace train and veil both delicately falling behind her, she hadn't put it over her face yet but knew that her father should probably help her with that before they set off.

"That's a risky move."

"I know," she chuckled, "please could you help me with the veil before mother comes, she'll have a fit if she sees me without it and thinks that I haven't even finished getting ready."

"Of course," he nodded before finding the lacy material and allowing it to drape over her face, "my goodness, I can't believe my little girl is getting married."

"Well believe it because it is happening."

"I'm so happy that you met your match, I was worried that you and Robin wouldn't hit it off, or that something wouldn't be right between you, but now I know that the fortune teller was right in her predictions. The two of you are made to be together, written in the stars."

"Soulmates," Regina agreed, glancing down at her hands and fiddling with some of the material on her dress. There was something nagging at her and it wouldn't quit, even now on what was supposed to be the best day of her life she was still worrying about it.

"What's bothering you, my dear? Don't you even think about telling me nothing, because I can see that something is the matter, you clearly have something on your mind."

"I was just thinking that if the fortune teller was right about the connection that Robin and I have, then she is most likely right about us having to take down Leopold and that scares me. His wife has powerful magic and that is something I don't think I can go up against."

"You have magic now. We didn't know that when you were born. Regina, don't doubt yourself, I'm scared too, but the prophecy stated that you would win, not lose and I have every faith that what that woman said to us that day was the truth."

"Let's hope so, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Robin."

"Is everybody ready?" Cora's face popped up in the doorway and Regina turned to look at her, her mother looked rather ridiculous and she couldn't stop herself from giggling a little.

"Yes mother, we've been ready for about an hour now, we've just been waiting for you to grace us with your presence," Regina rolled her eyes, how was it that the mother of the bride took more time getting ready than the actual bride?

"Less of the cockiness young lady, for the meantime you still belong to your father and I."

"Not for much longer thank goodness," Regina murmured under her breath, she couldn't wait to live away from her mother and have her own space. Living somewhere where she didn't have to listen to her mother's constant nagging was a massive dream come true and she was excited for it to become a reality.

"Is that the dress you showed me in the fitting?" Cora asked, her eyes narrowing as she looked over Regina's form critically.

"Yes, of course. It's not going to be a different one is it."

"It doesn't look the same, you've done something to it."

"I like it this way and your opinion on my wedding dress doesn't really matter all that much to me, I can wear what I please, thank you very much," Regina huffed. Why did her mother always have to put a dampener on her mood?

"Well, I…"

"Cora dear, for once in your life would you just be quiet and give the girl a break, it's her wedding day," Henry scolded, taking Regina completely by surprise. Her father very rarely spoke up against her mother, but apparently, he was going to do so today and she would be forever grateful.

"Henry I…"

"I said be quiet Cora, let's just focus on the festivities, no one wants to hear your moaning."

Regina giggled and squeezed her father's hand playfully, she was going to enjoy this day if it was the last thing she'd do.

After the carriage had made its way through the streets which were crowded with people cheering and waving, it pulled up outside the large church which was situated on the top of a hill and overlooked the entire kingdom. Regina took a deep breath as she looked out of the window. All the way up the hill, each side of the road had been crammed with citizens and she couldn't believe how many people had actually been there.

"Are you ready?" Henry asked as he turned to look at her.

"Let's do this," she nodded, a nervous smile playing on her features from underneath her veil. She was ready to get married and become Robin's wife. The doorman helped her out of the carriage and the crowd roared with applause, her eyes widened in shock, but her father was soon by her side and offering her his arm.

"Shall we go?"

"Mmm," Regina smiled, tucking her arm through his as they headed inside the church. She peered around the edge of the double doors that lead to the altar, staring at the masses of people sat in the pews before her gaze moved to the front and she spotted Robin stood there fiddling with the cufflinks on his shirt. Regina giggled and shook her head, she could see that he was nervous and it was adorable. "Come on, I need to get down that aisle before Robin passes out from the nerves."

"Regina, slow down," Henry chuckled.

"I just want to get married that's all, I'm too excited to wait."

Her father smiled and patted her arm, "this is exactly how I wanted you to be on your wedding day," he stated, pride evident in his voice.

"He looks so handsome," Regina grinned, peeking around the door yet again. She couldn't really see him that well because of her veil, but she approved of what she could see. Some little girls all dressed up in pink gathered around her and one of them gently pulled on her dress, beaming up at her, "hello," she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzie," she beamed.

Regina chucked before noticing the blue of the girl's eyes and raising a single eyebrow, "you wouldn't happen to be related to Robin would you?"

"Of course! I'm his sister," she stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Regina hadn't even been aware that Robin had a sister, but then again she probably wasn't old enough to come to any of the functions or balls and that was why she had never seen her or met her.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, Lizzie," Regina quipped, offering her hand for the little girl to shake.

"You're really pretty, are you excited to marry my brother? Even though he's a smelly boy?" Lizzie's nose wrinkled as her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I'm really excited to marry him and I don't think he smells all that bad," Regina shrugged. He didn't smell bad to her, maybe she was just blind to it, but all she could smell when she was around him was pine trees and forest.

"Elizabeth, come and stand here with the other bridesmaids. You shouldn't be pestering the princess."

Regina looked up to see a stern woman dressed in black usher the little girl into place, she guessed that the lady must be the girl's governess and she seemed even worse than the governess she'd has as a child and that woman had been terrible. In fact, she'd managed to get rid of three governesses before the awful one came along and changed up the way she was punished. "I don't mind so much, I quite enjoyed talking to her royal highness. Princess to princess," Regina winked playfully, seeing the girl's smile return. "Although for now, I suppose you should be walking down the aisle and laying those flowers down for me. Can you tell Robin something for me when you get to the altar?"

"Of course! What is it that you want me to tell him?"

Regina grinned and bent down so that she could whisper something in the girl's ear. Elizabeth laughed as she nodded gleefully and smirked up at Regina. "Don't forget," she hummed, straightening up as she heard the music begin to play from inside the main area of the church, signifying that it was time for the bridesmaids to make their way down the aisle before Regina did.

"You were good with her," Henry stated.

"She was adorable."

"You'll make a good mother, I always knew that you were incredibly nurturing."

"Daddy I'm only just getting married; don't you think its too soon to be thinking about babies."

"You have to think about them at some point my dear," Henry grinned.

Regina nodded and let out a sigh, she wanted the situation with Leopold and the Enchanted Forest to be over before she thought about bringing a child into the world. She didn't want to risk their life or give the opposition something to use against them. If she had a child right away, she couldn't ensure her babies safety and that wasn't an option, she wouldn't put a child at risk by being selfish. "Don't worry Daddy, you'll be having Grandchildren at some point, I can promise you that," she smiled, placing a kiss to his cheek as she noticed that all the bridesmaids had already walked down the aisle.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Totally."

The organ sounded with the wedding march and her heart shot into her mouth, this was it, she was really getting married, she and Robin would be tied together in a way that no one would be able to break. She was marrying her soulmate and the sooner that happened the better.

She began to make her way down the aisle and she was having a hard time maintaining the slow pace that her father had set out for them, she just wanted to run down the aisle. She hadn't seen Robin in a few days and she had been missing him more than she probably should have been, it was more at night when everything was winding down and she was alone in her room that she missed him, she'd thought back to their nights together on the ship and at Elsa's palace. She couldn't wait for them to never have to sleep apart again.

Before she knew it she and her father were stopping at the altar and Henry was passing her over to Robin, allowing him to take her hand. "Look after my little girl."

"I will, I promise," Robin nodded as he gently took her hand in his, giving it a brief squeeze, "you look absolutely stunning," he breathed.

"And you look very handsome," she chuckled, wanting to reach and tuck her hair behind her ear but not being able to because of the veil that covered it. "And you're not smelly which is a bonus?"

"Smelly?" Robin laughed, looking around to make sure that no one was staring at them, even though Regina knew that everyone probably would be. "Why would I be smelly?"

"Well, Lizzie seems to think that you are."

"My sister seems to think that all boys are smelly," Robin grinned as he moved a little closer to her, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," she agreed, squeezing his hand and standing so that their shoulders were pressed together, she knew that it might not be protocol for them to be touching, but she couldn't help it, she wanted the ceremony to be intimate and for that to happen they at least needed to be able to touch one another. "Did you get my message?"

"Hmm, I love you too, I really want to kiss you right now so we better get on with the wedding so that we can get to that part." Robin and Regina both turned to face the priest, nodding in a gesture for him to proceed with the service. The music filtered out and there was silence in the church apart from the odd shuffling coming from the people sat in the pews.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the love shared between these two young people and to join the two royal houses in matrimony. Marriage is a commitment that is not to be taken lightly and both Prince Robin and Princess Regina have demonstrated that they are completely devoted to one another, something which is very special indeed. When two people fight for love as these two have, it gives me great pleasure to see them bound together.

So, without any further ado, Prince Robin, would you please repeat after me, I, Robin, Prince of Sherwood, take you, Regina, Princess of Misthaven, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Robin took a hold of Regina's hand, swallowing heavily as he repeated the verses and then it was Regina's turn to do the same. She'd been practising none stop before the wedding to make sure she didn't forget the words. "Regina, repeat after me, I, Regina, Princess of Misthaven, take you, Robin, Prince of Sherwood, as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

As soon as she was done she heaved a sigh of relief that she'd managed to get through that part without messing it up. Now there was little else that could actually go wrong and she could relax a little bit. Robin however still looked a little on edge and she couldn't put her finger on why that was. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and he smiled down at her. She really wished that she could move the damn veil from in front of her face, it was really hindering her ability to actually look into his eyes and reassure him that way.

"Robin and Regina, you have sworn yourselves to one another, if anyone should protest this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Regina glanced around the church, worried that some other royal woman might protest because they wanted to marry Robin themselves. However, after a few tense moments of silence she shrugged and turned back to Robin, "I guess that's a no then, thank heavens for that," she said out loud, resulting in the entire crowd to burst into laughter, serving to force a blush to colour her cheeks, she hadn't meant to say it like that, it had just kind of slipped out.

"I think you might be right." Robin chuckled, moving his hand up to play with the bottom of her veil.

Regina glanced at her mother and spotted the disapproving expression a mile off, it was obvious that she was embarrassed by her daughter speaking in a moment she classed as out of turn. The bride just tried to ignore her, she wasn't going to let her mother spoil her big day, not in a million years.

After there had been no objections Regina saw Robin immediately relax, it was as though he had been expecting someone to barge in and stop the wedding. Although Regina had known that it was a possibility she'd tried not to think about it too much.

"Who is holding the ring?" Someone came forward and passed the ring to Robin.

"Well then, your highness, if you would repeat after me, with this ring, I Robin give you Regina this ring as a symbol of my undying love for you, it is a promise to care for you and be faithful to you forever more."

Robin copied the man as he carefully slipped the gold ring onto Regina's finger, rubbing over it as he looked up and her in awe.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest instructed.

Regina looked up at Robin and watched as he lifted the veil up to reveal her face, being able to look into her eyes properly for the first time that day. "I can't believe you're finally mine," he breathed, reaching out to press his hand against her cheek.

"I can't believe you're finally mine either," Regina chuckled, moving closer so that their bodies were touching. "I think this is the moment you're supposed to kiss me," she quipped cheekily, he hadn't stopped staring at her since he removed the veil. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, I just want to memorise you this way," he murmured, moving in and brushing his nose with hers, his lips softly grazing over the corner of her mouth as her eyes drifted closed. She was tired of how slowly he was taking it, she just wanted him to kiss her already, maybe it was about time she took things into her own hands.

Just as she was about to tug on his jacket and force him to kiss her, his hands moved from her face to wrap around her waist and he pulled her towards him so that their bodies were pressed flush against each other. His lips found hers and she almost moaned with relief that he had finally decided to kiss her as he was told to.

Regina kissed him back, her own arms coming up around his neck as she hummed against his mouth. She wanted to deepen the kiss but knew probably wasn't the best idea with all the guests watching them. She was getting more and more caught up in Robin, she wanted to taste him properly, not just exchange closed mouthed kisses.

She heard someone in the crowd clear their throat and knew exactly who it was. Her mother. Reluctantly she pulled back from the kiss, rubbing her nose against Robin's as she opened her eyes to look at him. It was nice to actually be able to stare into his eyes without her veil in the way, she wished she hadn't worn the things because she would have loved to be able to properly see him whilst they were promising themselves to each other. She chanced a look back at her mother and saw the disapproval written on her face, but that just made Regina chuckle. Her mother could disapprove all she liked, she didn't own her anymore. "Look at my mother," she giggled as Robin turned to look at the woman who was sat holding her head so high it was almost lodged in the clouds.

"I take it she doesn't approve of kissing."

"I doubt she approves of any contact between humans unless it was her maids pondering to her every whim." Regina bit down on her bottom lip as she looked up at him, "we're married!" she squealed, louder than she'd planned to as she flung her arms around Robin's neck and he spun her around. "Can we go and consummate it now?" she whispered in his ear.

"I think we have to go to the party my father arranged first," he groaned, "but I promise as soon as we can we'll sneak away."

* * *

After having attending the banquet and staying at the ball thrown in their honour for a couple of hours Robin and Regina snuck out of the back doors. Her hand was tightly wrapped up in his as they made their way through the palace gardens. Robin's castle was huge and the gardens seemed almost neverending. "Where are we going?" she giggled, trying to master walking over the wet grass whilst in heels.

"We're going to our place," he smirked, "I managed to sort something out with my father and he promised that until we take over as King and Queen we can remain in our own abode. We don't have to live in the palace."

"That's amazing! Thank you, Robin," she grinned, squeezing his hand fondly as they weaved in and out of the trees, moving further and further away from the loud party still going on back at the castle. Cora had pulled Regina aside to scold her about the show she had given everyone when she kissed Robin at the church, but Regina had simply rolled her eyes and told her mother that she didn't care and that she no longer belonged to her before walking off and enjoying her party.

"I knew that you always wished that you could live a simple life and that is what you shall have my beautiful wife. Now, close your eyes," he instructed, placing his hands over her eyes as he led her carefully for a few minutes before stopping. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Yes! Let me see," she instructed, excited to see their new home. She knew that Robin had wanted to keep it a surprise and she couldn't wait, she already had a feeling that she was going to love it. His hands fell from her eyes and she gasped at the sight in front of her. "That's like a mini castle!" she squealed, her hands coming up to cover her mouth as tears sprung in her eyes. "It's so beautiful."

"You like it?"

"Yes! I love it, it's wonderful." The house was bigger than she had first been expecting but it was exactly what she wanted. It was made out of different shaped bricks and on either side, there were little turrets. Red leaves covered the outside walls hiding some of the brickwork, but it was absolutely stunning. "Can we go in?"

"Of course," he nodded. Before she could even anticipate he swept her off her feet, lifting her into his arms as he headed towards the front door. She wrapped her arms around him and realised exactly what he was planning on doing. Carrying her across the threshold.

Once they were through the door she looked around, taking in the hallway, it was large but nowhere near the one back home. In fact, it was exactly the right size, "where's the bedroom?"

"Don't you want to see the rest of the house first?" Robin asked as he carefully settled her back down on her feet. She glanced at him and saw the nervousness that was written on his face.

"Are you scared?" she whispered, bringing her fingers to stroke across his cheek.

"No, not as such, I'm just nervous I suppose," he shrugged, "I've never done anything like this before and I want to please you."

"I'm sure you will," Regina smiled, leaning in to press her lips to him, "you've already pleased me once, just do the same thing as you did then and we'll be just fine," she joked.

"Aren't you scared?"

Regina looked down at her feet and then back to him, "I suppose maybe I little, but I'm more excited than scared. I can't wait to be with you and to know what it feels like to be with my husband." She grinned at him playfully, her fingers threading through his as she led him towards the stairs. "So are you going to show me where the bedroom is or do I have to find it myself?" she asked, biting down on her bottom lip. The fact that Robin was nervous had given her a whole load more confidence.

"This way," he chuckled, taking her by surprise and lifting her up over his shoulder, making her squeal as her fingers gripped his jacket.

"Hey," she giggled, trying to look at him and realising that his head was in line with her ass. "Excuse me, mister."

"You asked me to take you to the bedroom, I'm just doing what you told me to."

"Oh your majesty," she moaned, earning a squeeze from Robin as she laughed some more and he pushed a door open before walking in and parting a curtain to drop her down onto the bed. She bounced a little before sitting up straight and looking around her.

If she thought the house was beautiful from the outside, then the inside was simply magical. The walls were a pastel blue colour and there was a gorgeous dresser with her name engraved into the woodwork. The bedposts were made out of white marble columns that were carved into swirls in a decorative style, and located to the left of the bed was a large balcony which had a view out onto a waterfall, she had never seen a more perfect sight.

"Breathtaking isn't it," Robin stated.

"Hmm," she nodded, turning to look back at him and realising that he was staring directly at her.

"How do we do this?"

"I think we just follow instinct," Regina shrugged as she moved to the edge of the bed and began pushing his jacket from his shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor. After the jacket, their clothes came off piece by piece until they were left only in their undergarments. "You first," she whispered, glancing at the pair of white underwear that prevented her from seeing him fully.

He cleared his throat before untying the string at the front and taking them off, dropping them on a nearby chair before, awkwardly standing in front of her. Regina's eyes dropped down to his appendage, it was the first she had ever seen and she felt rather intimidated, but just the sight of it was sending her arousal skyrocketing. She felt wetness pool between her legs as she placed her hand on his chest and ran her fingers down to find his half hard cock.

He was big, very big, not that she had anything to compare it to, but she didn't know how something that size was supposed to fit inside her. Kathryn had told her that it hurt a little your first time, but that you soon got over it. Taking a deep breath, she ran her hand along his cock, slowly circling the tip with her thumb before, moving her hand around him.

"Regina," he moaned, "as much as I would love to teach you all about how to…" he gasped closing his eyes, causing her to smile at him and increase her pace, "if you carry on like that I'll come and then…" he stopped again, moving his hand to still hers, "Regina." He opened his eyes, looking directly into hers, she felt as though he could see into her very soul. She knew what he wanted and it wasn't her hand, so she dropped it and began removing the rest of her clothing before laying back on the bed.

"Come and join me," she beckoned, reaching out to him, she didn't feel conscious about her nakedness. In fact, she felt beautiful under his gaze, he was looking at her as though she held the whole world in her hands.

He moved to the bed and his hand gently cupped her breast, his thumb running over her firm peak and sending a bolt of pleasure straight down to where she was throbbing with need. "Robin" she moaned, Robin grinned at her before moving his mouth to her neck and carrying on with his decent downwards. He nibbled slightly at her collarbone and she let out a hiss at the reaction that caused in her body, she had to shuffle slightly in an attempt to relive the nearly unbearable pulsing between her legs. Then his mouth dropped lower, bringing one of her breasts into his mouth he ran his tongue over her nipple, "Robin" she gasped, her back arching up off the bed. She knew that he was growing in confidence.

She felt his stubble against her breast, a complete contrast to her soft skin; he released it with a pop, before moving to her other breast and giving it the same treatment, adjusting his tongue as he changed the pressure, "yes, oh god." Why had they not been married sooner? She could have been experiencing this so much sooner. He shuffled lower on the bed before kissing just below her navel and coming closer to where she needed him most. Looking at her to make sure she was alright with it, which of course she was, anything that would help relive her throbbing need was fine with her. He flattened his tongue and ran it across her clit, "oh my god, yes, oh god, Robin." She grasped the sheets as he continued with his ministrations. Then he dipped a finger inside her and she was sure that she was going to combust with all the feelings he was causing to pour through her.

"Don't stop!" She whimpered, "please don't stop." She found one of her hands coming to keep his head where she wanted it. "Yes, Robin." He added another finger, creating an unfamiliar sensation and slight discomfort but then his fingers brushed over her g-spot, allowing them both to hear just how vocal she could be when it came to physical pleasure. "Oh god! Mmmm!" She felt muscles she'd never used before begin to tighten and contract around his fingers, she shut her eyes and flung her head back into the pillow as stars appeared behind her eyelids as he continued to move against her convulsing walls, pulling her through what she could only describe as the most soul consuming, earth-shattering pleasure, that had gripped her so forcefully, even more so than the last time he gave her an orgasm.

"Fuck." Regina breathed as she kept her eyes closed, trying to regain her breath.

"Did you just say fuck?" He laughed, moving out from between her legs and adjusting his cock.

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes to look at him as he grinned at her, a proud look of accomplishment on his face.

"I just asked you if you said fuck?"

"Did I?" She gasped, covering her mouth, she had never used such language, her mother had always taught her that proper ladies didn't use profanity. "Well, it just sort of slipped out…"

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, very much. Please, Robin, make love to me." She pulled him down so he was hovering above her.

"Are you sure? I don't…"

"Robin. I love you. I want you. I want this. I want us."

"I do too."

"Then what are you waiting for?" she cast him a sly smile, moving her hand down to surround his cock which was now leaking from the tip. Her other hand went to the back of his neck allowing her to draw his lips down to touch hers. "make love to me Robin, please."

He nodded and ran his own hand up her body, cupping her breasts, before checking that she was still ready, with his other. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"I've never been more ready." She smiled at him as he found her lips again, guiding his cock to her core and slowly entering her, causing her to freeze and her grip on him to tighten.

"Regina, are you alright?" he questioned, looking at her in alarm, concerned that she was hurt.

Initially there was a brief moment of pain, which she knew was to be expected, however, having him inside her made her feel complete, as though she had united with the other half of her soul, "I'm perfect."

"Are you sure?" he asked through gritted teeth, she knew he was probably trying hard to control himself.

"Take a minute," she breathed, her fingers running up and down his back as she got used to the feeling of having him inside her and he tried to compose himself.

"You just feel too good," he groaned, pressing his lips to her shoulder and not moving or attempting to thrust into her again.

"Are you ready for the actual lovemaking?" Regina whispered, the ache between her legs was back and stronger than before, she needed him to help with that.

"I think so," he nodded, meeting her eyes. They maintained eye contact as he began pushing in and out of her, slowly at first to make sure that they were both not going to just lose control. She knew that it might take her body a while to get used to having him inside, used to coming together with another person. As he hit just the right spot, she closed her eyes, her head fell back against the pillow as she arched her back to meet his thrusts. Her arms were wrapped around him and she found her nails digging into his skin. "Yes." She nodded "Just there, Robin."

His mouth moved back to her neck, his stubble tickling as sparks ran through her whole body, she felt as though she were in heaven, never guessing that pleasure such as this would be possible, it was even more intense than when he had been using his hands alone. Suddenly the pleasure intensified as his hand found a certain area of her anatomy. "Oh god, Robin, yes, yes Robin, don't stop."

"Regina," he groaned picking up the pace, his movement becoming more desperate. She opened her eyes to look at him, she wanted to watch him, sweat glistened on his forehead and she found her fingers coming up to brush through his hair. Then she wrapped one leg around his back, resulting in him entering her at a new angle, allowing him in deeper, she let out a shuddery breath as she began to whimper in pleasure.

"Are you…"

"Don't stop! Robin!"

He dropped his head to the crook of her neck and she felt him smile against it, imagining the smug look on his beautiful face, she too smiled, gasping again as he continually hit that magical spot over and over. She soon found that she was a very vocal lover as she continually called his name, at one point she had to silence herself by attaching her lips to his neck, but this didn't last long as also found that it was rather difficult to control her breathing whilst doing that.

Then it was upon her again, she felt it, her orgasm washed over her, had she been on a ship she would have been washed overboard by the velocity of the tidal wave that gripped her. She squeezed her thighs around him as her inner walls gripped him. "Regina." He groaned as he found his own release, spilling inside her; his arms encircled her as he pulled her to lay on top of him, obviously not wanting to crush her under his weight. "Wow."

She smiled and made a noise of approval as she buried her face in his chest and felt him slip out of her, immediately missing him, missing the feeling of them being one.

"Are you alright, did it hurt?" he asked her, she opened her eyes to see him staring at her, she shook her head and kissed his collarbone.

"Briefly, but the pleasure was worth the pain. Was it good for you? Did I please you?" She asked, moving again, her smile wavering somewhat until she felt him laughing under her.

"Regina, you were amazing, I love you so, so much."

She shook her head, "I never imagined that it would be like this." She grinned, beginning to draw patterns on his chest, "I never imagined that it could be so perfect."

"We have each other now Regina, nobody is ever, ever going to tear us apart." She smiled up at him as her eyes grew heavy and she found them fluttering shut. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Robin moved out from underneath her and she groaned.

"No, where are you going?" She lay on her side still naked, completely uncovered as she watched him.

"I'm just going to get a washcloth. I'll be back don't worry." He kissed her forehead as he wrapped a blanket around his waist and disappeared from the room. She sighed, closing her eyes as she waited for him to come back in.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there anything to eat?" She asked, her eyes still shut.

She heard him chuckle and opened her eyes to see him staring at her from the doorway, "what?" She asked, shuffling up the bed slightly to lean against the headboard.

"Nothing you're just stunning that's all and seemingly, we were on the same wavelength, I'll go get something from downstairs, I had someone bring some food over earlier." He came over and sat on the side of the bed, handing her the cloth.

"Thank you." She smiled, shaking her head, she was quite certain that a blush had come upon her cheeks. She cleaned herself up a little before moving back over to him as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her into his embrace. "Have I told you that you smell good?" She asked, looking up and meeting his eye.

"I don't think so." He chuckled, running his hand through her hair.

"Hmm, you do, like the forest, but in a good way. Food?"

"Yes your majesty," he grinned, rolling his eyes at her playfully as she leant back on the bed and folded her arms over her chest.

"I am to be Queen," she joked biting down on her bottom lip as she served him with her most royal expression, "and right now I'm hungry," she giggled as he stood up and headed towards the door. "Robin?"

"What else is it that you require my wife?"

"Drop the blanket," she shrugged, raising a single eyebrow at him.

"Really?"

"Hmm, I want to get a good look at you. I didn't get to see you properly," Regina quipped, stretching out on the bed and running her fingers across her breast as she stared at him.

"I thought you were hungry."

"I am," she breathed, licking her lips as a scandalous thought entered her mind. "Okay, I'm done looking for now," Regina winked as he left the room and headed to find her something to eat.

After a little while, Robin returned with a tray filled with different foods, there was even a slab of their wedding cake, he jumped onto the bed and placed the food in between them. She was extremely happy to just lay in bed with Robin, it felt so right, lying together naked, skin against skin and she could get used to it. They ate the cheeses and meats, once they'd had enough he placed the tray down and stood up.

"Robin," she moaned, immediately feeling colder without his warmth.

"I have a surprise for you, stay there." He took the tray with him and left the room once again. She pulled up a blanket over herself, covering her lower half, leaving her breasts exposed.

"What is it?" She asked, seeing his head peek around the door frame.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" He smirked, winking at her before disappearing again.

She smiled, just thinking about how perfect her life was already and how it was only going to get better.

"Close your eyes," he instructed, "are they closed?"

"Yes," she lied.

"Regina, close them."

"They are closed."

He peered around the door, "Regina, they are not closed."

"Fine." She relented, closing her eyes as she heard him move towards the bed and when he was next to her he chuckled.

"Okay, open."

She did as she was told and looked at him, trying to see what he was talking about, that was when she spotted the sparkling ring he was holding out. "What's that?" she breathed in awe.

"I never had the chance to get you an engagement ring," he stated, gently taking her hand in his and sliding the ring onto her finger, sitting against the wedding band which already rested there.

"It's so beautiful Robin, thank you," she whispered, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly, pulling him back down to lie in bed with her. After a while of exchanging kisses she pulled back to look at him with a mischievous grin, "I think I'm ready to go again, but this time I want to be on top."


End file.
